A la Caza de un Sueño
by usagui-star
Summary: Sakura ha pasado parte de su vida tratando de ver realizados los sueños de su madre, mas ha llegado el momento de dejarlos ir y buscar su propia identidad… CAPITULO FINAL
1. Sueños Ajenos

Titulo: **_A la Caza de un Sueño_**

Summary: **_Sakura ha pasado parte de su vida tratando de ver realizados los sueños de su madre, mas ha llegado el momento de dejarlos ir y buscar su propia identidad… _**

Declaimer: **_La misma aclaración de siempre, los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP, solo la idea de la historia es mía. _**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**A la Caza de un Sueño**_

_("Todas las luces del auditorio estaban enfocadas en el podium de los ganadores, luego de una intensa semana de competición, la preparatoria Tomoeda había logrado conseguir el primer lugar dentro de la competencia de gimnasia rítmica._

_Justo ahora la capitana del equipo alzaba en todo lo alto la copa del torneo intercolegial nacional de gimnasia, ya que gracias a su magnifica actuación la victoria fue para su escuela, su increíble capacidad interpretativa fue premiada a través de la dorada medalla que colgaba de su cuello, quedando demostrado con ello que era la mejor de todas las participantes, mas aun a pesar de la enorme felicidad que demostrara a los demás por haber obtenido el triunfo, por dentro se sentía vacía, a decir verdad no estaba disfrutando tanto del triunfo como se suponía debía ser, fue entonces que lo comprendió, ese no era su sueño, por lo tanto ya era tiempo de que este llegara a su fin_.")

- - -

Las imágenes de su triunfo cruzaba por su mente justo en estos momentos, al observar los muchos trofeos y medallas que adornaban las repisas sobre su cama, por unos segundo miro con detenimiento la pared de la gloria (como su madre en ocasiones solía llamarla), antes de colocar su ultima medalla en el lugar correspondiente.

- Otra medalla mas, para esta pared de la farsa... – murmuro sarcástica mientras una sonrisa por demás irónica se desdibujaba en sus labios afresados – "_desde muy pequeña eh luchado fuertemente para ver realizado el sueño de mi madre..." _– pensaba, mientras dejaba caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su cama – _"pero... ¿y mi sueños...?" _– cubrió pesadamente parte de su rostro con su brazo derecho, fijando sus ojos verde esmeralda en el blanco del techo – _"¿acaso tengo sueños propios?"_ – no pudo mas que dejar escapar un suspiro cansado – "_ya no puedo mas... es como dice Syaoran, "tengo que buscar mis propias convicciones si es que quiero tener una vida propia" – _no pudo continuar analizando sus reflexiones internas, pues en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta de su habitación, obligándola a levantarse, tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama – ¡adelante! – dijo en voz alta, limpiándose una cuantas lagrimas que derramo sin querer, era demasiada la presión que sentía recaer sobre sus hombros, y en ocasiones simplemente no podía contenerse, pues de alguna manera tenia que liberar toda esa tensión.

La joven en ese momento vivía sola con sus padres, puesto que su hermano mayor hacia un año que se había ido a vivir a Norteamérica, luego de haber ganado una beca para estudiar medicina en la universidad de Yale, mientras que su padre era Decano de la facultad de Arqueología en la universidad de Tokio, de hecho, justo ahora estaba de viaje por cosas relacionadas a una investigación que estaba llevando a cabo, y finalmente su madre trabajaba en una prestigiada firma de abogados, así que muy pocas veces estaba en casa.

- Felicidades por tu triunfo querida... – una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos grisáceos y tez blanca se asomo por la puerta, cerrándola tras de si a penas entro, para dirigirse hasta donde la chica de cortos cabellos castaños se encontraba – lamento no haber podido estar contigo, pero es que se me presento un pequeño imprevisto en la corte.

- No te preocupes mamá – respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa – no fue la gran cosa después de todo.

- ¡Como que no fue la gran cosa...! – se mostró mas entusiasmada que su propia hija – hable con Kaho y me dijo que estuviste espectacular… – decía emocionada la mujer de cabellos grisáceos al momento que tomaba asiento a su lado – estoy tan orgullosa de ti, no sabes las veces que soñé con ganar la copa intercolegial cuando asistía a la preparatoria y ahora tu has cumplido ese sueño.

- Si... tu sueño... – sonrió con tristeza, teniendo mas presente que nunca eso que desde hacia tiempo atrás quería decirle a su madre, pero no se atrevía – "_¿algún día podré decírselo?_" – aun se lo preguntaba, pero sin tener el valor suficiente como para confesárselo.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – le cuestiono la mujer, al notar como esta se encontraba ausente, sin prestar atención a la conversación que ella trataba de entablar – te ves algo desanimada Sakura...

- Eh... no, no es nada... – aunque fingidamente para disimular su verdadero estado de animo, sonrió otra vez para no preocuparla – solo estoy un poco casada, eso es todo...

- En ese caso te dejare para que puedas descansar – se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia la salida – por ahora duerme un poco, ya nos veremos mas tarde – le sonrió dulcemente antes de salir completamente.

- Si... – mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que esta cerro la puerta tras de si, entonces se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la cama – será mejor darme un baño y cambiarme – medito por un rato – después iré a ver a Syaoran...

Capitulo 1

_**Sueños ajenos**_

La muchacha de cabellos castaños bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras para llegar al primer piso, ya se había arreglado, cambiando su uniforme deportivo por algo más cómodo y casual, su vestuario consistía en unos jeans azules de mezclilla, una playera blanca a juego con sus tenis y un ligero suéter rojo con capucha.

- ¡Mamá iré a visitar a Syaoran...! – exclamó desde la puerta principal, donde ya se encontraba lista para salir.

- Esta bien, solo llega temprano a cenar – respondió la mujer desde el otro extremo de la habitación, en la sala, donde se encontraba revisando algunos documentos.

- ¡Esta bien...! – dijo para finalmente salir de la casa.

La castaña cruzo el jardincito principal para llegar a la rejilla de entrada, y posteriormente cruzar la calle hasta la acera de enfrente, en la que se encontraba ubicada la vivienda de su vecino y mejor amigo de la infancia, ya ahí toco a la puerta principal de la casa, misma que solo segundos después se abrió frente a ella.

- Buenas tardes señora Yelan... – saludo inmediatamente la castaña a la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que le había abierto la puerta.

- Ah, buenas tardes Sakura – dijo alegremente la mujer pelinegra – ¿vienes a ver a Syaoran?

- Así es... – le respondió con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios, desde que se entero del pequeño accidente que este había sufrido cuatro días atrás, su mayor prioridad era estar a su lado, mas la competencia no se lo permitió.

- Adelante, él ahora se encuentra en la sala... – le invito cordialmente a pasar, por lo que la castaña no tardo en ver a bien la invitación.

- Gracias... – la joven se encamino hasta el lugar en que la madre del chico le habían dicho que este se encontraba, ella conocía perfectamente la casa, de hecho antes de irse a Norteamérica, su hermano constantemente le decía a manera de burla que los Li ya deberían adoptarla, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con ellos.

Tal y como Yelan se lo señalo, el joven de cabellos castaños oscuros al que buscaba, se encontraba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofás color beige de la sala, al parecer mirando entretenidamente la televisión.

- Hola Syaoran... – saludo alegremente mientras tomaba asiento junto a él, sin pasarle inadvertida la pierna enyesada que el chico mantenía en reposo sobre un cojín, arriba de la mesita de centro.

- Que hay Sakura ¿cómo te fue en la competencia? – contesto tan animadamente como ella, pasándole el tazón de palomitas que tenia sobre su regazo, haciendo dicha maniobra sin dejar de ver el televisor frente a sus ojos.

- Bien... supongo... – tomo un puño de palomitas del tazón, adoptando la misma actitud relajada de su amigo, tomando un cojín del sillón entre sus brazos para acomodarse mejor en el asiento y mirar aquello que tenia tan entretenido al castaño.

- No te oyes muy animada – se volvió a verla fugazmente de reojo – ¿acaso perdieron?

- Eh, no, de hecho ganamos el primer lugar... – medio sonrió, mas a la opinión del chico, esta se escuchaba como si hubiese sufrido la peor y mas humillante de las derrotas.

- ¿Enserio? – dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras – ¿no pareces muy feliz?

- Lo estoy – se apresuro a decir con una sonrisa de por medio – es solo... – bajo un poco la mirada hasta el cojín tinto que apretaba mas fuerte entre sus brazos, dejando por un buen rato sus ojos estacionados ahí.

- ¿Si? – cuestiono expectante, al ver como ella no le daba una respuesta clara.

- Olvídalo... – dijo de repente, tomando otro puño de palomitas del tazón, introduciéndoselo por completo a la boca.

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... – movió negativamente la cabeza en varias ocasiones, manteniendo una sonrisa cansada – ¿por qué simplemente no le dices a tu madre que no te gusta la gimnasia? – él la conocía mejor que nadie, habían sido amigos prácticamente de toda la vida, por eso le parecía increíble que hasta la fecha esta siguiera creyendo que podía engañarlo tan fácilmente.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que no me gusta la gimnasia? – le miro tranquilamente, aunque en el interior aun se preguntaba ¿como este siempre adivinaba su verdadero sentir, a veces creía que este la conocía mucho mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía.

- Es obvio Sakura... – sonrió divertido al ver la cara seria de su amiga – te conozco prácticamente desde que naciste, a mi no me puedes engañar tan fácilmente como lo haces con los demás.

- ¿Tan transparente soy? – se expreso en un suspiro derrotado, si, definitivamente en ocasiones podía ser muy ingenua al subestimar la enorme capacidad perceptiva del chico, era eso, o el castaño había adquirido la extraordinaria habilidad de leer su mente, aunque ella optaba por la primera.

- Créeme, un fantasma es un grueso muro de concreto comparado contigo... – ante la descarada burla, la chica no se contuvo y le lanzó lo primero que tenia a la mano, en este caso el cojín tinto que tenia entre sus brazos, el cual fue a parar justo en el rostro del chico – auch, eso me dolió.

- Eres un tonto... – dijo entre risas al ver como el proyectil había alborotado mucho mas su ya de por si rebelde cabellera castaña.

- Tal vez, pero me encanta tener siempre la razón... – sonrió altivamente, mas al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la castaña decidió que lo mas sensato era cambiar el tema – ahora dime ¿cuándo piensas hablar con tu madre?

- No lo sé… – bajo de nueva cuenta la mirada con tristeza – créeme que lo eh intentado, pero si antes me era difícil decírselo, ahora que he ganado la competencia intercolegial será imposible... además, no quiero decepcionarla.

- Sabes, como tu segundo hermano mayor postizo y tu mejor amigo, creo que me eh ganado a pulso el derecho de poder influenciarte y decirte lo que debes hacer... – dijo con ese característico tono burlesco que solo utilizaba cuando se encontraba a solas con ella.

- Y yo, como tu hermana menor postiza y mejor amiga, creo que me he ganado a pulso el derecho de decirte payaso y exigirte que hables claramente... - imito igualmente el tono que él estaba utilizando, lo que no le causo mucha gracia al chico.

- Ja… ja… ja… muy graciosa... – dijo sarcástico, aunque siguiéndolo el juego, lanzándole unas palomitas.

- Tu empezaste... – sonrió ampliamente esquivando las municiones del chico, no sabía por qué, pero cuando estaba con él, todos sus problemas y preocupaciones se iban muy lejos.

- Esta bien… – respondió adoptando mayor seriedad – yo solo puedo decirte que te armes de valor y hables de una vez por todas con tu mamá.

- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo – aunque no lo quisiera, no podía evitar ser pesimista en ese punto – y es que estoy segura que no solo mamá pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se lo diga, la entrenadora Mizuki y todo el equipo también lo aran.

- Por favor Sakura, no puedo creer que aun sigas dejando que los demás decidan por ti, me decepcionas – adopto de nueva cuenta su tono bromista – ¿acaso no se te ha pegado nada de mi en todo este tiempo?

- Claro que se me ha pegado algo de ti – como siempre le siguió la broma – el gusto por las artes marciales, la pizza y el pésimo gusto para elegir la programación de la tele¿se puede saber que estamos viendo?

- Eso mi querida pupila... – señalo al televisor – es el deporte mas maravilloso de todo el planeta.

- ¿El fútbol soccer...? – mostró evidente sarcasmo en su observación.

- Ay, no puedo creer que de veras no se te haya pegado nada bueno de mi... – se llevo indignadamente una mano al corazón, como si hubiese sido herido por el comentario, la chica solo rodó los ojos para darle a entender que se dejara de rodeos – el fútbol es el mejor deporte de todos, mas que el beisbol, mas que el fútbol americano e incluso mas maravilloso que el baloncesto...

- Si, si, si... ya entendí el concepto – le interrumpió antes de que le diera todo una cátedra sobre que la octava maravilla del mundo era el fútbol y que ella estaba mal al no admirarlo también, etc, etc, etc... – pero aun así no entiendo que tiene de maravilloso seguir como tonto un balón de un lado a otro de un larguísimo campo…

- No hay manera de explicarlo, lo sabrás hasta que no sientas la emoción de patear el balón y sentir la adrenalina de un buen juego...

- Eso de la emoción de un buen juego me recuerda algo... – se giro un poco para verlo – ¿como esta tu pierna, con lo de la competencia y todos los problemas que traigo en la cabeza había olvidado por completo a lo que vine ¿qué fue lo que dijo el medico?

- Me dijo que no podría jugar en al menos cinco meses... – señalo gráficamente con los dedos – ¿puedes creerlo, cinco largos meses sin poder jugar fútbol.

- Lo lamento Syaoran... – le expreso sinceramente, no pasándole desapercibida la tristeza en las palabras de su amigo, a pesar de que este intentaba disfrazar su verdadero sentir haciendo mofa de ello.

Él había nacido con una balón pegado a los pies, eso era lo que ella solía decirle para molestarlo, pues desde muy pequeño el ambarino había mostrado una gran afición a ese deporte en especial, aunque si bien fuera bueno para practicar cualquier deporte , prueba de ello era que en la clase de educación física todos quisieran tenerlo en su equipo, pues él, junto con Eriol Hiragizawa, otro de sus mejores amigos y compañeros de clase, eran excelentes en deportes y en prácticamente todas las asignaturas, pero es que aunque no lo admitieran, en la escuela todos sabían de la cerrada competencia que mantenían desde el primer grado de secundaria por ver quien era el mas sobresaliente en todo.

- Si… bien, pues ya no hay nada que hacer, tengo que esperar al menos dos meses y medio más para que me retiren el yeso y otros dos para la rehabilitación, definitivamente lo que resta de este año esta perdido, no volveré a jugar hasta el tercer año.

- Pero ¿iras a la escuela verdad?

- No en al menos dos semanas – se hundió en el sillón – el doctor me prohibió hacer cualquier clase de movimiento brusco.

- Ya veo... – mostró un poco de desanimo, iba a extrañarlo, después de todo los dos siempre caminaban juntos por la mañana para ir a la escuela – entonces te mantendré al corriente con las tareas.

- Gracias, sabia que no me dejarías a la deriva… – a pesar de todo mantuvo el buen animo – no voy a permitir que Hiragizawa se aproveche de mi desventaja – la otra no pudo mas que sonreír, definitivamente esos dos nunca dejarían de competir por todo.

- Bien, ya tengo que irme... – la castaña se puso de pie para despedirse – nos vemos mañana...

- Ah, espera Sakura... – le detuvo cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Q-que sucede? – se giro para verle un poco intrigada.

- Toma – le entrego un balón que había mantenido todo ese tiempo a un costado de él.

- Pero... – le miro con una clara incógnita en el rostro.

- Cuídalo por mi, es el balón que papá me dio… – dijo tranquilamente del de ojos ambarinos – es que estoy seguro que si lo no lo alejo, en cualquier momento desobedeceré las indicaciones del doctor, así que entre menos tentaciones mejor.

- Si tú lo dices... – murmuro no muy convencida al ver el balón que este le entregara segundos atrás – como sea, nos vemos después Syaoran – la joven finalmente salió de la sala, encontrándose en su camino con la madre del chico.

- ¿Ya te vas Sakura? – le pregunto amigablemente, pues en si, esa niña era un miembro mas de su familia – pensé que nos acompañarías a cenar.

- Lo siento, pero en esta ocasión no puedo, mamá me pidió que llegara temprano… – le sonrió un tanto apenada – hasta luego señora Yelan – se despidió mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

- Hasta luego...

La joven cruzo el camino de regreso sin quitar la mirada del balón, observándolo con mucho detenimiento, tratando por todos los medios de encontrarle lo maravilloso a una bola sin chiste.

- Pues yo no le hallo nada de interesante a esta cosa... – se dio por vencida, mas entonces recordó las palabras dichas por su amigo – "_No lo sabrás hasta que no sientas la emoción de patear el balón_" – la joven ya se encontraba parada frente a la rejilla del patio de su casa, cuando decidió poner en practica aquellas palabras – veamos, solo tengo que patearlo...

Y así lo hizo, dándole tan fuerte que el balón salió disparado, perdiéndose mas adelante, en uno de los patios vecinos, al ver lo que había hecho, la castaña sintió como una gota de sudor frío le recorría la frente.

- Syaoran va a matarme... – se dijo, antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la dirección que había tomado el balón, buscándolo por todos lados del lugar en donde creyó había caído.

- Vamos donde estas... – decía desesperada, si mal no recordaba ese balón era muy especial para Syaoran, pues ese fue uno de los últimos regalos que su padre le había hecho antes de morir, así que tenia que encontrarlo a cualquier precio – ¿qué tan lejos pudo haber ido ese condenado balón? – exclamo exhausta, mas al volver la mirada lo vio, por fin lo había encontrado, sin embargo este había destrozado las margaritas que adornaban uno de los patios, y si bien la chica se sentía aliviada por haberlo encontrado, por otro lado esta asustada al haber despedazado las flores de ese patio en especial – la señora Segawa va a desollarme viva si se entera que destruí sus preciados geranios, azucenas o lo que sean esas cosas... – no tenia tiempo para quedar a lamentarse, así que rápida y sigilosamente hecho un vistazo a todos lados para ver si no había sido descubierta – _"bien parece que nadie me vio..."_ – sonrió victoriosa, apresurándose a tomar la susodicha bola.

Estaba a punto de emprender la huida cuando un fuerte gruñido a sus espaldas la asusto. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, la chica se giro quedamente para ver a la bola dorada de pelo con patas que la acechaba, retrocediendo un paso al ver como este le mostraba los afilados colmillos de su hocico.

- Eh, lindo perrito calma, calma, solo vine por mi balón, lo vez… – decía mientras seguía dando cautelosamente cortos pasos hacia atrás – y ahora que ya lo tengo, ya me voy jejeje... adiosito... – intento seguir retrocediendo pero su pie tropezó con un piedra, haciéndola dar un paso en falso, lo que provoco que cayera de espaldas, dejándola a la merced de la feroz bestia perruna que tenia al frente...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un nuevo intento de fic de esta pareja (n.n), la idea me llego de repente, es algo rara, pero tenia que sacarme la espinita, aun no esta muy bien definida, pero creo que ira dando forma según avance, no será muy larga (o eso espero (u.uU), sin embargo es un pequeño respiro luego de la otra historia que acabo de terminar, pues aquí todos serán de los mas normales (XD), ojala la idea general les haya gustado, como sea, ya me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo…


	2. El Reto

Y ahí estaba ella, a la merced de la feroz bestia cuadrúpeda que tenía al frente, sin opción o vía alguna de escape, prácticamente se diría que estaba entre la espada y la pared, pues sabia que al menor paso en falso, aquel canino se le echaría encima.

Su pronóstico no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, ya que sin previo aviso este se lanzo sobre ella, no pudo más que cerrar fuertemente los ojos, preparándose en el transcurso para el inminente ataque.

Así estuvo durante unos segundos, abrazada a ese balón que en gran parte era el responsable de su actual desgracia, se afianzaba tan fehacientemente a el, como si este fuera capaz de protegerla, mantenía los ojos bien cerrados, ya que el tremendo miedo que sentía no le permitía abrirlos.

Mas luego de advertir como aquel perro ya se había demorado mucho tiempo en atacarla, con cautela entreabrió uno de sus verdes ojos para ver lo que ocurría en el exterior, quedando bastante sorprendida al darse cuenta de que aquella bola de pelo estaba situada a un lado de ella, mirándola curiosamente.

- Hoe... – tenía el rostro completamente contrariado, al mirar como ese perro de pelaje dorado ladeaba un poco la cabeza, dejándola bastante desconcertada, pues instantes atrás de veras creyó que este se lanzaría salvajemente sobre ella, pero no, ahora estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras bastante quistecito, como si ella fuera alguna clase de fascinante espectáculo al que debía admirar.

Aun con algo de temor, extendió precavidamente una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del animalito, el cual no hizo absolutamente nada y mansamente dejo que esta lo acariciara.

- Eres un buen perrito después de todo... – sonrió enormemente aliviada, acariciando con mayor confianza al perro, que ahora que lo veía bien, no era un feroz monstruo, al contrario, le pareció bástate adorable – me hiciste pasar un buen susto... – decía entre risas, pues el animal finalmente se le había echado encima, pero de manera contraria a lo que pensara la vez anterior, ya que en esta ocasión era para lamerle amigablemente el rostro – basta, basta... jajaja... me haces cosquillas...

- ¡Kero! – exclamo una voz a lo lejos, al escucharla el perro rápidamente se aparto de la chica, meneando emocionadamente la cola al volverse hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz.

Capitulo 2

_**El Reto**_

- Ha-hasta... q-que… por fin... te alcance... – decía entrecortadamente el recién llegado, el cual se veía notoriamente fatigado a los ojos de la castaña, quien se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a quien le pertenecía el simpático animalito – perro malo… me hiciste correr cinco cuadras para poder alcanzarte – no espero a regañarlo, ciertamente pasándole desapercibida la presencia de la chica.

- Así que este perro es tuyo Eriol... – la castaña se dirigió calmadamente al apuesto joven de cabellos negro azulados que recién había llegado, llamando instantáneamente su atención.

- ¿Sakura? – le dijo con momentáneo aturdimiento, para inmediatamente después agregar algo a lo dicho – oh, lo siento ¿estas bien? – le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, esta simplemente la tomo y se apoyo en ella hasta ponerse de pie.

- Si, no te preocupes... – le sonrió en agradecimiento, mientras se sacudía un poco la tierra de sus pantalones.

- Espero que Kero no te haya causado muchos problemas... – le decía mientras se agachaba a la altura del animal para tomar su correa.

- No, para nada... – ella también se agacho un poco, acariciando afectuosamente el mentón del animalito – lo cierto es que eres un perro muy simpático ¿no es así Kero...? – le decía entre risas.

- Veo que los dos se cayeron muy bien... – el chico se enderezo para ponerse de pie, ahora si, tomando fuertemente la correa para que el travieso perro no se le volviese a escapar.

- Si, eso parece... – con una sonrisa amable, giro su rostro hasta donde el chico se encontraba – ¿pero como fue que se te escapo?

- Eh... fue por un pequeño incidente con un gato – correspondió la sonrisa, aunque rascando su mejilla un poco apenado – Kero tiro tan fuerte de la correa para poder perseguir al condenado gato que se me soltó, y fue hasta ahora que pude alcanzarlo.

- Eso explica su comportamiento de hace rato... – murmuro a penas audiblemente, al atar algunos cabos sueltos, ya que seguramente a quien le gruñía antes, era al gato que el chico le mencionaba.

- Por cierto Sakura ¿cuándo fue que regresaste? – se expreso mas relajado, luego de la agitada carrera para darle alcance a su mascota, su pulso ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

- Hace un par de horas... – igual que lo había hecho el peliazul instantes atrás, ella también se enderezo hasta quedar nuevamente de pie, sin mostrar el mayor entusiasmo por entablar una conversación sobre su viaje.

- ¿Y como te fue en la competencia...? – hizo la pregunta obligada, por lo que la castaña solo pudo dar un diminuto suspiro al no poder evadirla.

- Bien... – respondió con fingido entusiasmo – pudimos ganar el primer lugar...

- Que bueno, debes estar muy feliz...

- Eh... oh si, si, por supuesto, fue algo muy emocionante... – se apresuro a responder mostrándole una gran sonrisa, demostrando exteriormente la felicidad que no sentía por dentro.

- Lo imagino, después de lo duro que trabajaste este año para poder entrar a las nacionales, te lo merecías... – le felicito, sin saber que en realidad a la chica le importaba un pepino ese triunfo.

- Gracias... – mostró una sonrisa amigable, más en el interior no podía evitar burlarse sarcásticamente de si misma – _"si, trabaje muy duro para ver realizado un sueño ajeno"_ – pensaba con desdén.

- ¿Por cierto Sakura...? – el chico de repente adopto una postura claramente interrogante – no sabia que te gustara el fútbol... – señalo notoriamente con la mirada el balón que esta sostenía tan posesivamente con una de sus manos.

- Ah, si te refieres al balón, no es mío... – apresuradamente aclaro sus dudas – Syaoran me pidió que se lo cuidara por un tiempo, según él, "porque entre menos tentaciones mejor..."

- Si, supuse que no tardaría en volverse loco por no poder jugar... – dijo este en ligero tono bromista.

- Eriol… - de repente la actitud de la castaña se torno mas seria, lo que innegablemente llamo mucho la atención del peliazul – ¿cómo fue que Syaoran se fracturo? – bajo un poco la mirada hasta el balón que sostenía entre sus manos – no me atreví a preguntárselo a él, pues aunque diga lo contrario yo sé que esta bastante deprimido por lo que paso.

- Bueno, pues sucedió en el partido del lunes... – este no tardo en responderle – Syaoran estaba a punto de anotar otro gol cuando uno de los defensas del equipo contrario intento quitarle el balón para que no disparara, mas cuando Syaoran ya lo había pasado, este se dio la vuelta y lo envistió por atrás, dándole una fuerte patada en la pierna en que Syaoran estaba apoyado, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayo al pasto, después de eso ya no pudo levantarse...

- ¡Entonces ese chico le fracturo la pierna...! – mostró un notorio disgusto en su semblante, no podía creer que por ganar un tonto partido, su mejor amigo hubiese terminado lesionado de esa manera, sin poder caminar normalmente en al menos dos meses y medio, según se lo había dicho este.

- Si... – al joven de gafas le llamo un poco la atención la forma en que la castaña estrujaba el balón contra su pecho, era como si quisiera descargar su furia contra el – aunque de todas formas el chico fue suspendido y por lo pronto él tampoco podrá volver a jugar para su equipo – trato de reconfortarla, aunque en realidad sus palabras no ayudaron en mucho.

- ¡Pero al menos el puede caminar¡ – giro violentamente el rostro hasta donde el chico se encontraba parado, descargando su furia contenida contra él, aunque si bien este no tenia en absoluto la culpa de lo ocurrido – ¡y además aunque no juegue para su equipo podrá hacerlo en otro lado, en cambio Syaoran no podrá jugar en muchísimo tiempo!

- Sakura, en verdad vas a hacer que yo también me sienta culpable de lo que ocurrió – dijo a manera de broma, por la forma tan disgustada en la que la castaña había reaccionado.

- L-lo... lo lamento Eriol... – desvió la mirada bastante apenada, ya que la verdad no tenia ningún derecho de hablarle como lo hizo.

- Descuida... – dijo sin darle la menor importancia – imagino como debes sentirte, después de todo tu y Syaoran se conocen prácticamente de toda la vida...

- Si, es por eso que me da tanto coraje lo que hizo ese descerebrado, solo por ganar un estúpido juego... – la semillita de la ira comenzaba a germinar nuevamente en ella, perdiendo por segundos su autocontrol.

- Sabes Sakura, cuando se esta dentro de la cancha, y mucho mas en un juego tan intenso como el del lunes, lo único que importa es ganar... tampoco me veas así – le dijo apresuradamente al ver la mirada reprobatoria que la chica le estaba enviando – no estoy diciendo que lo que hizo ese chico estuvo bien, lo único que digo es que a veces la presión por ganar es tanta, que a muchos jugadores no les importa el método que utilicen con tal de conseguir la victoria para su equipo.

- Eso me parece algo completamente absurdo... – su enojo no parecía haber disminuido ni un poco, a pesar de lo dicho por el chico.

- Quizás sea por que nunca has sentido ese deseo de ganar a cualquier costo... – sin querer le había dado justo en la llaga que se había abierto en su interior durante la final de la competencia de gimnasia, pues al sostener la copa de primer lugar, le quedo claro que hasta la fecha su única prioridad había sido ganar para ver realizado el sueño de su madre, mas nunca había sido porque en realidad se lo propusiera ella misma.

- Tal vez... – se expreso mas calmada, podría decirse que hasta triste.

- Sabes que, tengo una idea que a la mejor cambia tu opinión... – soltó el chico de repente al ver como el semblante de la ojiverde se había ensombrecido un poco, mostrándole una sonrisa por demás misteriosa para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué idea? – consiguió su propósito, ya que esta le miro con mucha curiosidad, queriendo saber cuanto antes a que se refería el muchacho.

- Mañana te lo digo, solo asegúrate de estar en el campo de fútbol después de clases...

- Pero... ¿para qué? – estaba totalmente desconcertada por la extraña cita, siguiendo sin comprender lo que este quería.

- No hagas preguntas, ya mañana te lo diré... – sonrió con cierta diversión al ver el rostro notoriamente confundido de la joven.

- Pero Eriol... – trato de objetar, mas no pudo hacerlo, ya que en ese momento Kero jalo al chico nuevamente, arrastrándolo junto con él para ir seguramente a la caza de algo que había llamado su atención.

- ¡Te veré mañana...! – decía en voz alta mientras se alejaba corriendo, pues el animalito era lo suficiente fuerte como para tirarlo – ¡ah... y no se te olvide llevar puesto tu uniforme deportivo...! – eso ultimo se escucho a penas, puesto que el joven ya se encontraba bastante lejos.

- ¿Mi uniforme deportivo...? – se dijo a si misma totalmente desconcertada, sin acabar de comprender la extraña petición de su amigo.

Luego de emprender el camino de regreso a casa, la joven no pudo dejar de pensar en lo dicho por el muchacho de cabellos negro azulados, pues por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto, no podía imaginar lo que este quería de ella, con esos pensamientos aun rondándole en la cabeza se fue a la cama, ya al día siguiente lo descubriría.

La noche transcurrió en relativa calma, llegando así horas después el alba y finalmente los cálidos rayos dorados y rojizos que traía consigo el amanecer, fue entonces que el reloj despertador, (ubicado arriba de la cabecera de la cama de la chica, al lado del balón de soccer que el mejor amigo de esta le pidió guardara), comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, dando a entender con ello, que el nuevo día había llegado y por tanto ya era hora de que la castaña se incorpora a el.

La muchacha llevo perezosamente la mano hasta la cabecera de la cama, tomando el molesto despertador para silenciarlo, metiéndolo junto con ella bajo las cobijas, donde siguió durmiendo tranquilamente con el aparato abrazado.

Esa era una escena que se repetía cotidianamente, a la chica siempre le había costado muchísimo trabajo levantarse temprano, de hecho su madre no tardaría mucho tiempo en ir a acelerar el proceso, obligándola a despertarse definitivamente.

Era la misma rutina casi todas las mañanas para Sakura, levantarse treinta minutos antes de las ocho de la mañana, aunque si bien su despertador estuviese programado a las siete en punto para que no se le hiciera tarde, cambiarse la pijama por el uniforme de la preparatoria, el que consistía en camisa blanca de mangas largas, saco negro, faldas de tablillas cuadriculadas a juego con el corbatín de color azul claro, bajar al comedor a desayunar, para posteriormente romper su propio record mundial en comer rápido, ingiriendo los alimentos a una velocidad casi sobrehumana, finalmente tomaba su bolsa de ropa deportiva y el maletín de sus libros y salía a toda prisa de casa, para correr como si de un maratón se tratara, con tal de llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Y aunque se había vuelto una costumbre que su mejor amigo fuese su compañero de aventuras y castigos por llegar tarde todas las mañas, lo cierto era que por ahora no podría serlo mas, o no hasta que en dos semanas este pudiera asistir a la escuela, y aun así las cosas no serian iguales, pues ahora el castaño no podría correr para seguirle el paso.

Como cada mañana llego justo cuando el reloj de la torre principal de la escuela marcaba las ocho en punto de la mañana, subiendo con increíble agilidad de tres en tres los escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde se encontraba ubicado su salón de clases.

Hecho un rápido vistazo por la ventanilla de la puerta principal del salón, tratando de ubicar al profesor Kuonji, el estricto profesor de matemáticas, su mayor dolor de cabeza y la primer clase de ese día, cuando vio que no había moros en la costa se decidió a entrar, mas a penas cruzo el umbral de la puerta, no se hicieron esperar las múltiples felicitaciones por su triunfo, entre "_muy bien hecho Sakura", "felicidades", "eres la mejor" _y muchas otras muestras de apoyo, se abrió paso hasta su lugar, donde no cesaron los halagos, o al menos eso fue, hasta que la potente voz del profesor Kuonji se hizo notar, haciendo que todos rápidamente regresaran a sus lugares, podría decirse que por primera vez en su vida, la castaña daba gracias de que la clase de matemáticas comenzara.

Sakura trato de prestar la mayor atención posible, tanta como no la había prestado nunca, ya que antes, quien solía sacarla de apuros en esa materia era Syaoran, pues este era una clase de geniecillo matemático, pero ahora que estaba incapacitado para ir a la escuela, dependía de ella y nadie mas que sus calificaciones se mantuvieran en un buen nivel.

Y así fue como llego el primer receso y la hora del almuerzo, la castaña decidió disfrutar de su almuerzo en el salón de clases, no tenia los suficientes ánimos como para enfrentar a la muchedumbre que seguramente la acosaría en las afueras, su mejor amiga, (una hermosa joven de extraños ojos amatistas y tez blanca, contrastante a su largo y ondulado cabello negro violáceo), la acompaño en esos momentos, lo que la ojiverde le agradecía encarecidamente, ya que de toda la escuela, tal parecía que esta era la única que la trataba con normalidad.

Si, definitivamente Tomoyo Daidouji era alguien especial, la conoció un año atrás al entrar en la preparatoria, las dos congeniaron muy bien desde el primer día y desde entonces eran prácticamente inseparables, tanto ella como Sakura gozaban de una gran popularidad entre sus congeneres del sexo masculino, aunque si bien la segunda solo tenía ojos para uno solo, Yue Tsukishiro, el apuesto capitán del equipo de básquetbol de la preparatoria.

- El pastel te quedo delicioso Tomoyo... – decía felizmente la joven de castaños cabellos al degustar el postre de fresas que su amiga había preparado y que justo ahora las dos compartían.

- ¿De veras te gusto? – le miraba a la expectativa – no estaba muy segura de que hubiese quedado bien, ya que es la primera vez que preparo un pastel sin seguir la receta del libro.

- En serio Tomoyo, te quedo riquísimo... – le mostraba su total aprobación y agrado a tan delicioso postre.

- Qué bueno, por un momento pensé que no te gustaría... – sonrió mas aliviada.

- ¿Pero que piensas hacer con el resto? – mostró bastantes dudas al ver como ellas dos a penas y se habían comido la tercera parte del pastel – es demasiado para nosotras dos.

- Si, creo que se me paso un poquito la mano – sonrió con tranquilidad – porque no le llevas a Syaoran, seguro que le agradara en estos momentos...

- Claro, pero aun así seria mucho para él solo... – dijo a manera pensativa al ver el pastel de fresas y crema – ¡lo tengo! – alzo la voz eufóricamente – Tomoyo¿te molestaría si el resto se lo doy a Eriol...?

- ¿A Eriol? – repitió lo ultimo con evidente confusión.

- Si, es que me pidió que nos viéramos luego de que las clases terminaran... – se expreso con naturalidad, a pesar de que la otra no espero para verle picaramente, pues en su cabecita comenzaban a formársele ciertas ideas sobre ese par.

- Valla ¿por qué no me dijiste que los dos tienen una cita...? – fingió indignación, pero lo cierto era que le agradaba mucho la noticia, a pesar de que ella siempre imagino que su amiga terminaría al lado de cierto joven de ojos ambarinos, ahora que lo veía bien, con Eriol tampoco hacia una mala pareja.

- No se si podría llamársele cita... – dijo con una risita divertida, al recordar la manera tan extraña en como se lo pidió el chico, mas sin advertir el ligero tono de malicia en las palabras de la amatista.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – achico un poco sus ojos violetas para mirarle con mayor suspicacia, al percibir la diversión que demostraba su amiga ante el comentario.

- Porque me pidió que nos viéramos en el campo de fútbol y a parte me pidió que llevara puesto mi uniforme deportivo ¿puedes creerlo?

- ¿En serio te pidió eso? – se mostró algo sorprendida ante la confesión de la otra, imaginándose por unos momentos que si el chico de gafas quisiese declarársele, esa era una forma muy original de hacerlo.

- Si, ese Eriol es tan ocurrente, no imagino para que me pediría eso... – dijo despreocupadamente mientras le daba otro bocado a su pedazo de pastel.

- Hay amiga, creo que en ocasiones si que eres una completa despistada... – dijo con una sonrisa bastante soñadora – es evidente que Eriol quiere declarársete – la castaña casi se atraganta con el pastel al escuchar lo ultimo, así que la de cabellos negro violáceos sin dudar le paso rápidamente un poco de té para que pasara el pastel – toma...

- Cof cof cof... – esta se lo bebió casi todo de un solo trago, para luego de unos segundos tratar de articular al fin – pe-pero eso es cof imposible cof cof… - decía entrecortadamente, sin reponerse completamente.

- ¿Y por que? – le decía tranquilamente la chica de orbes amatistas – los dos se llevan muy bien, y además tu eres muy agradable y bonita, no le veo el problema...

- El problema es que a mi me gusta alguien mas... – dijo ya mas tranquila, después de darle otro sorbo al té.

Era verdad que Eriol era uno de los chicos mas populares de la preparatoria, prueba de ello era el autodenominado club de fans de Eriol, definitivamente él lo tenia todo, era atractivo, inteligente, amable, un buen deportista y un excelente amigo también, todo lo que una chica podría pedir, pero a ella quien literalmente le movía el piso cada vez que lo veía, era Yue, no sabia si era por esa penetrante mirada o por su enigmática personalidad, pero definitivamente hasta ahora ningún chico había causado tanto revuelo en sus emociones como él, quien con una sola de sus miradas hacía que su comportamiento se volviera mas torpe e inseguro de cómo normalmente actuaba.

- Lo se, lo se... – el semblante de la violácea se mostró hasta cierto punto desilusionado – aun así creo que los dos harían una muy bonita pareja.

- Seguro... – respondió un poco sarcástica – lo mismo decías de Syaoran.

- Y lo sostengo, aun creo firmemente que los dos fueron hechos el uno para el otro... – ese aire soñador, casi con estrellitas tintineantes en sus ojos amatista, regreso a ella – aunque ninguno quiera dar su brazo a torcer¿por qué son tan testarudos?, deberían de aceptar de una vez que se gustan... – hizo un pequeño puchero, pues valla que había intentado por todos los medio unirlos y estos nomás no querían tener otro tipo de relación que no fuera la de amigos, pero en el fondo ella sabia muy bien, que a lo que le tenían miedo era a arruinar su amistad.

- Es porque es la verdad... – trato de no darle importancia, mas el pequeño sonrojo que se le había formado en las mejillas la traicionaba, así que rápidamente trato de desviar el tema de conversación – como sea, ahora lo que me preocupa es que voy a decirle a Eriol...

- No sé¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? – y volvió al ataque, la castaña no acababa de entender por qué Tomoyo se había tomado como pasatiempo encontrarle pareja, primero con Syaoran, que era prácticamente su hermano y ahora Eriol, a quien simplemente veía como un amigo, eso sin contar a los otros tantos chicos con quienes intento concertarle una cita, no dudaba que sus intenciones fueran buenas al hacerla de cupido, pero es que ella únicamente tenia ojos para Yue, de hecho fue como si la peliviolacea le leyera el pensamiento, ya que rápidamente añadió algo a lo anteriormente dicho – tal vez si Yue te ve con otro chico, quizás al fin se fije en ti.

- ¡Tomoyo...! – le miro totalmente sonrojada.

- Es broma... – dijo entre risas, al ver el disgusto que se desdibujaba en el rostro apenado de su amiga – no deberías de tomarte las cosas tan enserio.

- Tienes que acompañarme... – le dijo de repente, haciendo que la que se sobresaltara en esta ocasión fuese la otra chica.

- ¡¿Que?! – quedo perpleja ante semejante petición, negándose tajantemente de inmediato – olvídalo, yo no pienso hacerla de mal tercio.

- Pero si tu vienes conmigo, puede ser que Eriol se arrepienta y no me diga nada – quiso hacerle entender lo incomodo de su situación, pues definitivamente a Eriol solo podía verlo como un amigo y nada mas.

- Ah… no Sakura, tú te metiste sola en este enredo y tu sola tienes que salir... – se mostró firme en su negativa postura.

- Sabes que nunca te pido nada... – le puso su mas convincente cara de ojitos tiernos y suplicantes – hazlo por mi... – la amatista se le quedo viendo fijamente por unos segundos, de veras quiso negarse a su petición, pero simplemente no pudo resistirse al ver esos cristalizados ojos esmeralda casi al borde de las lagrimas – por favor...

- Esta bien... – accedió, mas dando un hondísimo suspiro de resignación.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias... – el semblante afligido no le duro ni un segundo, cambiando radicalmente su expresión por una de total felicidad.

Y así transcurrieron el resto de las clases, cuando la campana anuncio el fin del día, todos los alumnos se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida, ya que a parte, la campana también anunciaba el inicio del fin de semana, dos maravillosos días de descanso para muchos.

Antes de que intentara escabullírsele, la castaña se dio a la tarea de interceptar a la violácea, pues tal y como lo había pensado, esta ya había cogido sus libros y se dirigía a la puerta sin esperarla.

- ¿A donde crees que vas Tomoyo Daidouji? – se cruzo de brazos y se planto justo frente a la aludida.

- Eh... este... yo solo... – intento dar una excusa, mas la otra no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo, tomándola de la mano, prácticamente jalándola para que la acompañara.

- Ni creas que me vas a dejar sola en esto... – le decía mientras bajaban apresuradamente las escaleras hasta el primer piso, cruzando unos cuantos pasillos que conducían a los vestidores.

- Pero Sakura... – esta hizo oídos sordos a sus quejas, llegando así a los vestidores, donde se cambio el uniforme, por los pantalones deportivos negros y la playera blanca, la ropa habitual para la clase de educación física, ya que su ropa de gimnasia era otra más ligera.

La amatista entendía perfectamente que su amiga tuviese que vestirse así debido a la especial petición del chico peliazul, lo que no entendía ¡¿era por qué ella también tenia que hacerlo?!

Entre uno que otra queja mas de la violácea, por fin llegaron al campo de fútbol, donde el chico ya se encontraba esperando a la castaña, por unos segundos el pelizul no se dio cuenta de la presencia de las chicas, pues estaba bastante concentrado, haciendo algunas dominadas con un balón, mostrándoles involuntariamente un gran repertorio de los artificios que podía realizar con este.

Tanto la castaña como la amatista le miraron entretenidamente, en serio les llamó mucho la atención la destreza con la que el de gafas maniobraba el balón, ya que este siempre volvía a sus pies, a sus muslos e incluso a su cabeza, sin perder el equilibrio y sin usar nunca los brazos para atajarla.

Cuando finalmente el chico se percato de que no estaba solo, se giro sin detenerse hacia donde las chicas se encontraban, este sonrió tranquilamente cuando vio a la castaña, mas cuando advirtió quien era la acompañante de esta, perdió completamente la concentración y dejo caer sin remedio el balón, aun así ambas chicas aplaudieron por la demostración.

- Eres genial Eriol... – decía alegremente la castaña mientras se acercaba hasta donde el muchacho se encontraba situado.

- Gracias, pero con un poco de practica eso puede hacerlo cualquiera... – dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

- Vamos Hiragizawa, no deberías de ser tan modesto... – aquel comentario por parte de la amatista, solo hizo sonrojar levemente al chico.

- Daidouji, que sorpresa... – trato de mostrarse lo mas naturalmente posible, aunque si bien, estaba muy nervioso por estar precisamente frente a ella.

- Lo sé... – dijo con tono apesadumbrado la de violáceos cabellos, tampoco quería que este pensara que era alguna clase de chaperona entrometida – espero que mi presencia no te cause inconvenientes Hiragizawa... – mostró una picara sonrisa al dar un fugaz vistazo a su amiga.

- Eh, no, no, para nada... – el chico malentendió un poco su comentario por lo que agregó rápidamente – al contrario, me alegra que hayas venido.

- Pues aquí me tienes Eriol, para que soy buena... – intervino finalmente la castaña, sacando al de gafas de su momentáneo embelesamiento al estar perdido en la tranquila sonrisa de la peliviolácea.

- Es verdad, te pedí que vinieras porque quiero retarte... – calmadamente tomo el balón del pasto, dejando bastante desconcertadas a ambas chicas, quienes ciertamente se esperaban otra clase de respuesta por parte del peliazul.

- ¿Re... retarme? – le cuestiono con bastante incredulidad reflejada.

- De hecho las reto a las dos... – al escucharlo decir lo ultimo, las jóvenes intercambiaron algunas miradas de desconcierto, esto fue hasta que segundos después el joven completara su frase – las reto a que me quiten el balón usando solamente los pies...

- ¡¿Qué?! – la castaña casi se va de espaldas, mostrándose mas incrédula que antes.

- Querías saber como se sentía ganar a cualquier costo ¿no es así Sakura? – le dijo con su apacibilidad habitual el chico de gafas.

- S-si... pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con esto... – titubeo notoriamente aturdida, cada vez le resultaba mas confuso lo que el muchacho trataba de decirle.

- Pues que si me quitas el balón tal vez lo descubras... – sonrió con ese aire misterioso que lo caracterizaba – entonces ¿aceptas mi reto?

- E-esta bien... – aunque vacilante, acepto la oferta, mas siguiendo sin entender¿que era lo que resultaría todo esto?.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Primero que nada, lamento mucho la tardanza de este capitulo, pero es que estuve sin computadora por un par de días y no puede escribirlo antes (_es una_ _larga historia, así que mejor pasamos a lo siguiente_ (n.nU), y como estos días a parte tuve algo de tiempo libre, (_por no decir que estuve de ociosa_ (XD), pues empecé a idear con mas calma el desarrollo de esta historia, así que ya se mas o menos sé que rumbo tomara, por lo pronto espero que no se les haga muy extraña, ya que tal vez sea algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir, bueno por ahora fue todo, hasta la próxima.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **_HiKaRi-09_** (_que bueno que te gusto mi otro fic y que esta historia también te agrada, por lo pronto espero que también te haya gustado como quedo este capitulo (n.n), **AISHITERUKOU** (me halaga saber que tu primer comentario en esta sección fue para mi (n.n), y bueno pues ahora tengo mas o menos la idea general de esta historia, así que ojala y sigas leyéndola (n.n), **Adriana** (tarde pero seguro (XD), gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado la continuación), **risha-trisha**_ (_muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y por todos los ánimos durante todo este tiempo, siempre me alegra recibir tus lindos comentarios (n.n), ojala y no te decepcione esta historia, porque de verdad espero que nos sigamos leyendo)_


	3. Toma de Desiciones

Llevaban alrededor de una hora en el campo de fútbol, la joven de cabellos negro violáceos se había dado por vencida desde hacia muchísimo rato atrás de aquel reto impuesto por el joven peliazul, así que ahora solo se dedicaba a darle ánimos a su mejor amiga, quien seguía necia en querer quitarle el balón al chico y anotar un gol a su favor, lo cual era uno de los requisitos para ganar aquel extraño desafío.

- ¡Animo Sakura aun puedes anotar! – le gritaba animadamente la joven amatista desde las afueras de la cancha, donde había tomado asiento pues ya se había cansado de permanecer de pie, y es que pesar de que la castaña iba perdiendo treinta a cero, esta no desistía en su intento de conseguir aquel balón.

- Vamos Sakura¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – decía divertidamente el chico, al pasar por centésima vez el balón entre las piernas de la castaña, evadiéndola y dirigiéndose hasta la portería para anotar otro gol mas.

- Agh.. n-no... no te dejare anotar... – por alguna razón misteriosa, que la ojiverde aun no podía comprender, sentía el enorme deseo de quitarle de una buena vez por todas ese condenado balón, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta donde el chico se encontraba, dándole prontamente alcance, muy a pesar de que esta ya se encontraba bastante cansada después de haber corrido por tanto tiempo, sin tomar un solo descanso, cosa que a su contrincante no parecía afectarle lo mas mínimo, puesto que él se encontraba tan fresco como cuando empezó el desafió.

- ¡Ya casi lo tienes, sigue así! – al ver la marcada determinación en el rostro de su amiga, la amatista no podía mas que gritar mas fuerte para brindarle todo el apoyo moral que podía.

- ¿Qué pasa¿tan rápido te cansaste? – Eriol nunca actuaba de esa manera tan chocante con ella, quien generalmente era el objeto de sus bromas era Syaoran, pero si se ponía a analizar detenidamente su comportamiento, comenzaba a entender por que ese par siempre estaban en medio de una cerrada contienda de mordaz sarcasmo.

- Nunca... – murmuro apretando fuertemente los dientes asimismo que los puños – ¡nunca me daré por vencida! – de una manera casi sobrehumana aumento la velocidad de sus piernas, hasta quedar justo a un lado del chico y finalmente frente a él, los dos forcejearon fieramente por un rato, hasta que increíblemente la chica consiguió quitarle el balón de los pies al muchacho.

Sin detenerse a recapacitarlo, esta se giro a toda prisa al ya estar muy cerca de la portería, y como auto reflejo le dio una fuerte patada al balón, el cual fue a dar justo al fondo de la red de la portería.

- L-lo... lo logre... – estática, se quedo mirando unos segundos mas el ahora inmóvil balón, no podía creerlo, al fin le había ganado a Eriol, y lo mas increíble, lo había hecho por su propia determinación, lo que le hacia sentir una singular sensación de felicidad que jamás antes había experimentado, por lo que no pudo esperar a celebrar su victoria – ¡¡LO LOGRE¡¡LO LOGRE!! – grito eufóricamente con todas sus fuerzas – ja, ja¡al fin derrote a Eriol!

- ¡Felicidades amiga! – decía animadamente la amatista, que se acercaba a toda prisa hasta donde la castaña se encontraba dando de saltitos.

- ¡Tomoyo lo logre...! – abrazo fuertemente a su amiga, sin poder esconder la enorme alegría que le causaba decirlo.

- Bien hecho Sakura... – su festejo se vio interrumpido, al escuchar la alegre voz del peliazul, quien luego de haber ido a recoger el balón, se acercaba tranquilamente a donde ellas estaban festejando, pues la amatista no tardo en unírsele – te felicito, eres una digna contrincante.

- Gracias Eriol... – le sonrió igual de alegre, sin poder apartar de su rostro esa marcada sonrisa de oreja a oreja, puesto que jamás se había sentido tan emocionada al conseguir un triunfo.

Si bien, técnicamente había perdido treinta a uno, lo cierto era que ella se concebía como una campeona, ahora que sabía el significado de ganar a cualquier costo y experimentar la sensación de lograrlo por su propio interés en ganar, fue entonces cuando una duda se planto en su cabeza¿si eso se sentía al ganarle a una sola persona, que se sentiría el ganarle a un equipo completo?, esa idea le hizo dibujársele una singular sonrisa en el rostro, al querer averiguarlo por sus propios medios.

Capitulo 3

_**Toma de Decisiones**_

Desde aquel momento esa inquietud no se aparto de ella un solo momento, se había sentido tan bien al conseguir aquello por voluntad propia, que ahora todos los trofeos y medallas sobre la repisa de su cama, no eran mas que efímeras banalidades que había conseguido para ver realizadas las ilusiones de triunfo de su madre.

Pero¿qué debía hacer?, no podía darse el lujo de aprender a jugar fútbol, cuando su entrenamiento con el equipo de gimnasia era esclavizante, lo que resultaba ser una mayor presión al ser la capitana, quien debía dar el ejemplo a todo el equipo y si a eso se aunaban sus deberes escolares, le resultaba prácticamente imposible tener un poco de tiempo libre para ella.

Suspiro resignada, de nada le servia seguir planteándose esa posibilidad, después de todo, no había manera de safarse de las obligaciones que tenia para con el equipo de gimnasia, claro, a menos que renunciara a este, lo cual era inadmisible a los ojos de quienes tenían toda su confianza depositada en ella.

Y así se le fue la tarde, sin darse cuenta el reloj ya marcaba las siete treinta de la noche, muy pronto se serviría la cena y tenía que reanimarse un poco para presentarle una buena cara a su padre, quien después de dos larguísimas semanas, por fin regresaba de su viaje.

Además de que ya tendría bastante tiempo al día siguiente para desahogar todas sus penas con su mejor amigo, al tener planeado pasar la mayor parte del fin de semana con él.

- Vamos Sakura, ni que el mundo se fuera a acabar... – se decía a si misma al verse al espejo, tratando de cambiar su estado de animo para poder bajar a cenar – solo es un estúpido deporte del que ni siquiera sabes las reglas...

- ¿Sakura estas bien...? – la joven se sobresalto considerablemente al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta en que momento su madre había entrado en la habitación.

- ¡Hoe...! – se giro rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba su madre, tratando de serenarse en el trayecto para mostrarse lo mas naturalmente que pudo ante ella – s-si... no te preocupes, estoy bien mamá... – se apresuro a decir.

- ¿Segura? – la mujer le miro no muy convencida – porque te escuche hablando sola...

- Es solo... – «"_piensa Sakura, piensa"» –_ es solo que voy a audicionar para la obra de la escuela y estaba ensayando mis líneas jejeje...

- Entiendo... – le sonrió suavemente, sin sospechar su verdadero estado de ánimo – solo vine a avisarte que la cena ya esta servida.

- Gracias, en seguida bajare... – ella también le sonrió, la única diferencia entre las dos era que su sonrisa era fingida, no quiso preocuparla, así que mantuvo su falsa sonrisa hasta que la de cabellos grisáceos por fin se marcho, dando un hondo suspiro de alivio cuando su madre cerro la puerta tras de si – definitivo... – sonrió amargamente – nunca podré decirle la verdad...

Derrotada, bajo a cenar, manteniendo presente en todo momento su fingido entusiasmo al contarle a su padre sobre su triunfo en el campeonato nacional de gimnasia y mostrándose mas sincera al escuchar todos los relatos que su padre le narraba sobre su viaje, su madre también escuchaba felizmente a su marido, aportando una que otra anécdota ocurrida durante su ausencia.

Definitivamente sus padres eran una de las parejas mas felices que ella conocía, de vez en cuando fantaseaba y se decía a si misma que si algún día llegaba a casarse, sin dudarlo quería que su matrimonio fuese tan feliz como el de sus padres.

Le causo mucha gracia pensar en el matrimonio, ya que un vago recuerdo de cuando ella y Syaoran eran pequeños le llego a la mente, en dicho recuerdo se planteaba una promesa que los dos habían hecho, la cual ahora que lo veía bien era bastante tonta, pero que se podía esperar de una chiquilla de a penas cinco años de edad.

Y es que aun se acordaba con claridad como prácticamente obligo a Syaoran para que aceptara, pues la promesa consistía en que cuando los dos fueran adultos, este se casaría con ella y los dos vivirían en un hermoso palacio de cristal, con bastos jardines llenos de rosas blancas y bellos unicornios que los llevarían a pasear, obviamente en ese entonces su imaginación solía ser muy prolifera y fácilmente se obsesionaba con alguno de los cuentos de hadas que su madre le leía antes de dormir, cuando ocurrió aquello, el cuento en cuestión era la bella durmiente, así que aparte del palacio, ella quería tener tres hadas madrinas y vivir con el príncipe azul el resto de su vida.

Sin darse cuenta se rió abiertamente ante ello, no le importaba, al estar ya a solas en la intimidad de su habitación, la cena se había terminado desde hacía una hora aproximadamente y ahora ella se preparaba para meterse a la cama.

Que vueltas daba la vida, quien iba a decirle a ella que Syaoran se convertiría prácticamente en su hermano, ahora le era imposible imaginárselo como algo mas que eso, y no es que Syaoran no le resultase atractivo, porque hasta ella, que era su mejor amiga, reconocía sus atributos físico.

-_ "Definitivamente Syaoran tiene un cuerpo envidiable_" – pensaba al comenzar a imaginárselo frente a su espejo mientras cepillaba con sumo cuidado sus sedosos cabellos castaños – "_todos esos años practicando fútbol definitivamente han rendido frutos_" – dejo llevar sus pensamientos un poca mas allá de lo permitido, el que fuera su amiga, tampoco significaba que estuviera ciega para no darse cuenta – "_además posee una de las miradas mas enigmáticas que jamás haya visto..." _– sonrió espontáneamente ante su pensamiento – "_en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo ni una sola vez eh podido descifrar lo que pasa por su cabeza¿cómo es posible que él si sepa lo que yo pienso?_" – inconscientemente había dejado el cepillo a un lado, apoyado un codo sobre el peinador, sosteniendo su rostro con su mano, para mirar pensativamente hacia el frente, donde podía ver claramente el rostro de su mejor amigo proyectado en el vidrio del espejo – "y _es que parece que todo en él es perfecto, hasta su rebelde cabellera que le da ese toque desenfadado a su persona, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que eh intentado ponerla bajo control, pero simplemente no se deja..."_ – sonrió levemente – "_no me queda la menor duda de que cualquier chica se sentiria afortunada de tener un novio como él, es inteligente, divertido y sobre todo muy lindo"_ – dejo escapar un hondo suspiro – _"me pregunto ¿cómo sería tener a Syaoran como novio? _" – y fue en este punto que comprendió que sus fantasías se estaban saliendo de control, sonrojándose de sobremanera al idealizar a su mejor amigo, su camarada, su hermano de alma, como alguien distinto, ni siquiera a Yue se lo había imaginado tan a detalle como a él.

Sip, definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo con Tomoyo estaba desquiciando sus neuronas, de seguro la platica que había tenido con ella por la mañana le había afectado un poco, decidiendo que lo mas sano para su salud mental era apartar esos alucinantes pensamientos lo mas pronto posible de su cabeza.

Duró alrededor de una hora mas despierta, antes de que el sueño le ganara la batalla y sus locas ideas la dejaran finalmente en paz, la noche transcurrió en relativa calma, ya pasaba de las nueve de la mañana cuando la castaña se despertó, como era sábado podía levantarse mas tarde que de costumbre, así que luego de asearse y cambiarse la pijama por ropa casual, bajo al comedor para desayunar.

Terminando el desayuno, se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, alisto algunos libros y cuadernos en su mochila y finalmente bajo de nueva cuenta las escaleras con mochila al hombro, hasta la puerta principal, de ahí se dirigió hacia la casa de enfrente, que era su destino final, pues tal como lo prometió, pasaría el resto del día con su mejor amigo.

Al estar frente a la puerta principal, la chica pulso en dos ocasiones el timbre, y después de unos segundos una figura conocida apareció frente a ella para recibirle.

- Buenos días Sakura... – le saludo alegremente una hermosa mujer de negros cabellos al abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días señora Yelan... – correspondió el saludo de la madre de su mejor amigo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- Pasa por favor, Syaoran te esta esperando en su habitación... – la castaña obedeció y entro en la casa, la cual era bastante espaciosa, o al menos lo era mucho mas que la suya, el padre de Syaoran había sido un exitoso arquitecto, dueño de una de las mas importantes constructoras de todo el país, al morir su esposo Yelan se había convertido automáticamente en la presidenta de la Corporación Li, cargo que requería la mayor parte de su tiempo, sin embargo la pelinegra no había querido que un extraño se hiciera cargo de atender las necesidades de Syaoran, por lo que se había tomado un par de días libres para atender personalmente a su hijo, lo cual haría hasta que este mas o menos pudiese valerse por si mismo.

Sakura se sabía de memoria aquella casa, puesto que desde muy pequeña solía visitarla, la habitación de Syaoran quedaba en el segundo piso, igual que la suya, realmente las dos se comunicaban de alguna manera, al quedar frente a frente.

Al llegar a la habitación esta llamo en tres ocasiones continuas a la puerta de color blanco, al instante escucho la voz de su mejor amigo diciéndole que podía pasar, lo cual hizo sin hacerse esperar.

- Buenos días... – la chica le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas para saludarlo, el chico se encontraba medianamente recostado sobre su cama, con su pierna enyesada sobre un cojín, leyendo uno de los tantos libros de los que era poseedor, el muchacho prácticamente tenia una biblioteca para si solo dentro de su recamara, y es que si había una cosa que el castaño amara mas que el fútbol, eso eran sin lugar a dudas los libros, por lo que la ojiverde no batallaba mucho para encontrarle el obsequio perfecto cada cumpleaños o navidad, al saber de antemano que con regalarle un buen libro el chico seria feliz.

- Ah, buenos días Sakura... – dejo su lectura de lado para prestarle toda su atención a su mejor amiga.

- Tal como lo prometí, aquí estoy para ponerte al corriente... – le decía mientras tomaba asiento en una silla junto a la cama del chico – ¿te parece si ya empezamos?

- Seguro¿me pasas mis cosas por favor...? – le dijo mientras se enderezaba un poco mas en la cama, hasta quedar completamente sentado

- Claro... – le sonrió amablemente, antes de disponerse a hacer lo que este le pidió.

- Los cuadernos están sobre el escrito – le indicaba al mismo tiempo que acercaba la pequeña mesa corrediza que se encontraba un lado de su cama, misma en la que le servían la comida, al ser todo un suplicio para él, tener que bajar y subir las escaleras en las condiciones en las que se encontraba actualmente.

- Ok, aquí están... – puso los cuadernos sobre la mesita antes de volver a tomar asiento en la silla, para posteriormente sacar ella también las respectivas cosas de su mochila.

Después de alguna que otra indicación de la castaña, ambos comenzaron su labor, el chico ahora pasaba los apuntes del cuaderno de su amiga, mientras esta hacia lo propio y adelantaba algo de su tarea, aunque si bien sus ideas se encontraban muy lejos de concentrarse en ese ensayo de literatura que elaboraba, en realidad no supo en que momento su mirada se desvió para instalarse vagamente en el rostro del chico.

Entonces todas aquellos pensamientos que había tenido sobre él volvieron a su cabeza, inconscientemente se quedo mirándole detenidamente, pensando en ¿qué pasaría si esa promesa entre los dos se volviera realidad, y su relación fuese algo mas que la de amigos?, dejo divagar libremente sus cuestionamientos cuando empezó a plantearse seriamente las palabras que Tomoyo le había repetido desde siempre, sobre que los dos estaban predestinados a estar juntos.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó el joven, apartando momentáneamente su atención del cuaderno, desde hacía un rato que había notado como esta se le había quedado mirando fijamente.

- Hoe... – no reacciono a tiempo, pues aun se encontraba algo ensimismada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – aunque desconcertado por su comportamiento, le sonrió, ya que ella no solía distraerse de esa manera, o al menos no lo hacia sin tener a Yue Tsukishiro enfrente.

- Perdón... – ahora si salió completamente de su ensoñación – ¿Syaoran qué me decías?

- Te pregunte ¿que si te sientes bien? – le repitió calmadamente – desde hace un rato que me estas mirando fijamente y para serte sincero eso hace que me desconcentre...

- L-lo... lo lamento... – dijo totalmente apenada – deje volar mi imaginación un poco, eso es todo... – bajo la mirada algo sonrojada, el chico se sintió mas aturdido que antes con su actitud¿de cuando acá ella se avergonzaba de esa manera frente a él?

- ¿Puedo saber en que pensabas? – le miro inquisitivo, le daba cierta curiosidad el saber que era lo que había puesto a la joven así.

- Fue una tontería... – quiso restarle importancia, al ser algo humillante para ella hablar de eso, mas él no se iba a dar tan fácilmente por vencido.

- Vamos Sakura, te prometo que no me reiré por muy tonto que sea... – alzo una mano en señal de juramento.

- En serio Syaoran, no es nada... – intento volver a su ensayo pero el muchacho no la dejo evadirlo, por lo que se jugo su ultimo recurso para obligarla a confesar.

- Sakura... – el joven le miro fijamente a los ojos, la castaña odiaba cuando le mirara así, a veces podía sentir como si este la traspasara el alma con su simple mirada, y es que por lo general era así como este lograba hacerla hablar aunque ella se negara tajantemente a hacerlo.

- Syaoran por favor, no me obligues a decirte, es algo muy bochornoso... – repitió a manera de suplica, tratando de convencerlo, aunque estaba noventa y nueve por ciento segura de que no lo lograría, aun así quiso afianzarse al uno por ciento de las probabilidades.

- Esta bien, si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas... – el joven se escucho hasta cierto punto resentido, por lo que decidió ignorarla y seguir con sus apuntes.

- Tampoco quiero que te enojes conmigo por no decírtelo... – lo conocía demasiado bien para percatarse de la molestia reflejada en sus palabras.

- Yo no estoy enojado... – oh, si que lo estaba, no se necesitaba ser un adivino para darse cuenta de ello y eso solo auguraba otra mas de las infantiles discusiones que solían tener por cosas que a los ojos de la castaña no tenían importancia.

- ¿Por que tienes que ser así...? – replico la joven, con mediano tono de reproche hacia a su amigo, al sentirse de alguna manera presionada por él.

- Así ¿cómo? – contestó con aparente indiferencia, lo que saco automáticamente de quicio a la castaña.

- Sabes que, olvídalo... – se volvió bruscamente a su ensayo, dejando al chico notoriamente sorprendido, por primera vez es sus diecisiete años de conocerla, no podía descifrar su comportamiento.

- ¡¿Qué lo olvide?, si ni siquiera me has dicho nada...! – replico él alzando un poco la voz.

- ¡¿Y que quieres que te diga...?! – la muchacha de orbes esmeralda no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva, ya que sin saberlo, el castaño era el causante directo de su actual actitud para con él, lo que evidentemente no podía decirle, ya que si lo hacia, obligadamente también tenia que contarle sobre su fantasía de anoche y dar muchas explicaciones de las que sinceramente ella aun no tenia las respuestas.

- ¡No lo sé...! – le dijo completamente exasperado, revolviendo con ansiedad sus ya de por si rebeldes cabellos – ¡tu eres la que sabes...!

- ¡Kya...! – estallo en su propia frustración de no poder decirle la verdad, así que inmediatamente tomó aire para posteriormente dar un hondísimo suspiro de resignación – esta bien te lo diré... – le dijo mas serena, sin saber con exactitud que era lo que le iba a decir

- Te escucho... – él también trato de serenarse, ya que le resultaba ciertamente cansado el tener esa clase de discusiones con su amiga.

- Estaba pensando en nosotros... – soltó de repente sin pensarlo, lo que inconscientemente hizo que desviara apenadamente la mirada.

- ¿Nosotros? – cuestionó dudosamente el ambarino ante semejante declaración.

- Quiero decir en nuestra amistad... – sin quererlo, el joven le dio unos segundos para pensar mejor en lo que le había dicho, replanteando rápidamente su respuesta, que ya no resultaba tan sospechosa como la anterior.

- ¿Y...? – el joven solo alzo inquisitivamente una ceja en señal de no entender – yo no le veo lo "bochornoso" a eso

- Agh... todo es culpa de Tomoyo... – murmuro bajamente, no obstante el chico la alcanzo a escuchar claramente.

- Ahora si que no entiendo nada¿explícame qué tiene que ver Tomoyo en todo esto? – el chico se cruzo de brazos, mirándole mas intensamente que antes, demandando con ello una explicación coherente.

- Nada y todo a la vez, pues es que ayer empezó a decirme ciertas cosas sobre una posible relación entre Eriol y yo, cuando le dije que me había pedido que nos viéramos después de clases...

- Momento¿Eriol te pidió que salieras con él...? – la castaña no pareció percatarse del ligero aire de molestia que el chico utilizo para referirse al peliazul, por lo que continuo con su confusa explicación sin prestarle atención, tratando de omitir a toda costa el verdadero motivo de su actitud hacia el castaño.

- No exactamente, pues al final resulto que no era una cita...

- ¡Sakura me estas volviendo loco!, podrías hablarme en español y decirme que es lo que esta sucediendo...

- De acuerdo... de acuerdo, no empieces a sulfurarte... – antes de comenzar la chica retuvo todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones antes de exhalarlo en un sonoro resoplido – todo comenzó luego de mi visita de anteayer – comenzó con su explicación – después de que me fui a casa comencé a examinar el balón que me pediste que te guardara, tu sabes, solo por curiosidad... – y así la joven le relato calmadamente todo lo sucedido, desde el momentáneo extravió de su balón, el encuentro con Kero, el pequeño cachorro que la asusto y que luego descubrió pertenecía a Eriol, la invitación de él para verse al día siguiente, las ideas de Tomoyo referente a su posible relación, su encuentro en el campo de fútbol después de clases y finalmente el extraño desafió que este le había impuesto – y eso fue todo...

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que jugaste un mano a mano contra Eriol y ganaste...? – el chico castaño le veía totalmente incrédulo.

- ¿Un mano a mano? – se mostró un poco confundida por la terminología empleada por el chico, a pesar de que tenia mas o menos una idea de a lo que se refería el ambarino – si hablas de que si jugué sola contra Eriol y gane, pues si, lo hice... o al menos fue mas o menos así, porque para fin de que yo le metiera un solo gol, que fue lo que me pidió para ganarle, el me anoto treinta – al escuchar lo ultimo el castaño se rió con ganas, mas que nada al ver la cara contrariada de su amiga - ¿qué¿de que te ríes?, ves, por eso no te quería decir nada.

- N-no... no te enojes por favor... – decía aun entre risas, la castaña solo le miraba fulminantemente con el ceño levemente fruncido – es solo que no te imagino a ti, la anti-futbolista mas empedernida que conozco, jugando el deporte que mas detesta en la vida...

- Admito que no le veía mucha gracia a eso de andar pateando una pelota como tonto... – confeso – pero una vez que empiezas a jugar te das cuenta de que no es tan fácil como cuando lo ves por la televisión, no digo que la gimnasia no sea también bastante complicada, lo que intento decir es que en la gimnasia no importa el ejercicio que realices mientras te salga bien, pues lo que importa es la precisión con la que lo ejecutas tu rutina sobre las demás competidoras, pero cuando jugué contra Eriol me di cuenta de que mis movimientos perfectos no servirían de nada, sino que tendría que usar todo a mi alcance para quitarle ese balón, aun cuando mis intentos no fueran perfectos, gráciles o elegantes como los de un cisne – el castaño le escucho atentamente al percibir cierto agrado en sus palabras – y sabes que fue lo mas extraño, que me gusto sentir esa emoción de querer ganar a cualquier costo...

- Sakura ¿me estas hablando en serio? – le espeto esta vez sin ninguna clase de burla de por medio.

- Por supuesto que lo digo en serio... – al castaño no le quedaron dudas de sus palabras al ver la firmeza que los ojos de su amiga reflejaban – jamás había sentido tanta satisfacción al hacer algo en mi vida.

- Pues si te sentiste tan bien, por que no dejas de una buena vez por todas la gimnasia y te dedicas a alcanzar tus propios sueños... – una vez mas intento convencerla, pero como siempre esta se mostró negativa ante la idea.

- Tu bien sabes que no podría...

- No Sakura, no lo sé... – le dijo severamente, pues simplemente no podía entender que era lo que le ataba y el impedía llevar a cabo sus propios anhelos – tu eres la que ya has decidido darte por vencida sin luchar...

- Pero es que es imposible, defraudaría a muchas personas si lo hiciera... – se levanto abruptamente de su silla, dando bruscamente la media vuelta para darle la espalda al chico.

- Y que importa defraudarlas a ellas, mientras no te defraudes a ti misma... – le hablo con mayor suavidad, tomando delicadamente una de sus manos, al ver que las verdaderas intenciones de la chica eran escapar, para no tener que enfrentar su realidad. Al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre la suya, esta mecánicamente se giro para verle con los ojos ligeramente nublados – ¿o acaso no eres tu quien toma las decisiones sobre lo que harás con tu vida? – prosiguió en su intento de hacerla ver sus errores, apretando mas fuerte su mano para hacerle sentir que ella no estaba sola, pues contaba con él – y si te equivocas ¿no serás tu la que pague las consecuencias de tu error?

- No puedo... – en su desesperación la chica tomo asiento junto a él, a un costado de la cama – no soy tan fuerte como todos creen... – su semblante se ensombreció tristemente ante la impotencia y sobre todo la presión que sentía recaer sobre sus hombros – aunque lo intente, no puedo dejar todo atrás sin que me importe...

- Sakura, yo se que tu puedes lograrlo... – le hablo apaciblemente mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el contorno de su cara – aun no pierdo la confianza en ti...

-Syaoran… – inesperadamente se lanzo sobre él para abrazarle, aunque lo tomo desprevenido, este igualmente correspondió al abrazo...

La chica no recordaba la ultima vez que Syaoran la había abrazado de esa manera, pero se sentía realmente bien el estar tan de cerca de él, su simple aroma a sándalo le tranquilizaba enormemente y es que estando a su lado mágicamente todos sus demonios internos eran exiliados, ya que solamente ellos dos existían en aquel espacio.

Se sonrió ante el pensamiento de permanecer así para siempre, lejos de todas las cosas que la atormentaban, y entonces aquella promesa entre los dos se hizo mas presente que nunca en su cabeza, esa seguridad que el joven le brindaba con el simple hecho de estar a su lado le obligó definitivamente a tomar de una buena vez por todas las riendas de su vida.

- Sabes Syaoran... – después de un largo rato de permanecer en silencio le hablo con mayor calma, mas sin apartarse un solo milímetro de él, al contrario, se había afianzado mas fehacientemente a su pecho, cosa que al chico tampoco no parecía desagradarle, aunque si bien los pensamientos de este fuesen otros totalmente distintos a los de ella, ya que los suyos eran mas bien de fraternal protección – ya eh tomado una decisión...

- ¿En serio...? – le escucho a la expectativa, puesto que nunca había podido percibir tanta confianza en la castaña.

- Si, eh decidido de una buena vez por todas hablar con mi madre y decirle lo que en realidad siento...

- Me alegro de que al fin hayas reaccionado... mi pequeña hermanita... – no supo el por qué, pero de repente el mundo entero se le vino encima, y con el, toda la seguridad y confianza que tanto trabajo le había costado adquirir.

Y es que si bien continuamente él la llamaba de esa manera, en esa ocasión fue algo totalmente distinto, ya que sintió como su corazón se empequeñecía y una nueva y mas grande tristeza que la anterior embargaba su interior, era verdad, fue un tonta al olvidar que Syaoran y ella solo eran eso, hermanos no de sangre, pero al fin y al cabo hermanos, o al menos eso era lo que los dos se empeñaban en creer, porque la realidad era que ante semejante cercanía ninguno estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el otro...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora si que no tengo excusa para la flojeritis aguda que me ataco durante algunos días (XD), no había tenido nada de inspiración y la verdad no se si es porque se acerca la navidad, y mi musa inspiradora ya se fue de vacaciones y ni me aviso (XD), que no pude subir otro capitulo hasta ahora, quizás no haya quedado muy bien, pero fue todo lo que mi cabecilla pudo dar en estas condiciones (x.x), por otro lado, en cuanto a la historia, creo que se pone cada vez mas rara, o al menos yo nunca había leído en ningún fanfic en el que Sakura jugara soccer (XD), y es que gracias a mis hermanos que se adueñan del control remoto y se la pasan viendo cuanto partido de fútbol se les cruza entre canal y canal (_hombres al fin y al cabo_ (u.uU) es que me gusta este deporte (_aunque los supercampeones también tuvieron mucho que ver en el asunto_ (XD), a parte de que en la secundaria también lo practicaba, de hecho eche mano de una que otra de mis experiencias personales para desarrollar el fic, creo que eso ya no viene al tema (n.nU), así que ya no me extiendo mas, solo hago un especial agradecimiento a quienes leen esta loca historia, pero sobre todo a quienes tan amablemente me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior, ya me despido y nos leemos el próximo capitulo.


	4. Encarando los Obstaculos

Con sentimientos reencontrados, Sakura regreso a su casa, según se acercaba a la puerta principal de su hogar sus nervios crecían; sentía el estomago revolvérsele de solo pensar en qué le diría exactamente a su madre, es que sobre todas las cosas que ya había recapacitado, de alguna forma aun le resultaba imposible decirle la verdad sin que esta se decepcionara por completo de ella y mucho mas, luego de los recientes sucesos, al haber ganado la copa del campeonato intercolegial nacional de gimnasia.

Más por otro lado y después de todo, ya había tomado una firme decisión, era tiempo de ser egoísta y por una sola vez en la vida, hacer lo que ella realmente quería, aun si al hacerlo, tuviese que defraudar a varias personas.

Lo único que en esos momentos le impulsaba a seguir adelante, era el saber que contaba con Syaoran, estaba segura de que si algo salía mal, él siempre estaría a su lado para consolarla, la simple idea de que su mejor amigo, «que ahora le quedaba mas que claro este era», le brindara su incondicional apoyo, le daba la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentar finalmente el peor temor que su ser albergaba desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás, confesarle a su madre la verdad.

Sostuvo el picaporte de la puerta durante unos segundos, antes de dar un hondísimo suspiro para armarse de valor y así cruzar el umbral de la entrada, con pesados pasos se dirigió hasta la sala, al no encontrar ahí a su madre, se siguió de largo hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta de madera bajo las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, ya que esa puerta conducía justo al sótano, sus padres lo había mandado acondicionar de tal manera, que ahora funcionaba como una practica oficina.

Y tal como lo pensó, ahí se encontraba su madre, de antemano sabía que su padre había salido desde muy temprano con rumbo a la universidad, según dijo llegaría tarde, pues la investigación que se estaba realizando en la facultad desde hacía un par de meses atrás, requería totalmente de su personal supervisión.

Sigilosamente bajo las escaleras, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, y aun así hizo acopio de todo su aplomo para seguir adelante, cada escalón que descendía, era un peldaño menos entre la estrecha línea que dividía la invisible reja de la jaula que la mantenía aprisionada y la libertad que le permitiría abrir sus alas y volar libremente, para así alcanzar sus propios sueños.

- Hola mamá... – saludo al ver como la aludida se encontraba de espaldas a ella, trabajando en su computadora y a su vez revisando algunos papeles para la audiencia que tendría el lunes en la corte.

- Ah, hola querida, no te escuche entrar... – giro un poco su silla para mirarle de frente con una tranquila sonrisa en los labios – ¿hace mucho que regresaste?

- No... – le dijo sin mayor emoción, mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño sofá situado junto a las escaleras – acabo de llegar.

- ¿Y como te fue? – siguió sonriéndole con la misma apacibilidad, sin sospechar en lo mas mínimo lo que su hija se traía entre manos – ¿avanzaron con los estudios?

- Si... tu sabes el niño prodigio que es Syaoran... – comento con indiferencia, pues su mente estaba mas concentrada en tratar de encontrar el mejor momento para soltarle lo que tenía que decirle, y es que entre mas pronto lo dijera, mas rápido acabaría su tormento interior.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – le miro preocupada, al notar lo inquieta que se encontraba su hija, desde que había tomado asiento esta no había parado de jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, una clara señal de que algo no andaba bien.

- Es solo... – murmuro bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, simplemente las palabras deseadas no salían de su boca, fue entonces que la figura de Syaoran dándole ánimos se hizo nuevamente presente en sus pensamientos, después de unos segundos de mudo silencio, apretó fuertemente sus puños para armarse de todo el valor que le fuera posible, exhalando un larguísimo suspiro al creer sentirse preparada para dejar salir esas palabras que durante tanto tiempo había querido pronunciar sin éxito alguno – es solo que necesito hablar contigo... – levanto decisivamente la mirada para verle de frente, haciendo que paulatinamente el tono de su voz se escuchase mas seguro.

Capitulo 4

_**Encarando los Obstáculos**_

La mujer titubeo por unos momentos, no salía de su confusión al ver la extraña seriedad que de repente adoptara su hija menor, dicha confusión se acrecentaba al advertir el extraño brillo que reflejaba la esmeralda mirada de la joven.

- Por supuesto¿de que se trata? – de nueva cuenta adoptó su actitud relajada, manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios para darle a entender a su hija, que contaba con toda su atención.

- Es sobre el equipo de gimnasia... – hablo pausadamente, ya no había marcha atrás, le confesaría de una buena vez por todas su real sentir, dejando para mas tarde la culpa y el remordimiento que seguramente le aguardaban – hay algo muy importante que eh querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo... no me atrevía a decírtelo porque en parte sé que tal vez te decepciones por completo de mi y pienses que soy una irresponsable, pero es que ya no puedo callar esto por mas tiempo, es demasiado el peso y ya no quiero seguir engañándote y mucho menos seguir engañándome a mi misma.

- Sakura me estas asustando... y no entiendo lo que estas tratando de decirme – la mujer le miro con bastante inquietud, mas la joven mantuvo la firmeza de su mirada en todo momento.

- Mamá, eh tomado una importante decisión que creo debes saber... – su semblante adopto un mayor tinte de seriedad al decir lo ultimo, advirtiendo como la expectante mirada de su madre se agudizaba – eh decido renunciar al equipo de gimnasia... – bien, finalmente lo había dicho, ahora solo le quedaba aguardar la inevitable reacción de su madre, quien se quedo callada ante semejante declaración, jamás imagino que eso tan importante seria el renunciar a lo que creyó, su hija mas amaba en la vida.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio? – de su rostro se había borrado toda clase de expresión, lo que de alguna manera endurecía sus facciones, por un momento llego a intimidar a la joven de castaños cabellos, mas a pesar de ello no dudo en contestar afirmativamente la formulación hecha por su madre.

- Muy en serio... – según avanzaba la conversación, lentamente fue sintiendo como el peso de las cadenas que la ataban a su jaula se aligeraba mas y mas.

- ¿Pero por qué? – la mujer no salía de su desconcierto, era tan repentino aquello que no sabia como reaccionar – yo creía que adorabas la gimnasia.

- ¡No mamá, siempre la eh odiado...! – exclamo sin pensar, de lo cual no se dio cuenta hasta al ver el rostro sorprendido de su madre, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era calmarse un poco, para poder escoger con mayor cuidado sus palabras siguientes – al principio era divertido – prosiguió, sin embargo, con un tono mas sereno – ya que era algo en lo que sobresalía de los demás, pero con el tiempo lo sentí mas como una carga... como una responsabilidad que tenia para con otros y no para conmigo misma.

- Pero ese siempre fue tu sueño Sakura... – argumento con desconcierto la hermosa mujer de grisáceos cabellos.

- En realidad... ese fue tu sueño... – aunque dudando, sintió que lo mejor era decirle toda la verdad – esa es la razón por la que no podía decirte nada, creía que si lo hacía te defraudaría a ti y yo no quería eso, no quería decepcionarte...

- Me decepciona mas haber vivido todo este tiempo engañada, creyendo que tu eras feliz, cuando en realidad lo único que hacías era mentirme... – la castaña sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón al escuchar las palabras dichas por su madre, de todas las reacciones posibles que creyó esta tendría, la que menos imagino fue justamente la que ahora le estaba mostrando.

- Pero es que esa nunca fue mi intención... – le respondió desesperadamente, no sabiendo en que punto de la discusión ella se había convertido en la mala de la historia, cuando en el principio se suponía que era la victima de los caprichos de otros.

- Aun así, debiste decírmelo y no hacerme creer que hacia un buen papel de madre cuando en realidad no era así... – le dijo notoriamente dolida la mujer, puesto que su firme voz comenzaba a quebrarse, lo que hizo sentir muy culpable a la chica, ahora veía claramente que su madre no era la única responsable de esa tormentosa carga que había tenido sobre sus hombros por tantos años.

- Lo lamento... – bajo tristemente la mirada hacia el piso al darse cuenta por primera vez, del error que había cometido al callar sus sentimientos todo ese tiempo – pero es que yo... – continuó sin apartar un solo instante la mirada del piso, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban empañársele – yo creí que esa era la única forma para que tu me prestarías un poco de atención...

- ¿De que hablas? – al instante le cuestiono, siguiendo sin tener claros los verdaderos sentimientos de su hija – Sakura, yo siempre eh estado al pendiente de ti.

- ¡Pero no tanto como lo has estado de Touya...! – se levanto bruscamente de su asiento ante la sorprendida mirada de la peliplateada, sin querer la castaña había perdido los estribos nuevamente, mas al recapacitar su actitud y ver el dejo de temor en los ojos grisáceos de su madre se giro apenadamente para darle la espalda, sin poder comprender de donde era que habían salido tales palabras, no... si lo sabía, durante muchos años su cerebro le había repetido lo mismo, quizás era por eso que prefería pasar mas el tiempo con los Li que con su propia familia – no pienses mal, tú sabes lo mucho que quiero a mi hermano – le hablo en un pequeño murmullo, sin atreverse a mirarle de frente – pero de alguna manera me sentí desplazada por él, y es que cuando éramos pequeños tu siempre hablabas con tanto orgullo y admiración de él, que yo sentía que para ti Touya era el hijo perfecto, el inteligente, el responsable, el que todo lo hacia bien y en cambio yo, solo estaba ahí como un mueble mas... – termino en un suspiro cansado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza con cierto pesar, como si el recordar aquello le causara dolor – y es que todo eso cambió cuando gane mi primera medalla... entonces tu estabas tan contenta, que por una sola vez sentí que yo era el centro de atención y no Touya, además cuando ganaba, tú siempre me contabas todas aquellas historias sobre como yo estaba logrando las cosas que tu no pudiste hacer, de veras llegue a pensar que la única forma de que te sintieras orgullosa de mi, seria si yo lograba ver realizados tus sueños... – finalmente se giro para verle, aunque con una triste sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

- Sakura yo lo siento, nunca quise... – se sintió abrumada, nunca imagino escuchar tal revelación¿cómo podía haber sido tan ciega y no darse cuenta por lo que estaba pasando su hija? – por favor perdóname, debí darme cuenta de lo mucho que me necesitabas... – de alguna forma trataba de redimirse a los ojos de su hija, aunque si bien ella misma no pudiera perdonarse por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Mi intención no era hacerte sentir culpable mamá... – al notar el sufrimiento que se dibujaba en el rostro y las palabras de su madre, la chica en un rápido movimiento se acerco hasta quedar junto a su progenitora, tomándola cariñosamente de ambas manos para tratar de reconfortarla – por favor no te pongas así, lo único que quiero es que no estés molesta conmigo por lo que voy a hacer...

- Cariño, yo no estoy molesta... – le dijo ahogadamente, mirando directamente en sus ojos verdes, tratando de encontrar en ellos aunque sea el mas mínimo reproche, pero al no detectar rencor alguno, tuvo la suficiente confianza de llevar una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la castaña, acariciándola con tanta ternura, como la que solo una madre puede expresar en un pequeño gesto – al contrario, me siento extremadamente culpable de lo que has tenido que vivir todo este tiempo...

- Es que la culpa no es solo tuya, si yo te hubiera dicho lo que sentía quizás... – esta no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir al ser acallada por la mujer.

- No Sakura, la culpa ha sido mía, debí darme cuenta de lo mucho que tu me necesitabas... – aunque sus grisáceos ojos demostraban tristeza, la mujer le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su hija – y es que debo admitir que estaba tan emocionada con tus logros, que egoístamente los tome como míos, espero que puedas perdonarme... y si en realidad lo que quieres renunciar al equipo de gimnasia yo respetare tu decisión.

- ¡¿En verdad?! – al escuchar lo ultimo, la castaña sintió un gran alivio y toda esa presión que sentía recaer sobre su ser, desapareció mágicamente.

- Por supuesto... – le respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias mamá!, muchas, muchas gracias... – estaba tan emocionada, que sin pensar se lanzo eufóricamente sobre su madre para abrazarla, afectuosamente esta correspondió el abrazo, desde hacia mucho tiempo que su hija no le mostraba su afecto tan abiertamente, por lo que solo se concentro en ella y no se percato en que momento alguien mas se había hecho participe de su conversación.

- ¿Hay alguna fecha en especial que se me haya olvidado? – dijo con apacibilidad la persona que recién había llegado, sonriendo calmadamente al ver la escena tan peculiar que estaban protagonizando su esposa y su hija.

- Hola querido... – la mujer de grisáceos cabellos se seco disimuladamente algunas lagrimas que sin querer había derramado, antes de saludar felizmente al hombre castaño de gafas, que estaba situado al final de las escaleras, justo a unos pasos de donde ellas se encontraban, mientras se apartaba calmadamente de su hija.

- ¡Papá, regresaste temprano...! – dijo alegremente la castaña al verlo.

- Si, decidí que todo el equipo de investigación necesitábamos un merecido descanso, así que eh resuelto pasar lo que resta del fin de semana con mi familia – tranquilamente se dirigió hasta donde las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida se encontraban, situándose frente a ellas – ¿qué les parece si mañana vamos a visitar el acuario o algún otro lugar?, ustedes deciden...

- Eso merece una celebración, ahora mismo preparare algo especial para la cena... – dijo jovialmente su mujer, poniéndose al instante de pie – ¿les parece bien?

- Eso seria genial mamá... – decía la ojiverde tomando la delantera, para caminar frente a sus padres, quienes le siguieron.

- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme? – le propuso en cordial tono la mujer, mientras los tres subían las escaleras.

- Por supuesto – se giró para sonreírle sinceramente, como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, o al menos no frente a ella, se sentía emocionada, de un momento otro esa barrera entre las dos había desaparecido, sin contar que ahora estaba completamente segura de que podría contar con el apoyo y cariño de su madre cuando lo necesitara, tal y como siempre debió haber sido.

- - -

Para Sakura esa fue una de las cenas mas especiales que hubiese compartido con sus padres, estaba satisfecha de haberse mostrado tan abierta, y es que entre varias anécdotas que compartió con ellos, que le escucharon atentamente, termino la cena, a penas se dieron las buenas noches, la joven no espero a subir a su habitación para contarle todo lo ocurrido a su mejor amigo. Aun no cerraba la puerta tras de si, cuando tomo el celular de la bolsa de su chaleco blanco e hizo una rápida llamada.

- Hola Syaoran... – saludó al instante cuando escucho como contestaba esa inconfundible voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

- «_Ah, hola Sakura¿y cómo te fue?_» – no tardo en hacer la pregunta obligada, había visto tanta decisión en la actitud de su amiga cuando se despidieron por la tarde, que estaba casi seguro de que finalmente esta le hablaría de frente a su madre – «_¿pudiste hablar con tu mamá?_»

- Es por eso que te llamo... – la chica charlaba de lo mas calmada e incluso realizaba sus actividades acostumbradas antes de irse a dormir, tales como buscar su pijama en el armario, arreglar su cama, dirigirse al baño para cepillar sus dientes, entre otras cosas mas, sin apartar ni un solo momento de su oreja el teléfono celular – hable con ella, pero es que no resulto como yo esperaba…

- «_¿Qué fue lo que paso?_» – la castaña pudo percibir cierta preocupación en la voz del chico – «_¿se enojo contigo?_»

- Al principio lo hizo, pero después todo se arreglo... – el ambarino sintió un gran alivio al escucharla decir lo ultimo, ya que si algo salía mal, de alguna manera él seria el responsable directo del sufrimiento de su amiga, y es que si había una cosa que no soportaba, era verla triste o afligida por algo – sabes, es la primera vez que puedo hablar tan abiertamente con ella...

- «_Me alegro, aunque no por eso voy a dejar de decir...»_ – hizo una pausa para aclararse un poco la garganta – _« "te... lo... di... je..."_» – inmediatamente adopto su actitud bromista, si bien lo que decía era verdad, pues durante mucho tiempo el chico le repitió una y otra vez, que ella sufría porque quería, puesto que él estaba completamente seguro que si le hablaba honestamente a su madre, esta la entendería.

- Si, si, si, lo admito, tú tenías la razón y yo estaba equivocada, oh gran sabio Syaoran... – le siguió la broma, sabiendo anticipadamente que este tenia la razón.

- «_Disculpa¿podrías repetirlo?, creo que hay algo de interferencia y no te oí_» - la castaña ya veía venir como el trigueño no la dejaría en paz con ese tema, así que decidió cortar con aquello, antes de que el ego de su amigo creciera mas de la cuenta.

- Estas loco si crees que lo repetiré... – dijo entre risas.

- «_No me puedes culpar por intentarlo_» – le respondió despreocupado – «_por lo pronto mañana tengo planeado aplastarte jugando_»

- Respecto a eso... bien, pues tengo algo que decirte... – de repente la castaña se puso bastante seria, o al menos así lo percibió el otro chico – es que me temo que no podré ir a visitarte mañana, papá tomo el día libre y nos llevara a mamá y a mi al acuario, lo lamento en verdad...

- «_Descuida Sakura, yo se lo difícil que es que tu papá tenga un día libre, créeme que si papá todavía estuviera conmigo yo haría lo mismo que tu... _» - aunque si bien quiso disimular, no pudo evitar expresar tristeza al decir lo ultimo.

- Aun lo extrañas mucho ¿no es así? – al escucharlo, la chica tomo asiento en su cama, dejando sus bromas para otro momento.

- «_Con el tiempo eh aprendido a sobrellevarlo, pero si, aun lo extraño..._» – cerro los ojos pesadamente, no se encontraba físicamente frente a ella y aun así podía percibir perfectamente la melancolía con que este se expresaba, no por nada era quien mejor lo conocía, incluso igual o aun mas que la propia madre del castaño – «_lo mejor será cambiar de tema, así que cuéntame ¿que es lo que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?_»

- Por lo pronto, esperar pacientemente a lo que me espera el lunes… – no quiso profundizar mas en aquel asunto, se había prometido a si misma no volver a tocar ese tema a menos de que Syaoran quisiera hablar de el, le había dolido tanto verlo sufrir en aquella ocasión, que lo que menos quería era recordarle el pasado – el equipo no será tan benevolente como lo fue mamá y si sobrevivo, ya veré que hacer.

- «_Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, y si logras mantenerte con vida te veré después de la escuela_» – al parecer el buen estado de animo del ambarino había regresado a la normalidad.

- Esta bien... – se sonrió mas calmada al darse cuenta del cambio de actitud.

- «_Entonces sino te importa hasta mañana..._»– se expreso en un sonoro bostezo - «_estoy algo cansado y ya quisiera dormirme..._»

- ¿Cansado? – dijo bastante sorprendida – pero si no haces nada.

- «_También de no hacer nada se cansa uno..._» – protestó él.

- Si tu lo dices... – miro de reojo el teléfono, mostrando sus serias dudas sobre lo dicho por el chico – hasta mañana... – su semblante cambio para mostrar una picara sonrisa – buenas noches y que sueñes con los angelitos jeje...

- «_Si, buenas noches y que tu también sueñes con los angelitos, especialmente con el angelito de yo..._» – obviamente lo dijo jugando, pero eso no evito que un sonrojo tiñera de presto las mejillas de la chica, ya había fantaseado mucho con su "amigo" últimamente y lo que menos quería era empezar a soñar con él.

- Tu no eres un angelito... – argumento para tratar de desviar el tema, dando gracias a los cielos de que este no pudiera verla.

- «_Pero podría llegar a serlo..._» – respondió ingenuamente, sin imaginar que sus palabras solo lograban inquietar mas a la chica, quien empezaba a imaginar el bello ángel que sería Syaoran, con esa encantadora sonrisa que solo a ella le mostraba, definitivamente él era perfec...to... y ahí volvía la reprimenda interior, de alguna manera debía apaciguar esos pensamientos que no eran los propios de una "amiga".

- Tanto encierro ya te esta afectando – murmuro acalorada, ahora era ella quien no veía la hora de dar por terminada aquella conversación.

- «_ ¿Tu crees?, porque yo me siento de lo mas normal..._» – dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada, simplemente su risa era divina, la castaña se molesto de sobremanera al pensarlo, ya se estaba pareciendo a Tomoyo, si seguía así iba a volverse loca.

- Olvídalo, que descanses... – hizo lo mas prudente que se le ocurrió en esos momentos, dar por terminada definitivamente esa conversación.

- «_Hasta mañana..._» – el castaño se despidió alegremente, sin saber que dejaba a una confundida chica del otro lado de la línea, quien simplemente no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su ser.

- Si... hasta mañana... - dejo escapar un hondo suspiro al colgar, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la blanda superficie de su cama, repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez que Syaoran era su amigo, su mejor amigo y nada mas...

- - -

El fin de semana había sido maravilloso; Sakura se divirtió mucho al lado de sus padres, disfrutando al máximo su compañía, para ella ese domingo fue perfecto, comenzando con la visita al acuario por la mañana y ya pasado del mediodía su padre las había invitado tanto a su madre como a ella a un bonito restaurante, después de la comida fueron al parque de diversiones, en donde su padre demostró la gran puntería que poseía para derribar botellas, ganando así un pequeño animal de felpa alado, al que la castaña decidió darle el nombre de Kero, en honor a ese cachorro con quien tropezara accidentalmente un par de días atrás, al creer que su encuentro con el canino fue un golpe de suerte, pues a partir de ese momento, muchas cosas cambiaron para bien en su vida; y ya para cerrar con broche de oro fueron a ver una película que recién se estrenaba en el cine.

No obstante, toda su felicidad se esfumo al llegar la hora de ir a la cama, sus demonios internos se habían desatado nuevamente para atormentarla, no pudo dormir pensando en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente, cuando tuviese que decirle a todo el equipo de gimnasia, que su capitana, la campeona nacional, renunciaba para tratar de alcanzar una meta todavía inexistente.

Ya veía venir los reproches de las chicas, pero por otro lado pensaba en que si ya había podido decírselo a su madre, quien era su mayor preocupación, lo demás seria pan comido ¿o no?

Realmente esa no fue una noche muy reparadora, no pudo dormir lo suficiente por estar pensando y pensando, de un momento a otro el nuevo día la había alcanzado, el sol comenzaba a brillar cuando la joven dejo la comodidad de su cama, y es que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo la castaña no necesito ni la ayuda de su despertador o de su madre para levantarse temprano.

Con no muy buena cara por el desvelo, se dirigió al baño contiguo a su habitación, no tenia caso seguir intentando conciliar el sueño cuando simplemente no podía hacerlo, quizás al sentir el agua fría del grifo sobre su rostro, lograría reanimarla aunque sea un poco.

Luego de asearse y cambiar sus pijamas por el uniforme de la preparatoria, dejo su cuarto y se encamino hasta la planta baja de la casa, dejando ciertamente sorprendidos a sus padres, quienes desconcertados se giraron al mismo tiempo para mirarse, luego de verla aparecer en el comedor mucho mas temprano que de costumbre, y es que ninguno había sido el responsable de haberla despertado.

Sakura no dio importancia a su actitud y se limito a ingerir su desayuno en completo silencio, le hubiese gustado haber hablado con Syaoran la noche anterior, cuando menos para un último consejo, pero es que había regresado tan tarde del cine, que supuso este ya se encontraría dormido, así que no quiso incomodarlo.

A la castaña le parecía algo irreal el caminar tranquilamente todo el trayecto de su casa a la escuela, sin la agitación de correr maratónicamente con tal de llegar a tiempo, mas en su interior no era lo único que sentía raro, extrañaba la compañía a Syaoran, quien siempre decía que hacer todo ese ejercicio lo mantenía en forma.

Al llegar a la escuela, decidió que lo mejor era irse directamente a su salón, aun tenía muchas cosas en que pensar antes de la confrontación que se avecinaba, y si bien Tomoyo quiso averiguar durante todo el día el motivo de su conducta, ya que definitivamente no era normal que la castaña se mostrase tan hermética y ausente, la chica se limitaba a sonreírle y decirle que todo estaba bien, no quería hablar hasta haber visto realizado su objetivo.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, incluso la clase de matemáticas se le hizo increíblemente corta, de esa manera fue como las clases habían terminado, llegando la hora decisiva para la joven, por fin se liberaría de la ultima atadura que la mantenía dentro de su invisible jaula.

Pacientemente espero afuera de los vestidores, aguardando a que todas las chicas se hubieran cambiado y estuviesen ya en el gimnasio, su primera idea fue la de hablar con la profesora Mizuki, la entrenadora del equipo, y así lo hizo, cuando entró en el gimnasio se encaminó hasta donde ella se encontraba parada dando algunas indicaciones a las demás chicas, sin querer ganándose la atención de las ahí presentes, que se le quedaban mirando con bastante curiosidad, ya que su capitana no portaba la ropa de entrenamiento, sino el uniforme común y corriente, la entrenadora no tardo en darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle también por lo que no dudo en dirigirse a la chica.

- Señorita Kinomoto ¿no cree que llega un poco tarde? – le señalo estrictamente la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos y ojos marrones, a penas la castaña llego junto a ella – como capitana debe dar el ejemplo a las demás.

- Lo siento... – inclino un poco la cabeza en muestra de respeto, ahora mas que nunca sentía los nervios apoderarse de ella.

- Vamos, desé prisa y cámbiese de ropa para que comience con el entrenamiento... – le ordeno, mas la chica no se movió un solo milímetro de su lugar, lo que llamo la atención de la joven profesora.

- Si no le molesta, me gustaría hablar con usted antes profesora – le hablo firmemente, con el mismo tono que había utilizado la vez anterior para hablar con su madre.

- Por supuesto... – le respondió calmadamente – ¿qué es lo que sucede?

- Eh... – dudo un poco, al sentir como todas las miradas de las presentes se posaban sobre ella, lo que le hacia sentirse algo incomoda – ¿podríamos hablar en privado? – miro de reojo a sus compañeras, la de cabellos marrones rápidamente entendió el mensaje, accediendo a la petición de la chica.

- Esta bien señorita Kinomoto¿le parece bien si hablamos en los vestidores? – la chica hizo un pequeño ademán afirmativo, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo, después de eso la profesora se dirigió al resto del equipo – mientras tanto chicas, sigan con la rutina... – seguidamente las dos se fueron a los vestidores, tal y como se lo había propuesto la mujer a la castaña, al llegar la primera tomo asiento en una de las bancas que estaban frente a los casilleros, la chica le imito y se sentó a su lado – ya estamos solas señorita Kinomoto ¿qué es lo que tiene que decirme?

- Es solo que yo... – momentáneamente, todo aquel discurso que había repasado durante su desvelo se había borrado por completo de su cabeza, quedando su mente en blanco – es algo difícil para mi... – apenada, bajo la vista hasta sus manos.

- ¿De que se trata Sakura? – le hablo mas familiarmente, al percibir su nerviosismo.

- Profesora Mizuki... quiero renunciar al equipo – definitivamente la mujer no se lo esperaba, quedando tan aturdida que su primer pensamiento fue el de que no haber escuchado bien.

- Es una broma ¿verdad? – miro fijamente a la chica, quien aun tenia fija la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas, que mantenía quietas sobre su regazo.

- Me temo que no... – con calma se giro para verla de frente – lo que le digo es cierto.

- Sakura ¿te das cuenta de lo mucho que repercutirá en las demás tu salida? – le dijo con suma seriedad al ver directamente en los ojos verdes de la chica, pues pudo darse cuenta de que no era mentira.

- Lo se... – no tardo en responderle con igual seriedad a la empleada por ella – es por eso que quise platicarlo antes con usted.

- Pero es que no entiendo por qué quieres hacer algo así... – la mujer se expreso un poco exaltada, parándose inesperadamente de su asiento al no salir todavía de su sorpresa – tú eres la mejor... y no solo de este equipo, sino del país entero, pero me dices así de fácil que quieres renunciar, simplemente no comprendo como alguien con el talento que tienes, querría hacer una cosa así... – la chica se quedo callada, sabia que no era un regaño, pero igual lo sintió como tal y en parte creyó que se lo merecía puesto que la profesora no era a la única personas que decepcionaría ese día. Al darse cuenta de que la chica no le respondería, la mujer hizo hincapié en otra suposición – ¿o es que acaso hay alguien que te este presionando para renunciar?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – se apresuro a contestar la castaña – si lo hago es porque así lo deseo.

- Tendrás que darme una mejor explicación que esa si quieres que te deje ir... – se planto frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, sin quitarle un solo instante la severa vista de encima a la chica.

- Es que yo ya no deseo seguir con esto... – hablo pausadamente, mirándole en todo momento a los ojos – estoy muy cansada y no creo que pueda seguir así...

- Entiendo que has estado bajo mucha presión últimamente, pero ese no es un motivo para que tu... – no pudo continuar, pues la joven no tardo en reaccionar.

- No, no, se equivoca... – la interrumpió abruptamente, al parecer la mujer se había formado una idea equivocada de lo que intentaba decirle – no es esa clase de cansancio a la que me refiero, lo que intento decir es que ya no quiero seguir atada a algo que no me satisface, la verdad es que a mi no me gusta la gimnasia.

- Entonces puedes ser tan amable de explicarme ¿qué es lo que estuviste haciendo en el equipo todo este tiempo? – le reprocho, haciéndole sentir culpable, pero a pesar de ello, esta no tardo en responderle.

- Si estuve en el equipo fue para complacer a alguien, pero ahora todo eso cambio y ya no necesito seguir fingiendo estar feliz al realizar un deporte que en realidad detesto – mas clara no pudo haber sido, y a pesar de ello su entrenadora hizo un ultimo intento por persuadirla.

- Ya se lo que haremos¿qué te parece si te doy un tiempo para que lo pienses mejor y después de eso volveremos a hablar?, esta bien... – a pesar de que ese fue el ultimo argumento convincente de la de cabellos marrones, este no tuvo ningún efecto en la chica.

- Es que ya no hay nada que pensar... – dijo firmemente la muchacha, matando toda esperanza que la mujer tuviera de convencerla de lo contrario.

- ¿Entonces esa es tu decisión definitiva? – se expreso derrotada, terminantemente no iba a poder hacerla desistir de su idea.

- Si profesora... – dijo con la misma firmeza de antes, logrando con ello que la profesora Mizuki al fin respetara su decisión.

- Si ese es el caso ya no insistiré mas, pero como capitana tu deberás ser quien comunique esta decisión al equipo...

- Esta bien, es lo justo...

- Andando entonces... – la mujer se puso en marcha a la salida de los vestidores, la castaña le siguió calladamente, su prueba mas dura estaba a punto de ser afrontada, por lo que mentalmente debía prepararse para salir dignamente de aquel enredo en el que años atrás se había metido.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Valla, cada vez puedo escribir menos seguido, simplemente eh andado escasa de ideas en estos días, pero quise publicar otro capitulo antes de que se terminara este año (n.n), por lo pronto no se para cuando pueda volver a publicar, así que les pido me tengan paciencia ya que esta historia se esta alargando mas de lo esperado, y es que yo calculaba que para estas fechas ya se andaría terminando y empezaría con la otra historia que tengo en mente (XD), pero bueno, algunas veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea (n.nU), ya por otra parte gracias por leer la historia y mucho mas por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios, muchas gracias y lamento la demora (n.n) me despido no sin antes desearles que tengan una feliz navidad y un muy prospero año nuevo (n.n), nos leemos en la próxima actualización, que creo será ya en el año entrante (XD), así que hasta el año que viene...


	5. Finalmente ¿Libre?

Creyó que seria lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, pero no fue así, se sentía el peor ser humano del planeta al ver el rostro desilusionado de todas las que hasta hoy habían sido sus compañeras.

Se fue alejando lentamente de ellas, aumentando el sentimiento de culpa en cada reclamo, queja y alguna que otra petición de que no las abandonara, aun así salió del gimnasio sin importarle ya mas nada, finalmente había roto la ultima de sus ataduras y por fin era libre para decidir lo que haría de ahora en adelante con su vida.

Pero ¿realmente qué quería hacer con su vida?, si bien era cierto que ya ningún peso recaía sobre sus hombros, tampoco tenía muy claro cual era el camino que debía seguir para alcanzar ese sueño que aun no tenia claro.

A penas las puertas del gimnasio se cerraron tras de ella, se alejo tan presurosamente como sus piernas se lo permitieron, su prioridad en aquel momento era la de llegar al lado de la única persona en quien podía confiar abiertamente sus sentimientos sin el temor de ser sermoneada, o peor aun, sin el temor de que se burlara de ella por su fracaso.

Se encontraba tan absorta en si misma, que ni siquiera escucho a la persona que le llamaba tan insistentemente desde hacia un par de metros atrás, no fue que lo supo hasta que esta le toco el hombro para llamar su atención.

- Sakura, hasta que por fin te alcance... – decía un poco agitada la joven de largos cabellos negro violáceo a espaldas de la de cabellos castaños; llamando inmediatamente la atención de la última, quien se giro instintivamente para verla – llevo como cinco minutos pidiéndote que me esperes¿acaso no me escuchaste?

- Yo... – no supo a bien que responder, todavía se encontraba algo desubicada por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos – lo lamento Tomoyo – respondió cabizbaja – supongo que estaba algo distraída...

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – la amatista inmediatamente pudo percibir la aflicción en el tono de voz de su amiga – te vez un poco triste...

- No, no es nada malo, no te preocupes... – medio sonrió para no preocuparla – perdóname por favor Tomoyo, pero tengo algo de prisa... – y así, sin decir nada mas se alejo de la violácea, retirándose del lugar tan velozmente como antes, la amatista se quedo en el mismo sitio, observando con bastante desconcierto a la chica que se alejaba y se perdía en la entrada principal del colegio.

No entendía el por qué sentía tantas ganas de correr, de llorar, de gritar e incluso de reír descontroladamente al mismo tiempo, eran tantas la emociones encontradas, que no sabia exactamente como reaccionar, ya que la sensación de culpa al tener presente el rechazo de sus compañeras, estaba logrando que la angustia fuese mas grande que la que sensación de alivio que supuestamente tenia que sentir.

Su confusión interna era tal, que simplemente no se fijo en que momento la luz verde del semáforo cambió a roja, de hecho no había ni dado dos pasos fuera de la acera, cuando se encontró cara a cara con un automóvil que se dirigía justo a donde ella se encontraba, la joven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, prácticamente se quedo petrificada, su cerebro le decía que se hiciese a un lado o todo por lo que había luchado terminaría ahí, sin embargo sus piernas no le respondieron, se quedo estática, viendo en cámara lenta como el vehículo se acercaba mas y mas a ella.

Capitulo 5

_**Finalmente ¿Libre?**_

Todo sucedió en fracción de segundos, el auto a gran velocidad, el sonido del claxon antes del impacto y finalmente la presencia salvadora que evito la chica fuese atropellada, pues justo en el ultimo momento, la joven sintió como alguien la jalaba hacia atrás, evitando que fuera arrollada por aquel deportivo negro.

Tardo unos segundos antes de poder reaccionar, tanto su respiración como su pulso se encontraban muy agitados, incluso podía oír claramente el desmesurado latir de su corazón que quería salir de su pecho, no fue que se reincorporo hasta que escucho la fría voz de su salvador dirigirse a ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – aunque sereno, la chica pudo percibir cierta preocupación en las palabras del joven que se encontraba de pie frente a ella, la castaña solo asintió con la cabeza, puesto que su voz se había quedado oculta en alguna parte de su garganta, le tomo unos momentos mas calmarse para dar el agradecimiento merecido a aquel chico, quien para su mayor sorpresa resulto ser aquel que cada noche le robaba el sueño.

- Gra-gracias Yue.. – medio articulo la chica por el nerviosismo, al ver de reojo la apuesta figura del chico alto de cabellos plateados y enigmática mirada azulina, no pudiendo evitar un sonrojo, que borro por completo la palidez que había adoptado la piel de su rostro debido al anterior susto, al sentir esos penetrantes ojos zafiros posados sobre ella.

- Pero si eres tu Kinomoto... – no mostró mucha sorpresa al descubrir de quien se trataba, esa chica era tan despistada que solía sufrir toda clase de accidentes, o al menos esa era su impresión, ya que cada vez que se topaba con ella, esta dejaba caer los libros o lo que fuese que trajera en las manos, se tropezaba constantemente al caminar, sufría accidentes en los entrenamientos e incluso, en algunas ocasiones caía sin remedio al piso al chocar contra algo inanimado que estuviese en su camino, la ultima vez había sido contra el poste de una de las canastas de baloncesto en el gimnasio, lo que no imaginaba el chico, era que la razón de su torpeza era ocasionada por su sola presencia, y es que a menudo los dos se encontraban, pues continuamente compartían el gimnasio para entrenar en sus respectivas disciplinas, (otra de las razones por las que hasta hoy Sakura no había renunciado al equipo de gimnasia) – me alegra ver que no hayas resultado lastimada... – le hablo con la fría indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.

- Si, gracias... – murmuro la chica sin salir del embelesamiento que le producían los hipnotizantes ojos azules del muchacho, era como si hubiesen puesto un hechizo mágico que le hacia perder la conciencia de sus acciones al conectar sus ojos con los de él.

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? – le cuestiono al ver la extraña actitud de la chica, quien parecía navegar en un universo paralelo al suyo.

- Hoe... – enrojeció descomunalmente al darse cuenta de su retraimiento, y es que aunque no lo quisiera, siempre terminaba actuando como una completa tonta frente a peliplateado – eh... yo... yo lo lamento jejeje, creo que aun estoy un poco afectada por lo que ocurrió... – mintió para justificarse y para que el chico no siguiera viéndola como un bicho raro.

- Seguro... – ya no quiso darle mas vueltas al asunto, tenia algo de prisa y lo que menos debía hacer era seguir perdiendo el tiempo – bien, nos vemos... te veo después Kinomoto – dijo él a manera de despedida, siguiendo de frente su camino, dejando a la chica mas y mas atrás a cada paso que daba.

- Si... nos vemos... – dijo soñadoramente en un suspiro, mientras levantaba tímidamente su mano para despedirse – Yue... – de un momento a otro, se sintió flotando entre las esponjosas nubes del cielo, brincando de una en una mientras los ángeles entonaban una hermosa melodía para acompañar su infinita felicidad, jamás imagino que toda su tristeza y confusión se iría al solo cruzar un par de palabras con ese chico que le robaba el aliento con una sola de sus palabras.

Mas relajada, retomo de nuevo el camino a su casa, esta vez tratando de prestar mayor atención a los altos en las esquinas, ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta principal de su casa, tomando el picaporte para entrar, cuando se detuvo en seco, girándose lentamente sobre su eje hasta toparse de frente con la fachada de la casa de Syaoran, una corazonada fue lo que le hizo pensarlo mejor antes de entrar, pues creyó una buena idea hablar primero con su mejor amigo sobre lo ocurrido, el efecto-Yue ya estaba pasándosele y necesitaba hablar con alguien, por lo que decidió redireccionar su camino, dirigiéndose hasta la casa de enfrente.

Llamó en un par de ocasiones a la puerta antes de que Yelan Li, la madre de Syaoran, atendiera la puerta y con un gesto amable la invitara a pasar, la chica accedió con igual cordialidad y en seguida se dirigió a la habitación del chico, golpeo fuertemente cuatro veces seguidas, dejando pasar un pequeño lapso de tiempo antes de dar un ultimo golpe un poco mas suave, un código inventado por ella y el castaño para saber que se trataba de alguno de ellos, el chico no tardo en dejarla entrar, esta obedeció, conduciendo sigilosamente su pasos al entrar.

- ¿Y bien Sakura...? – le cuestiono al instante el muchacho, sin levantar la mirada del nuevo libro que estaba leyendo, con ese serian cuatro libros leídos desde que su obligado cautiverio había comenzado, una semana atrás – ¿cómo te fue? – levanto levemente la mirada del voluminoso libro de pastas azules, para enfocarla en su amiga, quien ya tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama del chico, dándole la espalda.

- No tan bien como yo esperaba... – el joven hizo a un lado completamente su libro, dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche a un costado del reloj despertador, dirigiendo así toda su atención en la castaña, al percibir una ligera alteración en ella – creo que salí viva de milagro... – aunque con clara tristeza le sonrió, tratando de bromear para aligerar un poco su tensión.

- Así de malo fue eh... – la chica hizo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza – ¿puedo saber que fue lo que ocurrió? – trato de escucharse lo mas sereno posible, para darle la confianza necesaria a la chica.

- Si... – hizo una pausa para tomar la mayor cantidad de aire que pudiera en sus pulmones, dejándolo escapar de golpe unos cuantos segundos después – bien, lo primero que hice hoy antes del entrenamiento fue ir a hablar con la profesora Mizuki sobre la decisión que había tomado, y aunque hizo todo lo posible por tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinión, al final termino aceptándolo, sabes, esa fue la parte fácil, lo difícil vino después, cuando tuve que decírselo a todo el equipo...

Flash Back 

**- - -**

_«Luego de dejar los vestidores, había seguido calladamente a la profesora Mizuki, quien se plantó a la mitad de la cancha de básquetbol, si antes sentía vivamente los nervios, ahora el pánico la dominaba completamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, o mejor dicho decir a todo el equipo._

_- ¡Chicas, reúnanse todas aquí por favor¡ – la profesora alzo fuertemente la voz para llamar la atención de todas las jóvenes, que aun se encontraban practicando algunos ejercicios básicos de rutina._

_Las quince jóvenes, que eran todas las integrantes del equipo de gimnasia, se reunieron rápidamente, tal y como se los había pedido su entrenadora, claramente todas con la curiosidad de saber lo que esta les diría, puesto que había charlado por un larguísimo tiempo con su capitana._

_- Muy bien chicas, la señorita Kinomoto tiene algo que comunicarles... – la mujer de cobrizos cabellos se hizo a un lado, cediéndole enteramente la palabra a la joven, quien ya estaba pensando seriamente en echarse para atrás y salir corriendo, al ver esas expectantes miradas clavadas sobre su persona._

_- Bien... pues yo... – empezó a decir en un murmullo, manteniendo un semblante cabizbajo, algo no muy característico en ella, quien siempre se mostraba segura de si misma, una de las mayores razones por las que era la capitana, ya que su habilidad por si sola, no era suficiente para mantener el orden y la disciplina dentro del equipo, mas que nada se necesitaba carácter de mando, lo que la chica solía demostrar muy a menudo._

_- ¡¿Sucede algo malo "capitana..."?! – cuestiono una de las chicas al notar su indecisión, de hecho se trataba de la sub-capitana, una hermosa joven de largos cabellos marrones oscuros con quien la castaña clara tenia una estrecha amistad, a pesar de que la primera iba en un curso mas avanzado, quizás era por eso que se había dado cuenta tan rápido del nerviosismo que esta demostraba._

_- Nakuru... – murmuro la joven al elevar su mirada, pudiendo ver como la joven de ojos avellana hacia un pequeño ademán para alentarla a continuar, la ojiverde asintió para después proseguir – ¡hay algo importante que debo informarles...! – la firme voz de la capitana había vuelto, tal parecía que esa extraña comunicación silenciosa entre las dos le había dado la confianza suficiente para proseguir, después de todo, si había alguien a quien le debía una buena explicación en ese equipo, era a ella, quien siempre la había apoyado en todas sus decisiones – quiero ser yo quien les comunique lo que se acordó en la conversación que acabo de tener con la profesora Mizuki... – la chica pudo advertir como la atención de sus espectadoras se había vuelto mas aguda – créanme que lo que discutimos lo eh estado pensando seriamente desde hace varios meses, así que ya no tengo ninguna duda de la decisión que eh tomado, la cual es… renunciar a este equipo... – al pronunciar su ultima frase, un murmullo generalizado no se hizo esperar._

_- ¿Cómo que renuncias? – esa pregunta acallo los murmullos de las demás, ya que en si, esa era la cuestión que todas se hacían – no puedes hacer eso... – dijo la misma, una chica un año menor que la castaña, que recién había ingresado al equipo ese año – si entre al equipo fue solo por ti..._

_- Lo lamento en verdad, pero ya no puedo permanecer en este equipo, mis intereses han cambiado y no es mi deseo seguir practicando la gimnasia... – fue la única explicación que pudo dar, puesto que los reclamos acallaron su voz, a pesar de que ella todavía no terminada de explicarles su situación, de hecho no pudo decir nada mas, por primera vez en el año que llevaba como capitana, había perdido la autoridad sobre el equipo, no le quedo de otra mas que retirarse del lugar, y es que entre las muchas recriminaciones que pudo escuchar en su partida, la que mas le dolió sin duda fue la de «traidora».»_

- - -

- Y eso fue lo que pasó... – término de decir la castaña en un triste suspiro.

- ¿Y como te sientes? – el joven se enderezo en poco mas sobre la superficie de su cama, hasta quedar en una postura mas erguida para ver mejor a la joven.

- Podría sentirme peor – medio sonrió, al sentir de alguna manera un peso menos en su conciencia – pero creo que el efecto-Yue volvió a hacer de las suyas...

- Así que Yue y tu se encontraron... – le hablo en tono indiferente, y es que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, desde que lo conoció, algo en ese chico siempre le había molestado, quizás era el hecho de que a pesar de que Sakura le profesaba un claro amor, este simplemente ni se daba por enterado.

- Si, me tope con él cuando venía para acá… – sonrió suavemente al advertir como el joven había fruncido levemente el entrecejo, a pesar de la inexpresasibilidad que quería demostrarle. Seguía sin entender por qué a Syaoran no le caía bien Yue, si él mejor que nadie sabia de sus sentimientos por el peliplateado, a veces creía que era mucho mas sobre protector que su propio hermano, aun cuando en el pasado había ayudado a Tomoyo en varias ocasiones a organizarle sus citas – de hecho gracias a él es que estoy hablando tan tranquilamente contigo...

- Explícate, que ahora si no entendí lo que quisiste decirme... – se cruzo de brazos, alzando demandante una ceja, tal como se lo había dicho, no había entendido a bien sus palabras.

- Es que me vas a regañar... – la joven bajo apenadamente la mirada, continuamente este la reprendía por ser tan descuidada, diciéndole que si seguía así, un día iba a sufrir un severo accidente, lo que hoy la chica tenia mas claro que nunca, luego del incidente que estuvo a punto de sufrir a causa de ese deportivo negro.

- Volviste a distraerte mientras caminabas, verdad... – le espeto mirándole seriamente, dándolo por un hecho y sin dejar el beneficio de la duda en sus palabras.

- Algo así, jejeje... – dejo escapar una risita mas nerviosa que la anterior, para posteriormente dejar escapar un hondísimo suspiro de resignación y bajar derrotadamente su cabeza – me pase un alto al cruzar la calle y un auto deportivo casi me atropella...

- Sakura... – dijo su nombre casi a manera de reproche, por lo que la castaña se adelanto a excusarse para evitar el sermón que seguramente el chico le daría.

- Lo se, lo se... – se apresuro a decir el discurso que este siempre le recitaba – debo ser mas cuidadosa y fijarme por donde camino, me lo has repetido muchas veces...

- Exacto... – le recalco – ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces que te lo he dicho y tu no me haces caso, sigo sin entender como alguien con los reflejos que tu tienes, puede ser tan distraída en esos aspectos... – momentáneamente cambio su semblante para mostrar uno un poco mas malicioso – aunque claro que con Yue cerca...

- Para tu información, esta vez no tuvo nada que ver con Yue... – ante los claros cometarios malintencionados del castaño, rápidamente se puso a la defensiva.

- ¿Ah, no? – se expreso con bastante escepticismo.

- No... – le respondió con un tono parecido – mas bien fue por lo que ocurrió en la escuela... – confeso con menor entusiasmo, el chico la observo detenidamente por unos instantes, e inesperadamente revolvió amistosamente sus cabellos castaños, dándole como siempre su atinado punto de vista.

- Pues para mi, esas que se decían ser tus "compañeras", no son mas que unas egoístas que se aferran a los triunfos de otros para sentirse bien consigo mismas... así tratan de no ver lo mediocres que son... – la chica sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario, pero no por eso dejo de enviarle una mirada bastante severa al muchacho – ¿que? – se defendió al notar la reprobatoria mirada de la chica – no me veas así, porque aunque tu no quieras admitirlo, sabes que es mas que la verdad lo que digo...

- Syaoran, no hables mal de ellas... – a pesar de todo, la joven las defendió.

- Pues no creo que ellas se vallan a tentar el corazón al hablar mal de ti... – dijo hasta cierto punto molesto.

- Aun así... es natural lo que sienten, luego de cómo las defraude... – siguió en su afán de justificarlas, acrecentando la molestia del muchacho castaño, pues esta seguía necia en su postura de que todas las calamidades que les ocurrían a esas chicas eran por su culpa.

- Y volvemos a lo mismo... – se expreso sarcástico – solo dime una cosa Sakura... ¿estas completamente segura de que la gimnasia no es lo tuyo?

- Por supuesto... – esta vez no dudo al responder, como en tantas otras ocasiones lo había hecho.

- Entonces ¿por qué sigues recriminándote como si el mundo entero se fuera a acabar solo porque te fuiste del equipo?, veme a mi, soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol y no por lo que ocurrió los chicos se tiraron a la calle de la amargura y se dejaron vencer, al contrario, han estado trabajando el doble de duro para poder seguir adelante – aunque su molestia parecía haber desaparecido, no por eso sus palabras dejaron de escucharse severas – solo recuerda que nadie es indispensable en esta vida, y así como tu, habrá alguien mas que tenga iguales o mejores destrezas que las que tu tienes para la gimnasia y de seguro tarde o temprano ese alguien ocupara tu lugar... – la castaña lo escucho atentamente, al percibir cierta emoción en lo que el castaño intentaba decirle – quizás esto les sirva de experiencia a esas chicas y comprendan de una vez que nunca deben apoyarse en las capacidades de una sola persona, sino que también deben aprender a confiar en las demás y verse como lo que son, un "equipo"...

- Eso fue algo bastante filosófico de tu parte ¿lo sabias...? – la castaña le miro sorprendida al saber de antemano que el ambarino tenia la entera razón en lo que decía, mas no por eso dejo de bromear al ver la seriedad que había adoptado su amigo.

- Gracias... – sonrió al recapacitar un poco lo que acababa de decir, siguiéndole la broma a la chica – el permanecer tanto tiempo encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, esta haciendo que reflexione sobre muchas cosas...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que puedas ir a la escuela? – dijo de repente la joven, al mirar fugazmente el yeso que envolvía la pierna del joven, el que le llegaba hasta poco mas arriba de la rodilla.

- Una semana, quizás dos, todo depende de lo que diga el medico... – trato de restarle importancia.

- Ya veo... – adopto un semblante un poco mas serio, perdiendo su vista en el piso – te eh extrañado mucho estos días...

- Yo también – dijo él con igual tono – si sigo sin hacer nada, no podré seguirte el paso por las mañanas cuando me quiten el yeso... – como siempre trato de bromear con su situación, para hacer menos tensa la atmósfera entre los dos.

- Descuida, me eh hecho el firme propósito de levantarme mas temprano, para así llegar a tiempo a la escuela cuando puedas ir...

- Agradezco la intención – de repente el chico se puso muy serio, para posteriormente mostrar claras dudas sobre lo dicho por la joven – pero hace mucho que deje de creer en los milagros...

- ¿Que insinúas Syaoran Li? – le miro amenazadoramente, el chico esquivo rápidamente la mirada, tragando saliva al ver la cara de muy pocos amigos que la castaña había adoptado, ya estaba preparado para fuera lo que viniera, lo mas seguro un almohadazo sobre su rostro, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

- ¡Adelante¡ – dijo en un tono claramente aliviado, y después de eso apareció su madre tras la puerta.

- Les traje algunos bocadillos... – dijo la mujer de negros cabellos, mientras depositaba una bandeja con sándwich y dos vasos de jugo de naranja sobre la mesa corrediza, a un lado de la cama del castaño.

- Muchas gracias señora Yelan... – dijo felizmente la ojiverde, al castaño le dio gusto el ver que poco a poco sus penas fueran despareciendo.

- Dime Sakura ¿te quedaras a cenar? – pregunto amablemente la mujer, ya que era algo común que ella los acompañase.

- No lo se, no quisiera incomodarlos...

- Sabes que eres como de la familia... – respondió con una sincera sonrisa la hermosa mujer de orbes grisáceas.

- Si, y para variar me harías algo de compañía – añadió el castaño a lo dicho por su madre.

- En ese caso, le hablare a mamá para avisarle...

Tanto el chico como su madre se miraron complacidos, ya que al instante la chica saco el celular de la bolsa del saco negro del uniforme, remarcando el número de teléfono de su casa mientras su anfitriona se despedía de ellos con un «_nos veremos mas tarde_»

- Nos vemos en un rato mas, hasta luego... – terminaba de decirle a su madre, luego de avisarle que se quedaría a cenar en casa de los Li – listo... – se dirigió de nueva cuenta al castaño al guardar de el teléfono celular en la bolsa de su saco – ¿en que estábamos?.

Y de esa forma su platica se prolongo hasta la hora de la cena, durante el rato que estuvieron disfrutando de los sándwich que Yelan tan amablemente les había preparado, aprovecharon para que el castaño se pusiera al corriente con los apuntes y de paso Sakura hiciera su tarea, como siempre, aun mientras ambos escribían seguían conversando entretenidamente de las trivialidades de la vida, para cuando terminaron con sus deberes, se escucho llamar nuevamente a la puerta, de nuevo era Yelan, que esta vez les llevaba la cena.

La madre del chico compartió la merienda con ellos a petición de su invitada, que no le parecía bien que la mujer cenara sola cuando podía hacerlo con ellos, aunque si bien no se encontrasen en el comedor sino en la habitación del castaño, la joven se quedo unos cuantos minutos mas arreglando sus cosas luego de que Yelan se retirara al terminar la cena.

- Bien Syaoran, ya me voy... – le decía tranquilamente, mientras guardaba algunos libros y cuadernos en su mochila, todo indicaba que la angustia por lo ocurrido al mediodía ya se le había pasado por completo.

- Esta bien, que descanses... – le dijo con calma, al ver como esta se llevaba ya la mochila a los hombros.

- Entonces hasta mañana... – se acerco a él para despedirse, y sin pensar en lo que desencadenaría con ese inocente gesto, deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico, algo que lo desubico por completo, puesto que ella no solía tener esa clase de gestos para con él – gracias por todo... – le murmuro suavemente al separarse y seguir su camino hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo, donde finalmente se perdió.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado unos cuantos segundos desde que su amiga se fuera, las mejillas del chico aun seguían coloreadas de un color rojizo intenso, en su interior algo desconocido había despertado luego de ese extraño gesto que la joven había tenido para con él¿qué era?, no tenia la menor idea, pero sin duda ese simple contacto ocasiono que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara como nunca antes.

Cuando por fin pudo medio reaccionar una diminuta sonrisa se curvo en la comisura de sus labios, inconscientemente llevo su mano a su mejilla, justo donde la chica anteriormente había depositado aquel dulce beso.

En el lapso de esos minutos algo cambio para siempre entre los dos, algo que afectaría de ahora en adelante la relación de estricta amistad que hasta ahora había existido.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hasta que por fin pude terminar este capitulo (ú.ùU), me quedo algo cortito, pero no saben las que pase para que mi inspiración regresara luego de las fiestas, aunque bueno, ahora que volví, muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario en el capitulo anterior, de veras, gracias por el apoyo (n.n), (_no se porque el "de veras" me sonó como a Naruto_ (¬¬U), _si alguien ha visto la serie por Cartoon Network LA entenderá de lo que hablo_ (XD)

Ahora bien, como empecé a escribir otra historia mientras trataba de terminar este capitulo, pues creo que me turnare y escribiré un capitulo y un capitulo alternadamente de cada historia (_ahora si que no me entendí ni yo sola _(XD), pero bueno, ojala y pudieran pasarse por la otra y decirme que les parece, se llama "**_El destino que nos une"_**, también es de CCS y para variar los protagonistas son Sakura y Syaoran, (_aunque creo que esta vez lo es mas Syaoran _(XD), _no por nada es mi personaje favorito de CLAMP_), de hecho es la continuación de otra de mis historias, osease **_"Cambio de Vida",_** ok, luego de las aclaraciones, los agradecimientos y la promoción ahora si me despido, y como siempre, nos leemos el próximo capitulo...


	6. Un Nuevo Sueño

El rumor sobre su salida del equipo de gimnasia se propago rápidamente, para la mañana siguiente, ya en el primer receso del día, la noticia era sabida en toda la escuela, pudo percibir mas de una mirada hostil hacia su persona cuando caminaba por los pasillos, puesto que ella, la campeona nacional, el mayor orgullo de la preparatoria Tomoeda, había desertado y dejaba a la deriva a su equipo.

Si bien Tomoyo no le había dicho nada aun; desde que subieron a la azotea de la escuela, (para degustar así su almuerzo sin las miradas curiosas de los otros estudiantes clavadas sobre la castaña), no había hecho mas que verla disimuladamente de forma un poco acusadora.

- Muy bien Tomoyo... – dijo ya bastante fastidiada por esa miradita que la otra le estaba dedicando – dilo de una vez, sermonéame tú también sobre el error que cometí al salirme del equipo... – lo ultimo se lo habían repetido ya algunos compañeros de clase, mas la amatista únicamente sonrió al ver la enorme exaltación de su amiga.

- Sakura, yo no tengo por que reprocharte nada, yo te apoyare mientras tu estés de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaste... – de repente adopto un semblante mas serio, algo no muy común en la vivaz personalidad de la joven amatista – es solo... que me hubiese gustado que antes lo hubieses comentado conmigo, al menos para darte apoyo moral... – volvió a sonreírle.

- Lo siento... – su exaltado tono de voz se apago casi por completo, ablandando inmediatamente lo tenso de sus facciones, pues en sí, Tomoyo era su mejor amiga y de alguna forma se sentía culpable por no haberla consultado antes de tomar esa decisión tan drástica – es que estaba tan concentrada en hacer esto por mi misma, que pase por alto el consejo de varias personas...

- Pero de seguro no pasaste por alto los concejos de Syaoran... – se expreso picaramente la de orbes amatistas, recuperando rápidamente su vivaracho modo de ser.

- Como sabes que él... – le miro mas que sorprendida.

- Eres tan transparente Sakura, desde hace muchísimo tiempo que me percate de cuanto odiabas la gimnasia... – relato tranquilamente la amatista, mientras le daba un mordisco a un panecillo blanco, para posteriormente proseguir hablando, luego de haberlo tragado – y es que Syaoran es la única persona en este planeta que pudo hacerte entrar en razón y convencerte de lo contrarío¿dime si me equivoco?

- Bien... – titubeo por un segundo, mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas – pues si... – aceptó finalmente, terminando su frase en un suspiro – él tuvo algo que ver...

- Lo sabia... – declaro la otra triunfalmente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios.

- Si... – dejo escapar un suspiro mas – y aunque él no me lo haya dicho, de todas formas lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano, tenia años cargando con ese peso sobre mi...

- Hace mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba tan tranquila... – le dijo calmadamente, mostrándole una sonrisa conciliadora en los labios, lo que demostraba lo complacida que se sentía al escuchar el sincero comentario por parte la otra chica.

- Lo se, pero es así como me siento... lo cierto es que ya me importa un comino lo que los otros piensen de mi, es tal y como dice Syaoran, es mi vida y nadie mas que yo va a vivirla por mi, así que lo que digan o hagan los demás me tiene sin cuidado...

- Me gusta esa nueva actitud tan positiva – celebró con cierto regocijo su amiga – que te parece si brindamos por eso... – dijo la amatista mientras levantaba su vaso con jugo de naranja en el aire – salud por la nueva Sakura...

- Salud... – la castaña correspondió felizmente la acción de la peliviolacea, tomando también su vaso con jugo para chocarlo contra el de su amiga.

- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que piensas hacer? – dijo finalmente la de cabellos negro violáceos, luego de darle un gran sorbo a su jugo.

- No tengo idea... – le respondió con una serena sonrisa en los labios – pero cuando el alboroto por mi salida se calme, ya lo pensare con mas calma...

Capitulo 6

_**Un nuevo sueño**_

Fue una larga semana para chica, nunca antes había ansiado tanto que llegara el fin de semana, el que recibió gustosamente a penas comenzó, y es que tal y como lo venia estado haciendo desde la semana pasada, el sábado entero lo paso en la casa de su mejor amigo, aunque si bien los deberes los hubiesen hecho desde el viernes, para tener todo el sábado libre.

Los dos se encontraban en el jardín trasero de la casa, pues según la castaña, al chico le hacía falta algo de sol, estaba empeñada en la idea de que tanto encierro lo estaba haciendo parecer un zombi.

Syaoran estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón blanco, que era parte del mobiliario del jardín, dibujando entretenidamente en su cuaderno, mientras Sakura hacia algunas acrobacias con un balón de fútbol.

- Entonces el doctor ya te dijo que puedes asistir el lunes a la escuela... – le decía la castaña a su amigo, sin perder la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Si, mañana iré al hospital para que reduzcan el tamaño de mi yeso... – el chico también hablaba sin apartar la vista del trazo que iba dejando el lápiz, en la blanca superficie de la hoja de su cuaderno de dibujo.

- ¿Me dejarías acompañarte? – Sakura intentaba imitar los movimientos que le había visto utilizar a Eriol, aquel día cuando Tomoyo y ella intentaron vencerlo en fútbol, demostrando casi igual destreza que la empleada por el peliazul aquel día.

- Claro, aunque te advierto que será algo aburrido... – decía mientras daba unos últimos detalles a su dibujo.

- No importa... – dijo con calma – no pude estar contigo cuando sufriste el accidente, por lo que ahora quisiera estar a tu lado...

- Listo... – sonrió con satisfacción el ambarino, al haber terminado su creación, la castaña dejo lo que estaba haciendo, cogiendo entre sus manos el balón de fútbol, para acercarse a ver lo que el chico había dibujado.

- Puedo ver... – dijo mientras tomaba calmadamente asiento a su lado.

- Por supuesto... – le paso el cuaderno, al ver el dibujo la castaña quedo bastante asombrada por el enorme talento artístico del chico, pero mas que eso al ver plasmado su rostro en el papel – si gustas puedes quedarte con el – le ofreció este, luego de escucharla murmurar con sorpresa «_es sorprendente_».

- ¿De veras...? – sonrió muy halagada por el gesto del chico.

- Seguro... – afirmo él, arrancando la hoja del cuaderno para entregársela a la joven.

- Muchas gracias... – le decía sin dejar de contemplar un solo momento la hoja que ahora sostenía con sus manos, las que por cierto ahora tenia libres, al haber dejado el balón sobre su regazo – había olvidado el buen dibujante que eres...

- Hace mucho que no practicaba, pero con tanto tiempo libre no tengo otra cosa que hacer... – no pudo evitar posar su mirada en el balón que la chica tenía sobre su regazo – por cierto Sakura...

- ¿Si...? – aparto por un segundo su vista del dibujo para mirar al chico – ¿qué sucede Syaoran?

- Respecto a ese balón, pensé que seguía sin gustarte el fútbol... – dijo claramente confundido.

- Ah, pues lo que sucede es que de tanto mirar ese balón que me diste a guardar, me entro la curiosidad por saber que era lo que se sentía jugar con el... – respondió con cierta calma – así que me compre uno para experimentar, y la verdad descubrí que era algo bastante entretenido jeje.

- Veo que te hiciste muy buena en ello... – dijo al recordar como la chica no había dejado caer una sola vez el balón, ya que a pesar de tener aparentemente puesta toda su atención en aquel dibujo, lo cierto es que no había dejado de estar al pendiente de las acciones de su amiga.

- Realmente, ahora que me pongo a pensarlo bien, de alguna manera esto es bastante parecido a la gimnasia... – adopto una postura algo pensativa, posando su dedo índice sobre la barbilla, una pose que continuamente utilizaba Tomoyo Daidouji – pues aunque este balón es mas pesado, tiene la misma maniobrabilidad que la pelota que usaba antes.

- Ya veo... – respondió algo retraído – me gustaría mucho poder jugar contigo...

- Syaoran... – le espeto entremezclando algo de reproche y tristeza al mismo tiempo, al saber mejor que nadie los deseos del chico y las consecuencias que acarrearía si descuidaba su actual condición.

- No te preocupes, que no pretendo hacer ninguna locura... – le aclaro rápidamente para no ganarse un regaño, los dos guardaron silencio por unos instantes, hasta que abruptamente la castaña lo rompió.

- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamo de repente la joven, captando enteramente la atención del ambarino, quien se sobresalto un poco ante la imprevista euforia mostrada por la castaña – que te parece si me das unos cuantos tips para mejorar.

- Pero si tu ya tienes un excelente dominio del balón... – dijo indiferente.

- Si... – sonrió ampliamente, pues una extraña idea se estaba comenzando a formar en su cabeza – pero aun no se bien de que se trata este juego... entonces... ¿me enseñaras? – acerco su rostro al de él con un semblante por demás tierno y suplicante, aunque extrañamente emocionado, el chico se hizo un poco hacia atrás, pues prácticamente tenia a su amiga encima de él – por favor Syaoran... – por alguna razón completamente desconocida para el chico, aquella cercanía lo hizo sentirse en extremo nervioso, tanto que involuntariamente su rostro adopto un pequeño tinte rojizo – dime ¿lo harás?

- Esta... – su voz se escucho un poco mas ronca de lo normal e inmediatamente trato de aclararla – esta bien... – simplemente no pudo resistir más, esa mirada de cachorrito tierno que la joven de ojos verdes le dedicaba.

- Gracias... – con su impulsividad de siempre, se lanzo alegremente para abrazarle, ocasionando como reacción inmediata que el tono rojizo de la cara del chico, se intensificara tanto como un farol navideño en todo su esplendor.

- Sa... Sakura... – medio tartamudeo el joven por la impresión, y el sin numero de emociones desatadas que se agolpaban en su interior, ante el cercano contacto.

- Hoe... – la joven se aparto solo unos cuanto centímetros de él, manteniendo los brazos sobre el cuello del chico, quien ostentaba ese tono carmesí en las mejillas, que no tardo en contagiar a su compañera, mas aun así no se apartaron, durante unos segundos los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos, quietos, sin que uno u otro hiciese el menor intento por separarse, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante, ya que tanto ella como él sintieron una inevitable atracción, tanta como la que un imán ejerce sobre un objeto de metal.

Sin embargo, antes de que la situación se volviese de alguna forma mas comprometedora, un fuerte sonido proveniente del bolsillo derecho del pantalón de la castaña, los saco completamente de trance.

Toda sonrojada, la chica se apresuro a separarse, sacando rápidamente el molesto aparato celular de su bolsillo.

- Bu-bueno... – contesto notoriamente aturdida, por la extraña situación en la que se acababa de ver envuelta – ah, hola mamá... – trato de tranquilizarse, aunque si bien podía escuchar perfectamente el desmesurado latir de su corazón – eh, si... ya casi me iba... – se puso de pie, dándole intencionalmente la espalda al chico, el verlo solo alteraba mas sus ofuscados pensamientos – seguro, en seguida estaré halla, hasta luego... – decía a manera de despedida antes de colgar definitivamente, no sabia que hacer, obligadamente tendría que voltear a verlo, y es que estuvo a punto de cruzar esa delgada línea que dividía su amistad de ese sentimiento que no era precisamente fraternal, y que últimamente había estado tan presente en ella.

Por su parte, el chico tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, de hecho podría decirse que su estado mental era un caos mucho mas grande que el experimentado por la joven¿qué estuvo a punto de hacer?, ella era su mejor amiga, su hermana por así decirlo, entonces ¿por qué el tenerla tan cerca lo había descontrolado tanto?, estaba seguro que de no haber sonado ese teléfono, sin haberse detenido a pensarlo, la habría besado... sacudió negativamente la cabeza, no, lo que estaba pensando no podía ser, tenia que apartar cuanto antes esos pensamientos absurdos de sí, seguramente todo eso no fue mas que un malentendido en sus emociones, ocasionado por el encierro y el hecho de que todo ese tiempo su único contacto con el mundo exterior y el sexo opuesto había sido a través de la castaña. Si eso debía ser, no le era posible ver a su hermanita de otra forma que no fuera esa.

Después de los muchos argumentos empleados por su yo interno, para auto convencerse de lo contrario, este finalmente se giro para verla, ella todavía se encontraba de espaldas a él.

- Sakura yo... – intento hablar, sin saber a ciencia cierta que decirle a la chica.

- Sabes Syaoran, ya me tengo que ir... – se giro lentamente, mostrándole una diminuta sonrisa al chico, lo que termino de convencerlo de que lo anterior no había sido otra cosa que una disparatada ilusión, y que su relación con Sakura era y seguiría siendo la de amigos y nada mas, lo que de alguna manera le tranquilizaba, ya que después de todo ninguno sentía otra clase de amor que no fuera el fraterno.

- Seguro... – dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa – entonces yo te hablo para ponernos de acuerdo con lo de la visita al doctor¿esta bien? – aquella actitud tan despreocupada que había adoptado el chico de repente, la desilusiono, borrando por completo su sonrisa, estaba segura de haber visto por un momento en los ojos avellana de Syaoran, la misma necesidad que la suya de tenerlo cerca, olvidando los lazos de amistad que los unían, pero al parecer, solo había sido una errónea impresión suya.

- Esta bien, hasta mañana... – desanimadamente recogió el balón y el dibujo que había dejado a un lado del chico, para posteriormente tomar el camino que le llevaría a la salida.

Había sido una tonta al creer que entre ella y Syaoran pudiese haber otra cosa mas que una simple amistad, y es que al estar tan cerca de él por tanto tiempo y luego de recapacitarlo durante días, había hecho el descubrimiento de algo que definitivamente no tenia contemplado, por lo que ahora debía arrancarse a como diera lugar ese sentimiento, quizás de esa forma las cosas con su mejor amigo volverían a ser igual que antes, cuando ese diferente afecto que sentía por él, no había hecho aparición, ahora mas que nunca tenia que aferrarse a Yue, pues interiormente aun le esperanzaba la idea de solamente estar confundida, y que en realidad Yue era la única persona que le gustaba.

Ya lo había decidido, tenía que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para que este se fijara por fin en ella y así no terminar desastrosamente la amistad que le unía tan estrechamente a Syaoran desde hacia diecisiete años de su existencia.

- - -

Ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema de lo ocurrido aquel día, ambos chicos siguieron actuando tan naturalmente como siempre, la castaña había acompañado a Syaoran al medico tal como lo prometió, y todo pareció haber quedado olvidado, al menos para el castaño fue así, porque Sakura seguía sin poder tener un completo dominio de sus emociones al estar cerca de él.

De esa manera llegó el lunes, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y echando mano de todos los despertadores de su familia, por primera vez en muchos años la chica se había levantado voluntariamente temprano.

Su día comenzó como cualquier otro, con la misma rutina de todas las mañanas, luego de asearse y cambiar sus pijamas por el uniforme de la preparatoria, bajo a desayunar, sus padres se quedaron prácticamente mudos al verla tan temprano en el comedor, era la segunda vez en menos de quince días que ocurría lo mismo, sin embargo ambos guardaron silencio, puesto que en parte ya sabían la causa de que su hija estuviese ahí a esas horas.

Y aunque dejo escapar uno que otro bostezo en el desayuno, la chica no se retrazó en emprender su camino, tenía que ir a recoger a cierto joven de mirada ambarina, así que a penas alisto sus cosas y puso la mochila sobre sus hombros, salió de su hogar para dirigir sus pasos hacia la casa del frente.

Llamo en un par de ocasiones a la puerta, hasta que esta por fin se abrió para dejar al descubierto la incrédula figura de la madre de su mejor amigo, luego de salir de su sorpresa, esta le invito cordialmente a pasar, su hijo se encontraba en la sala, al parecer ya estaba mas que listo para asistir a la escuela nuevamente.

Y así fue que a penas se despidieron de la madre del chico, los dos castaños tomaron el camino que seguían a diario para ir a la escuela, eso a pesar de cierto incidente, y es que aunque el chico se negó tajantemente de que lo hiciera, la joven prácticamente jalo sus libros para ser ella quien los llevara, al parecerle que este ya tenia suficiente con el peso del yeso como para andar cargando con ese peso extra, luego de discutir por unos minutos, derrotadamente él termino aceptando que ella llevase sus libros, lo que de alguna forma, lo hacia sentir como un completo inútil.

- De veras que aun no puedo creer que te hayas levantado tan temprano, solo para acompañarme... – decía todavía incrédulo el chico.

- Para que veas todo el aprecio que te tengo, y luego no te quejes de que yo nunca hago nada por ti... – contesto bromeando la chica.

- No, si yo nunca me eh quejado... – se defendió él, quien a penas y si podía seguirle el paso a su amiga, con esas estorbosas muletas que obligadamente tenia que utilizar para ayudarse a caminar.

- Ah no, y hace tres semanas cuando me reclamaste porque nunca voy a tus partidos de fútbol... – se fingió indignada.

- Bueno, como veras ya me será imposible quejarme por eso... – dirigió una fugaz mirada a su yeso, que si bien ahora era mas liviano, pesaba lo suficiente como para agotarlo rápidamente.

- Esta bien, por ahora eso no cuenta... – le resto importancia para no arruinarle el día al chico, guardó silencio por unos segundos, antes de dirigirse nuevamente a él – ¿Syaoran? – el joven le miro de reojo, al percibir cierta seriedad en la actitud de su amiga – hay algo en lo que eh pensado mucho últimamente y quisiera hablarte de ello.

- ¿Tu dirás? – se expreso con cierta curiosidad, desde hacia un tiempo que nada mas no atinaba a saber lo que ella pensaba.

- Es una idea un poco rara, pero igual quiero que me des tu punto de vista...

- ¿De que se trata? – su curiosidad aumento.

- Bien, pues aquí va... – tomo hondamente aire en sus pulmones para hablar – Syaoran... – se tomo su tiempo antes de soltarle de golpe su inquietud – quiero entrar al equipo de fútbol...

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo sorprendido, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

- Si Syaoran, quiero entrar al equipo de la escuela... – le confirmo nuevamente ella.

- Sakura, sabes que yo siempre te apoyo en todo, pero en este caso no estoy tan seguro... – le respondió, a pesar de estar todavía desubicado por la noticia.

- ¿Pero por qué? – replicó.

- Por dos razones, la primera, por que tú no sabes absolutamente nada de fútbol... – se puso un poco serio, tratando de escoger con cierto cuidado sus palabras.

- Pero puedo aprender... – le interrumpió, antes de que le diera la segunda razón.

- No lo dudo, pero la otra razón es mas poderosa que la primera... – hizo una pequeña pausa, pensándose un poco mas lo siguiente que diría – y eso es porque en la escuela solo hay equipo de fútbol masculino... lo que significa que no se permiten las chicas.

- Sabes, ese comentario fue bastante machista de tu parte... – ahora si se sintió verdaderamente indignada, jamás imagino que su mejor amigo y hermano del alma, a quien creía conocer mejor que nadie, se negara a apoyarla y mas con un argumento tan absurdo – no entiendo que tiene de malo que una chica entre al equipo.

- Perdóname, no quise decirlo de esa manera... – se auto corrigió con rapidez, para replantear mejor su punto, antes de que hubiera malos entendidos – lo que intento decir es que en el distrito hay dos tipos de ligas de fútbol, una para los equipos masculinos y la otra para los equipos femeninos...

- Ósea que si quiero jugar, forzadamente tengo que hacerlo en un equipo de chicas... – dijo un poco mas calmada.

- Exacto... – afirmó, sintiendo cierto alivio de que esta vez si le hubiese entendido y que ya no le mirara como si fuera un macho autoritario y sexista.

- Pero en nuestra escuela no hay... – ciertamente se sintió decepcionada, llevaba algún tiempo con esa idea dándole vueltas a la cabeza y ahora le parecía imposible llevarla a cabo.

- Es lo que intentaba decirte... – simplemente no le gustaba ver esa clase de desilusión en la chica, por lo que trato de reanimarla – la verdad es que no es un deporte muy popular que digamos entre las mujeres...

- Pero, y si hubiera un equipo... – se quedo pensativa por unos momentos, sin darse cuenta, exteriorizó sus pensamientos.

- ¿De que hablas...? – no pudo evitar mirarle con sospecha, no le estaba agradando nadita el rumbo que iba tomando la conversación, ya que estaba seguro que él terminaría implicado en lo que sea que estuviese ideando la castaña, como siempre que esta tenia un descabellado plan.

- Si... si consiguiera reunir chicas que quieran unirse a un equipo, tal vez podríamos participar... – su optimismo había regresado al cien por ciento, lo que hacia sentir mucho mas nervioso a Syaoran.

- ¿Sakura en que esta pensando esa cabecita tuya? – sondeo un poco el terreno, antes de saber a lo que se iba a enfrentar.

- Recuerdas que te dije que no sabia que hacer ahora que ya no estoy en el equipo de gimnasia...

- ¿Si...? – le miro hasta cierto punto dubitativo.

- Pues creo que ya encontré una meta por la cual luchar... – mostró una radiante sonrisa al decir lo último – y esa es formar el primer equipo de fútbol femenil en nuestra escuela...

- ¿Hablas en serio? – mostró notoriamente sus dudas por la declaratoria de la ojiverde.

- Claro que si, y sabes Syaoran creo que tu me vas a ayudar mucho en ello... – se volvió hacia el con una sonrisita y mirada maliciosa.

- Y-y yo... que tengo que ver... – ahora si se puso bastante nervioso.

- Mucho, pues tú serás quien entrene al equipo... – se expresó felizmente.

- Olvídalo, es una locura... – se negó al acto.

- No entiendo porque... – le miro con su patentada mirada de cachorrito tierno, a la que el ambarino muy difícilmente podía resistirse – Syaoran, tu siempre me has dijiste que el día que llegase a tener un verdadero sueño, debía trabajar muy duro y nunca darme por vencida para poder alcanzarlo, pero no entiendo, ahora que te digo que lo tengo, tu no quieres apoyarme...

- Sakura, en serio, te lo pregunto con sinceridad ¿estas segura de que en verdad eso es lo que quieres hacer? – dijo echando mano de todo el aplomo del que era poseedor.

- Lo estoy... – le respondió con una fuerte determinación, algo que este le había visto demostrar en muy raras ocasiones.

- Entonces de acuerdo – término aceptando, aunque sin poder evitar dejar escapar un suspiro por demás cansado – yo te ayudare, si tú logras convencer al director Terada de que te deje llevar a cabo tu idea...

- ¿En serio lo harás? – le miro con un brillo emocionado en el verde de sus ojos.

- Te lo prometo...

- ¡Muchas gracias! – soltó eufóricamente, conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarlo para que este no fuera a lastimarse, al saber de antemano que el castaño aun tenia un pésimo equilibrio con las muletas.

Y así, entre las ocurrencias de uno y otro continuaron hasta llegar a la fachada principal de la preparatoria Tomoeda, valla que la castaña extraño su compañía durante las mañanas, ya que en sí, las bromas y comentarios del chico, hacia su travesía mucho mas corta.

A penas cruzaron la entrada principal, algo que la castaña ya esperaba desde hacia días, no se hizo esperar, el ambarino no tardo en ser abordado por un considerable número de chicas que se mostraban muy preocupadas por su estado de salud.

Últimamente Sakura había parecido el cartero, al ser quien se encargara de llevar todas las cartas que sus admiradoras le hacían llegar a través de ella, en todas le deseaban al joven que se mejorara pronto y hasta en una que otra de paso le confesaba sus sentimientos.

En otra época, a la castaña le hubiesen causado hasta gracia todas esas cursilerías, pero ahora era distinto, pues aunque no lo demostrara exteriormente, por dentro se sentía ciertamente molesta. Y para colmo de males, la mas grande de sus admiradoras no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, el mayor dolor de cabeza de Sakura desde que había entrado a la preparatoria, su archirival, Wong... Mei Ling Wong.

- ¡Syaoran! – grito emocionadamente una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negro azabache

y mirada rojiza que se encontraba un par de metros atrás de ellos – te extrañe tanto... – sin mayor preámbulo se acerco para abrazarle, haciendo a un lado a la castaña sin la menor delicadeza, la ultima solo se afianzo a la mochila del chico, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho, estrujándola de tal manera que se pudo escuchar ampliamente el crujido de algo rompiéndose en el interior.

- Mei... Mei Ling... – medio articulo nerviosamente el chico, si..., algo que definitivamente no había extrañado en su cautiverio, habían sido las muestras tan efusivas de afecto de esa chica.

- Dime ¿aun te duele? – Syaoran estuvo a punto de responder, pero alguien más se le adelanto.

- No, pero si sigues pegada como una lapa a él, lograras hacer que pierda el equilibrio con las muletas y se lastime... – era la castaña, quien estaba visiblemente fastidiada por la situación.

-Ah, Kinomoto... – dijo su nombre con penetrante acidez – ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que también estabas aquí...

- Si... – respondió sarcástica – lo note hace un momento cuando me empujaste y casi me tiras al piso...

- Ay, perdón... – evidentemente fingió su culpabilidad – pero creo que no hace falta que yo te empuje para que caigas, tu solita lo haces a menudo sin que nadie te ayude… – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, de no haber sido por Syoran (que intervino oportunamente), aquello se hubiese convertido en algo mas que una simple disputa verbal.

- Sakura, que te parece si ya nos vamos al salón – le jalo la manga del saco para llamar su atención, la joven se trago su coraje y le siguió calladamente, eso a pesar de la sonrisa de superioridad que la pelinegra tenia plasmada en el rostro.

- ¡Agh! – estaban a unos metros de distancia, cuando ya no pudo contenerse mas – te juro que la próxima vez Wong va a conocer quien soy en verdad... – y pudo seguirse de largo con sus quejas y amenazas, de no haber sido porque sin querer, y para no dejar la costumbre, tropezó contra alguien que se puso en su camino, Syaoran ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de advertirle, pues cuando menos acordó, el choque se había producido, arrojando a la castaña para atrás, pero antes de que cayera, ese alguien oportunamente la sostuvo del brazo.

- Lo... lo lamento... – atino a decir la chica, sin levantar la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

- Por que no me sorprenderé... – murmuro con cierta ironía el joven de plateados cabellos, de pie frente a ella – ¿estas bien Kinomoto?

- Yue... – a penas y pudo pronunciar su nombre, no podía creer que justamente contra él hubiese chocado – lo lamento... – sonrió con tranquilidad, soltándose suavemente de su agarre, tanto el peliplateado con el castaño se extrañaron un poco de la actitud de la chica, ya que increíblemente esta no había empezado a tartamudear y mucho menos a pedir compulsivamente disculpas.

- ¿Todo bien? – no pudo evitar preguntar el de ojos azules, al notar la indiferente actitud que tenía hacia él la chica.

- Si... perfecto... – respondió con una sonrisa de lo mas relajada, llamando mucho mas la atención del joven frente a ella, tanta como nunca antes se la había prestado antes – bien Yue, nos veremos después, o si no todos mis esfuerzos por llegar temprano no habrán valido de nada, así que hasta luego... – y sin siquiera esperar la respuesta del peliplateado siguió su camino, presionando al castaño para que él también se diera prisa.

- Si... hasta luego... – correspondió el saludo un poco confundido, creyendo que el universo se había puesto de cabeza, ya que por primera vez, desde que conocía a esa chica, esta no había actuado torpemente, sino al contrario, parecía ser hasta una chica bastante normal y bonita, cosa que hasta ahora ni había notado, sin duda tendría que averiguar el motivo, aun si para ello tenía que invitarla a salir.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mare (Ó.o), tanto tiempo sin actualizar (XD), había tenido tantas cosas que hacer que no mas no me había podido pasar por aquí (n.nU), pero bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, solo agradezco como siempre todos sus comentarios y ya por ahora me despido, nos leemos el próximo capitulo (n.n)


	7. El Casting

Habían transcurrido diez minutos ya, desde que tuvieran que esperar obligadamente en ese lugar, en ese tiempo la joven no había dejado de pasearse intranquilamente de un lado a otro del corredor, aguardando impaciente a que la puerta se abriera y la silueta de su mejor amiga apareciera por ella.

Mientras tanto, su acompañante solo le veía fijamente, manteniéndose él también a la expectativa, y es que si su condición física fuese favorable, seguramente se encontraría igual de inquieto que la chica que tenía frente a sí.

No pudo mas que dejar escapar un suspiro cansado, mentalmente su conciencia estaba separada, pues si la propuesta de su amiga era aceptada, tendría que cumplir la promesa que hiciera esa mañana, aunque una parte de él no lo quisiera.

- Ya se tardo mucho... – murmuro la joven, volviéndose para mirar un tanto preocupada al joven de cabellos marrones que estaba recargado sobre la pared, sosteniéndose a penas con las muletas con las que se ayudaba para caminar – y si el director Terada le dice que no...

- No te preocupes Tomoyo, tu sabes lo persistente que puede llegar a ser Sakura cuando algo le interesa, dudo que acepte un no como respuesta... – le respondió aparentemente calmado, aunque si bien, se encontrase tan nervioso como la joven de ojos amatista parada frente a él.

- Lo sé Syaoran... – se escucho a penas – pero también sé que se decepcionara si no lo consigue, y es que la eh visto tan animada estos días, que no quiero que vuelva a deprimirse...

- Tranquila, Sakura lo conseguirá, ya lo veras... – ayudado de sus muletas, se acerco con paso lento hasta donde la chica se encontraba, ella agradeció el gesto con una dulce sonrisa en los labios al ver el esfuerzo que hacia su amigo por reconfortarla.

Tomoyo aun recordaba la primera vez que ellos dos se trataron, Sakura fue la encargada de presentarlos formalmente, y aunque en un principio pensó que no congeniarían, pues a pesar de que Syaoran se mostraba muy abierto con Sakura, él se portaba sumamente hermético con los demás, sin embargo, una vez que comenzó a conocerlo mas a fondo, se dio cuenta de que era un chico muy agradable, lo que conllevo a que se hicieran muy buenos amigos también.

Ahí aguardaron pacientemente por un par de minutos mas, mirando con detenimiento la puerta de aquella oficina, alertándose de inmediato cuando la puerta de la dirección finalmente se abrió.

- Muchas gracias por todo... – decía la joven que iba saliendo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Y bien...? – su amiga no tardo en acercarse a ella para averiguar lo que había sucedido – ¿aceptó tu solicitud...? – la joven solo dejo escapar larguísimo suspiro, antes de contestarle.

- Pues… él dijo que si... – cualquiera que hubiese visto su cara decepcionada, hubiese jurado que su respuesta iba a ser todo lo opuesto, por lo que tanto Tomoyo como Syaoran se quedaron bastante confundidos con la actitud de su amiga, mirándose uno a otro sin saber que decir exactamente.

Capitulo 7

_**El Casting**_

- Fe… felicidades... – Tomoyo trato de felicitarla, aunque por la cara de funeral que tenía la otra, no estaba muy segura de estar haciendo lo correcto al hacerlo – supongo...

- No entiendo... – intervino seguidamente el ambarino – si el director Terada te dijo que si¿por qué traes tan mala cara?

- Porque me puso muchas condiciones... – hablaba, mientras tomaba el camino a la cafetería, casi de la mitad del receso se le había ido en ese lugar y ninguno de los tres había almorzado aun.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? – le cuestiono de forma expectante el chico, siguiéndoles calmadamente el paso.

- El equipo obviamente debe estar conformado por once jugadoras, por lo que tengo hasta este miércoles para encontrar a diez chicas mas a parte de mi, que quieran unirse al equipo... – dejo escapar otro prolongado suspiro, siguiendo cabizbajamente su camino sin detenerse – pero como tu mismo me dijiste en la mañana, el fútbol no es un deporte muy popular que digamos entre las mujeres, así que será bastante difícil, por no decir imposible, encontrar a las chicas para pasado mañana, y aun, en el dado caso de que las encuentre, todavía falta que el consejo de profesores acepte la formación de un nuevo club dentro de la escuela...

- Bueno, eso si va a ser un poco complicado... – dijo pensativamente la de cabellos negro violáceos al posar una mano sobre su barbilla, guardando silencio por unos segundos, antes de que lentamente se le fuera curvando una gran sonrisa en los labios, al venírsele una maravillosa idea a la cabeza – pero quizás si Syaoran ayuda un poquito, todo resulte mas sencillo... – el aludido sintió una gota de sudor frío cruzarle por la frente, al advertir la misteriosa mirada que la chica amatista le estaba enviando.

- ¿Y-y...? – aclaro su voz antes de continuar, si la peliviolácea se llegaba a dar cuenta de su confusión, no tardaría en írsele directamente a la yugular, convenciéndolo de participar en alguno de sus descabellados planes – ¿que se supone que yo pueda hacer? – se mostró lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

- Paciencia mi estimado Syoaran, ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo jijiji... – dejo escapar una sonrisilla traviesa, mientras que los dos castaños le veían con una clara incógnita dibujada en el rostro, pues no les estaba dando muy buena espina, lo que sea que la peliviolacea estuviese tramando.

Después de un par de minutos de recorrer algunos pasillos, habían llegado a la cafetería, Tomoyo entro por delante, reteniendo la puerta para que tanto Syaoran como Sakura pasaran antes de cerrarla, invirtiendo los papeles, pues generalmente era Syaoran quien hacia eso, aunque por obvias razones, ahora él no podía hacerlo.

Luego de tomar de la barra una charola y poner en ella todas las cosas que ese día almorzarían, se dirigieron a una mesa sola, en el fondo de la cafetería.

No habían terminado de depositar sus charolas en la mesa, cuando la joven de amatista mirar se puso de pie, y sin mas se trepó arriba de su silla, ante la sorprendida mirada de sus camaradas.

- ¡SU ATENCION POR FAVOR! – alzo la voz lo mas que pudo, logrando captar toda la atención de quienes se encontraban en la cafetería – ¡QUIERO HACER UN ANUNCIO ESPECIAL PARA TODAS LAS CHICAS...! – prosiguió al ver como tenia las miradas de todos los ahí presentes, clavadas sobre su persona – ¡SYAORAN ME PIDIÓ AYUDA PARA ENCONTRAR CANDIDATAS PARA UN EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL FEMENIL QUE ESTA ORGANIZANDO...!

- ¡¿Qué yo que!? – protesto totalmente alarmado, mas la violácea hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y continuo dando felizmente su anuncio, a pesar de la notoria confusión y vergüenza que el chico demostraba en su rostro.

- ¡ASI QUE TODAS LAS INTERESADAS, FAVOR DE ANOTARSE AQUÍ! – a penas termino de dar su discurso y bajar para tomar tranquilamente asiento en su silla, un singular numero de jóvenes se pusieron de pie, no tardando en hacer una fila frente a la mesa en la que los tres estaban desayunado – vez Sakura, te dije que seria sencillo – le comentó despreocupadamente la amatista a la castaña, quien solo sonreía nerviosamente al ver como su compañero no sabia que decir a las chicas que se habían formado a su alrededor, las cuales le hacían un sinnúmero de preguntas sobre el equipo.

Sinceramente, la única que pudo desayunar algo aquel día fue Tomoyo, pues con lo de las inscripciones, tanto Sakura como Syaoran se las pasaron anotando a las casi cuarenta chicas que presuntamente querían estar en el equipo.

Valla que los rumores se corrían rápido, ya que cuando Tomoyo hizo aquel anuncio, solo había como quince chicas en la cafetería, pero para cuando la hora del almuerzo terminó, estaban ya otras veintitantas haciendo fila, y como el numero de candidatas era excesivo, acordaron hacer una prueba mas detallada para el día siguiente, en la cual elegirían a las que tuviesen mejores aptitudes.

De camino a casa, tal y como lo había hecho por la mañana, Sakura cargo los libros de su mejor amigo, y a sugerencia de ella, se detuvieron a descansar durante un rato en el parque Pingüino, tomando asiento en una las bancas que había en los alrededores, una que precisamente estaba situada frente a la enorme resbaladilla con forma de pingüino, que daba el nombre al parque, cuando eran pequeños, a los dos les gustaba mucho ir a jugar a ese lugar.

Sakura compro dos helados antes de tomar asiento y de esa forma ambos disfrutaron de el, mientras discutían el tema de lo sucedido en el almuerzo.

- Aun no entiendo como fue que a Tomoyo se le ocurrió algo así... – decía todavía molesto el de castaños cabellos, mientras lamía el helado de pistache que sobresalía por el rededor de su cono.

- Al menos conseguimos chicas que quisieran unirse al equipo... – le dijo hasta cierto punto comprensiva, pues ella mejor que nadie sabia lo mucho que le molestaba el asedio de sus congeneres a su compañero, aunque claro que sin dejar de lamer ella también su helado de fresa mientras hablaba – y todo gracias a ti y tu increíble poder para atraer como imán a las chicas, jeje... – lo ultimo lo dijo ya en su acostumbrado modo bromista, aun así el castaño no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran un poco por la vergüenza.

- Déjate de cosas... – se escucho tan molesto como antes – no entiendo por qué todo ese alboroto, si soy como cualquier otro chico...

- Corrección mi querido Syaoran, eres totalmente diferente a los demás chicos... – como siempre, no tardo en contradecirle.

- ¿En serio?, y según tu Kimosabi¿en que se supone que sea diferente?, claro, aparte de esta pierna enyesada... – se adelanto a la respuesta, porque conociendo a Sakura, seguramente se saldría por la tangente de la conversación.

- Veamos... – repentinamente poso una de sus manos sobre su barbilla, cerrando los ojos para adoptar una pose por demás pensativa, al mas puro estilo Tomoyo – primero que nada eres un chico muy inteligente – comenzó a enumerar sus cualidades – segundo, eres un excelente deportista, además de eso eres amable, comprensivo, buen amigo y lo mas importante para el ideal de novio de muchas chicas... – recalco con especial énfasis lo ultimo – tienes un rostro y físico sumamente atractivos – involuntariamente sonrió ante el pensamiento – resumido en una palabra, eres lindo... – finalmente abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con la incrédula mirada avellana del chico, que le observaba entre sorprendida e intensamente, y es que una cosa era escuchar algo así de sus "admiradoras", a quien ya de por si consideraba extrañas, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que se lo confirmara su mejor amiga, quien inconscientemente había despertado en él, cierto interés por saber que era lo que ella pensaba verdaderamente de él, porque el simple hecho de que lo considerase atractivo, interiormente le hacia sentirse realmente feliz.

- ¿Tu...? – se sentía algo dudoso de cuestionar aquello, aun así lo hizo – ¿tu piensas eso de mi? – la castaña se quedo sin habla por un segundo, hasta ahora era que se daba cuenta de la sarta de barbaridades comprometedoras que le había dicho sin detenerse a pensar.

- Yo... – de un momento a otro enrojeció descomunalmente, lo que le obligo a desviar automáticamente su esmeralda mirada hacia otro lugar – «_"bien hecho Sakura, solo te falto decirle que te gusta, para que él decida terminar para siempre con su amistad..."_» – su yo interno no dejaba de reprenderle por el torpe descuido que cometiera al exteriorizar sus verdadera forma de verle – yo..., por supuesto que no... – se apresuro a decir, sin evitar reír nerviosamente – para mi tu solo eres mi fastidioso hermano mayor y nada mas... – le evadió acaloradamente, atiborrándose la boca con el helado, para no poder decir ninguna otra barbaridad mas, lo que le acarreo un tremendo dolor en la cabeza, al ingerir tanto helado de un solo bocado.

- Claro... – medio sonrió, sintiéndose ciertamente desilusionado, comiendo silenciosamente él también lo que quedaba de su helado – ¿te parece si ya nos vamos? – se giro para verla, mas esta tardo un poco en responder, al estar ocupada dándose algunos golpecitos en la frente.

- Se-seguro... – respondió cuando el efecto del frío intenso en su cabeza se le había pasado.

Como siempre, aquel tema pareció haber quedado en el olvido, pues ninguno de los dos se atrevió a tocarlo después, así, lo que restaba de aquel día transcurrió en relativa calma, asimismo paso la noche; para el día siguiente, Sakura siguió la rutina del día anterior, levantándose sorprendentemente temprano por segundo día consecutivo.

Después de salir de casa y llegar a su primera parada, donde Syaoran ya le esperaba, los dos castaños se marcharon con rumbo a la escuela, como siempre, platicando en el camino de las infinitas trivialidades de la vida, sin duda, ellos podían sacar un tema de conversación de cualquier cosa, por insignificante que fuera, quizás eran esos pequeños detalles los que había hecho funcionar tan bien su amistad por tanto tiempo.

El día de clases fue tan normal como cualquier otro, pero llegada la hora de la salida la cosa cambio, ya que todas las chicas que el día anterior se habían anotado, ya se encontraban listas, esperando pacientemente en el campo de fútbol, donde Tomoyo las había citado para hacer la prueba.

Con lo que no contaban, era con la adición de unas cuantas candidatas mas, que luego de enterarse de que el chico ambarino no iba a ser el único que hiciera aquella prueba, puesto que Eriol Hiraguizawa, el otro joven más popular del segundo grado, iba a ser su ayudante, decidieron probar suerte.

- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí...? – le reprocho el castaño a su amigo de orbes zafiro.

- Es un favor especial que le estoy haciendo a Tomoyo – respondió con su despreocupada actitud de siempre – él que más bien no entiende cómo fue que tú terminaste aquí, soy yo...

- Larga historia... – fue lo único que atino a decir, al notar como Sakura se acercaba, no obstante, el peliazul rápidamente se dio una idea del por qué.

- Chicos, creo que ya podemos empezar... – les aviso la ojiverde con una gran y emocionada sonrisa en los labios.

Así fue que la prueba comenzó, pronto solo quedaron veinte, de las casi sesenta aspirantes, la mayoría fue descartada al ya estar inscritas en algún otro club de la escuela, tal parecía que solo se habían anotado por el simple gusto de poder hablar un poco con Syaoran y Eriol, y según paso el tiempo, de las veinte aspirantes solo quedaron nueve definitivas, pues las otras si bien no tenían ningún compromiso con algún club, tampoco tenían la intención de comprometerse y seguir al pie de la letra las practicas que seguramente tendrían con el equipo de fútbol.

- Entonces tu nombre es Rika Sazaki ¿cierto? – cuestiono ya muy cansado el peliazul, cuando tuvieron que hacer las mismas pruebas a principio de año para el equipo de fútbol masculino, solo había diez aspirantes nuevos.

- Así es... – le sonrió con amabilidad la joven de tez blanca, ojos y cabello castaño oscuro.

- ¿Segura que puedes cumplir con las practicas? – le hizo nuevamente la pregunta para estar cien por ciento seguro, puesto que ya habían perdido a quince posibles jugadoras así.

- Claro, no creo que haya ningún problema... – le respondió manteniendo aquella tranquila sonrisa en los labios.

- Estupendo, entonces comenzaremos mañana mismo después de clases... – y así siguieron hablando consecutivamente con las chicas que restaban, en total fueron siete las que estaban completamente seguras de pertenecer al equipo, eso sin contar a Sakura y Tomoyo, (quien no supo como fue que termino ahí), aun así, les faltaban dos integrantes mas, o de lo contrario el equipo no estaría completo.

- ¿No queda nadie mas...? – interrogo la castaña a los chicos, sintiendo que le salían alitas a su sueño, al ver como estos movían negativamente la cabeza.

- Me temo que ya son todas... – respondió calmadamente Eriol, antes de verse interrumpido por una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Esperen! – la voz se escucho jadeante, como si la persona hubiese hecho un grandísimo esfuerzo físico – ¿aun puedo anotarme...? – dijo la recién llegada, tomando el aire que buena falta le hacia a sus pulmones, luego de echarse a correr desde su salón, que quedaba en el quinto piso, hasta el campo de fútbol, todo para alcanzar a inscribirse en el equipo.

- Na-Nakuru... – murmuro incrédulamente la chica de ojos esmeralda al verla ahí - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues que mas va a ser capitana – llamarle así, era una costumbre que ya se le había quedado arraigada a la joven de cabellos castaños rojizos – quiero unirme al equipo...

- Pero tú estas en el equipo de gimnasia... – la castaña clara siguió manteniendo sus dudas al respecto.

- Estaba... – respondió con tranquilidad – renuncie hace un par de días...

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! – dijo totalmente sorprendida la de ojos como esmeraldas – Nakuru yo...

- Descuida, que no fue por ti, como seguramente estas pensando – se adelanto a decir la joven – desde el año pasado pensaba renunciar a el, si me mantuve hasta ahora en el equipo fue por que me parecía divertida la vibra que le infundías a las practicas, pero bueno, ahora que de nuevo todo se ha vuelto tan aburrido y sin vida, decidí que era el momento de dejarlo definitivamente, además, me parece una idea bastante original lo del fútbol, jeje...

- Nakuru... – murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada.

- Entonces capitana¿me aceptas en este equipo? – se expreso con esa alegre sonrisa que era ya parte de si.

- Claro... – dijo mas que contenta – bienvenida al equipo... – repentinamente su semblante se torno mas desanimado – o eso creo, aun nos falta una jugadora... – fue como si su comentario fuese escuchado, pues justo en ese momento apareció ese alguien, que para bien o para mal, quizás podría resolver su problema.

- ¡Syaoran...! – esa estridente voz no tardo en acallar su comentario, logrando borrar completamente la sonrisa de sus labios.

- No puede ser... – murmuro débilmente la castaña, ya que sabia perfectamente con quien se iba a encontrar cuando se diera la media vuelta.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas organizando un equipo? – la castaña solo pudo apretar fuertemente los puños al presenciar como aquella joven de negros cabellos, se abalanzaba una vez mas sobre su querido Sya..., amigo, sip, su querido amigo.

- Hola Mei Ling... – sonrió apenado el castaño, al sentir su torso rodeado por los brazos de la aludida – no me digas que tu también quieres estar en el equipo.

- Seguro, tu dime de que se trata y yo con gusto entro en tu equipo Syaoran... – su voz se escucho algo melosa, logrando erizarle los cabellos de la nuca al castaño e incrementar la ira de la ojiverde.

- P-pues... – su nerviosismo se desbordo por completo, al advertir como la joven acortaba aun mas la distancia, si es que eso era posible, posando suavemente su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

- Se trata de un equipo de fútbol soccer femenil... – su respuesta se vio interrumpida por la voz notoriamente fastidadiada de su mejor amiga – y si necesitamos tu ayuda, créeme que te avisaremos...

- Que yo recuerde, en ningún momento pedí tu opinión ¿o si Kinomoto? – la de negra cabellera se aparto del joven para encarar de frente a la inoportuna chica, quien siempre arruinaba sus intentos para acercarse mas a Syaoran.

- No, pero igual y quise responderte, como te veías tan interesada... – todos ya presentían la devastadora tormenta que se avecinaba, y es que aunque invisibles para el ojo humano, unas chispas estáticas comenzaban a ser expedidas por los ojos verdes y marrones de las dos jóvenes.

- En ese caso gracias, aunque para la próxima preferiría que te guardaras tus comentarios a menos que te los pida... – muy pronto el mundo exterior desapareció para las dos, quedando enfrascadas en esa interminable disputa verbal, declarada entre ellas desde el primer día que cruzaron palabra.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no te garantizo nada... – respondió con aquella hipócrita sonrisa en los labios, que al igual que la pelinegra, sostenía desde que comenzó el enfrentamiento.

- Igual y no esperaba mucho de ti... – su hipócrita sonrisa se incremento, al haber logrado fastidiar aun mas a la otra joven.

- Deberías de tenerme mas fe, después de todo quien esta organizando este equipo soy yo y no Syaoran... – la pelinegra se sorprendió por un momento, cosa que aprovecho el castaño para detener esa pelea, antes de que tuviera mayores consecuencias.

- Sakura creo que ya fue suficiente... – como siempre, intervino justo a tiempo, apartando un poco a su amiga para hablar mas calmadamente con ella – después de todo, si Mei Ling quiere entrar en el equipo esta en todo su derecho, no podemos prohibírselo.

- ¡¿Que?! – reacciono alarmada, al darse cuenta de como su mayor aliado se había puesto en su contra – te sientes bien Syaoran... – le murmuro para que la otra no les escuchara.

- Vamos Sakura, sabes que la necesitamos... – habló igual de bajo, tratando de convencerla.

- Pero Syaoran, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no la soporto... – argumento angustiada, no podía creer que su mejor amigo le estuviera diciendo semejantes palabras – somos como el agua y el aceite, simplemente no podemos estar juntas en el mismo equipo...

- Te recuerdo que la idea de formar un equipo de fútbol femenino fue tu idea... – la castaña sintió aquello mas como un regaño que como un comentario – esta bien si no la aceptas, pero ten en cuenta que aun nos falta una jugadora para completar el equipo y no se ve que nadie mas valla a venir.

- Syaoran... – trato de objetar una vez más, pero la severa mirada que el joven mantenía sobre ella no la dejo, pues sabía que sus palabras estaban llenas de verdad – por favor no me pidas eso...

- Es tu decisión... – le recordó él.

- Pero... pero... pero... yo... ¡rayos! – termino diciendo bastante frustrada – esta bien... – dijo entre dientes – si no queda de otra, pues ya que... pero tu se lo dices.

- De acuerdo... – dijo con una sonrisa divertida, al ver el claro disgusto en el rostro de la chica, lo que de alguna forma le hacia lucir bastante tierna a sus ojos. Luego de esa pequeña charla el chico no tardo en dirigirse a la pelinegra para darle a conocer la decisión – Mei Ling, si tú lo quieres, puedes entrar en el equipo...

- ¡Muchas gracias Syaoran...! – y una vez mas la joven de cabellos tan negros como el ébano, se abalanzo felizmente sobre el chico castaño para abrazarle – sabia que podía contar contigo... – simplemente Sakura no creía poder soportar la presencia de esa chica.

No tenia la menor idea del por qué le irritaba tanto su presencia, pero a estas alturas no se iba a poner a analizar el motivo de sus diferencias, por lo que optó que lo mas sano para su salud mental sería enfocar su total energía en el equipo y nada mas, tenía que hacerlo si quería que el proyecto siguiera adelante, aun si para lograrlo tenia que convivir con Mei Ling Wong.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora si me quedo bien cortito el capitulo (n.n), y es que de por si esta historia va a ser corta, o al menos mas corta de lo que suelo escribir (XD), unos diez o doce capítulos cuando mucho (n.n), aunque bueno, al menos así no se aburren de leer una historia kilométrica (XD), como sea, perdón por la demora y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y ahora si que pues hasta el próximo capitulo...


	8. La Primera Practica

Ahí se encontraban de nuevo, frente a la oficina del director, tal y como la última vez que estuvieron en la misma situación, esperaban pacientemente a que la puerta frente a ellos se abriera; era ahora que sabrían si la directiva y los profesores, aceptaría la creación de un nuevo club dentro de la escuela, para ser mas específicos, el club de fútbol femenil.

Y tal cómo la vez anterior Tomoyo se paseaba inquietamente de aquí para allá, mientras Eriol y Syaoran la miraban desde el lugar en el que ellos aguardaban, pasaron alrededor de diez minutos mas antes de que la puerta frente a la que esperaban tan pacientemente se abriera y por el umbral de la misma apareciera la figura de cierta joven de cabellos castaños claros.

Después de agradecer las atenciones prestadas y despedirse cordialmente, salió definitivamente por la puerta principal, sólo para encontrarse a tres inquietos jóvenes, que notoriamente estaban a la expectativa de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Y bien...¿qué decidieron? – se adelanto a decir el joven de cabellos castaños, materializando así las dudas que igualmente compartían los otros dos jóvenes.

La castaña dio un hondísimo suspiro antes de responder, mirando por unos segundo los rostros de sus amigos, lo cuales denotaban bastante ansiedad por conocer su respuesta.

- Los profesores están de acuerdo... – decía, al mismo tiempo que una gran sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios – ¡tengo la autorización para formar un nuevo club!

- ¡Felicidades...! – dijo mas que feliz su amiga, acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

- Gracias, no habría podido lograrlo sin su ayuda... – se mostró mas que contenta, correspondiendo felizmente al abrazo – aunque bueno… – repentinamente su rostro se torno un poco mas serio – el club estará a prueba este semestre, el director Terada me dijo que si no había resultados, el próximo año ya no existiría.

- Descuida Sakura, todo va a salir bien, si conseguiste a las jugadoras que era lo mas difícil, lo demás será pan comido... – trataba de reanimarla la chica amatista al ver cómo de un momento a otro los ánimos de la castaña estaban decayendo.

- Tomoyo tiene razón... – reitero el joven de gafas que estaba su lado – además recuerda que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea...

- Gracias por todo chicos... – recobro nuevamente el buen humor – es tiempo de que comencemos...

Capitulo 8

_**La primera practica**_

Llevo una mano a su rostro, tratando de bloquear con el dorso de su antebrazo los luminosos rayos dorados del sol vespertino, hacia una maravillosa tarde, una que estimulaba los ánimos de Sakura hasta el punto mas alto, pues al elevar su vista y ver las esponjosas nubes blancas, dispersas en el celeste del cielo semi despejado, y al sentir sobre su piel almendrada la brisa fresca que soplaba, una sensación de calma tranquilidad llenó cada uno de sus sentidos, augurándole el día por demás prometedor que tenía por delante, uno que había esperado con ansia loca desde hacía tres días atrás, cuando el director Terada le dio su aprobación para la fundación del primer equipo de fútbol femenil de la preparatoria Tomoeda.

Desde su puesto, Sakura observo emocionada el campo de entrenamiento que se extendía frente a sus ojos, después de todo, esa sería la primera practica con su nuevo equipo.

Aspiró hondamente, llenado sus pulmones del puro aire que se respiraba en aquel verde espacio, en la cancha distinguió varias siluetas conocidas, casi todas las jugadoras ya se habían juntado, y es que luego de llegar a un acuerdo, quedaron en reunirse todas las tardes en ese lugar a practicar, después de las clases.

Igualmente ya habían hablado con el equipo de fútbol masculino, quienes aceptaron compartir la cancha con ellas. Aunque claro que teniendo ellas a su capitán como el entrenador, no podían negarse a la petición.

Y hablando del capitán, una gran sonrisa se curvo en sus afresados labios, al distinguir a lo lejos la figura de Syaoran, este se encontraba sentado en la banca del entrenador, puesto que desempeñaría en el recién establecido club de fútbol femenil, el resto del verano, hasta que se recuperara de la fractura de su pierna y pudiera volver a jugar.

Al lado del castaño se encontraba otro conocido suyo, su sonrisa se amplió al verlo ahí, supuso que la presencia de Eriol en el lugar, era obra de Tomoyo, simplemente no podía dejar de maravillarse con el increíble poder de convencimiento que su amiga tenía.

Con pasos lentos se acerco hasta donde aquel par se encontraba, Eriol y Syaoran parecían discutir sobre algo importante, ambos estaban tan concentrados en sus planes, que ni siquiera advirtieron el momento en el que ella se puso a sus espaldas.

- Eriol, yo creo que lo mejor será que empecemos por los ejercicios básicos, sin soltarles el balón todavía... – decía algo concentrado el castaño, formulando el plan de entrenamiento, mientras anotaba los puntos mas importantes a desarrollar en una libreta.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso yo me are cargo del entrenamiento físico, y tú de lo táctico... – corroboró el plan elaborado por su compañero, y e que a decir verdad Syaoran era el cerebro que orquestaba las jugadas en el equipo masculino, esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ambos estaban logrando ponerse de acuerdo en algo.

- ¿Qué hacen chicos? – si bien la intromisión de Sakura fue algo abrupta, ninguno se sobresalto, por lo que el castaño se limitó a responderle, mas sin apartar sus ojos ámbar de la libreta.

- Es el plan de entrenamiento que seguiremos de ahora en adelante... – señalo tranquilamente el muchacho de orbes avellana.

- En serio¿y en qué consiste? – se mostró ciertamente interesada.

- Ya lo veras... – finalmente se volvió para verla, mostrándole una misteriosa sonrisa – mejor reúne al equipo y se los explico a todas juntas.

- De acuerdo... – hizo un mohín, ella quería ser la primera en saberlo, mas aun así hizo lo que el joven le dijo, después de todo, de ahora en adelante iba a ser su entrenador y tenía que deberle algo de respeto y obediencia, al menos dentro de la cancha.

Cuando las jóvenes estuvieron reunidas alrededor de Syaoran, este comenzó a darles algunos detalles de lo que consistía aquel deporte, pues estaba seguro que la mayoría solo tenia una idea vaga de cómo se jugaba.

- Primero que nada, les daré una explicación a grandes rasgos de lo que es en sí el fútbol... – dijo en voz alta Syaoran, sentado desde su puesto, en la banca del entrenador, ciertamente no estaba en tan optimas condiciones, como para permanecer mucho tiempo de pie, apoyándose de sus muletas, las jóvenes tomaron asiento sobre el pasto, haciendo un semi circulo a su alrededor, escuchando atentamente lo que su entrenador les decía.

» ...el fútbol es un deporte que se juega en equipos de once personas, el fin del juego es tratar de anotarle al equipo contrario, el mayor numero de goles posible, por lo que cada uno de los jugadores representa un papel especifico dentro del juego... – prosiguió con su explicación, utilizando la libreta que llevaba, para dibujar un rápido diagrama de la cancha, y así ilustrar mas detalladamente en que lugar iban ubicados los jugadores.

» ...primeramente empezaremos con los delanteros, como atacantes ellos están al frente y son los responsables de meter los goles, aunque no por eso, ningún otro jugador del equipo puede anotar, todo depende de la suerte..., en la siguiente línea están los centrocampistas, estos se encargan de orquestar los ataques, dependiendo de la táctica que empleen, le facilitaran o no al delantero el meter los goles..., enseguida siguen los defensas, a menos de que sea sumamente indispensable, un defensa jamás deja solo al portero, su principal prioridad será defender su portería, evitando a toda costa que los contrarios metan un gol..., y ya por ultimo esta el portero, la pieza clave dentro del equipo, pues no solo es el responsable de salvaguardar la portería, sino que también es quien se encarga de organizar a la defensa, además, -que esto si que les quede claro-, ningún otro jugador aparte de él tiene la facultad de tocar el balón con las manos, mas sin embargo lo ara, siempre y cuando se encuentre dentro de su área, que es este cuadro – lo último se los señalo gráficamente en el diagrama con el lápiz – bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que hay que decir por ahora, ya mas adelante les hablare de las faltas y las cosas que nunca deben hacer, si tienen alguna duda, solo pregúnteme... – al parecer a todas les había quedado claro, ya que ninguna hizo ninguna pregunta.

- Bien chicas, si no hay dudas, entonces empezaremos con el entrenamiento... – quien hablo esta vez fue Eriol, el que ya se había autodenominado el ayudante del entrenador – lo primero que aremos será un poco de calentamiento, empezaremos por darle unas vueltas a la cancha caminando, luego trotaremos un poco...

- ¡Qué! – la primera en quejarse fue Mei Ling – pero yo creí que solo jugaríamos con la pelota.

- Wong... – Sakura trato de no hacer ver su argumento como un sermón, si iban a estar en el mismo equipo, por mas que le irritara su presencia, lo mejor era llevar una convivencia pacifica con ella – en cualquier deporte que hagas, tienes que calentar primero sino quieres sufrir un desgarre...

- Eso es verdad Mei Ling – le apoyo Syaoran, al ver venir una inminente reclamación por parte de la pelinegra – por otra parte, es la mejor forma de crear una resistencia física, pues los partidos suelen ser bastante desgastantes para cualquiera, así que esta semana nos enfocaremos únicamente en aumentar su resistencia...

- Si tu lo dices querido Syaoran, entonces correré todo lo que digas... – el aludido rió nerviosamente por lo de "querido", mientras que Sakura clavo asesinamente su mirada esmeralda en la figura de la chica pelinegra, como se atrevía llamar a "su" Syaoran, "querido".

Y si bien pensó en reñirla, se quedo callada, pues a Syaoran tampoco parecía haberle gustado el apelativo que había empleado, no hubo mayores incidentes entre ellas después de eso, el entrenamiento transcurrió en relativa calma, a excepción claro, que luego de recorrer la tercera vuelta trotando, una a una, las chicas cayeron totalmente agotadas, al final, solo Sakura, Nakuru y Mei Ling seguían manteniendo el ritmo que marcaba Eriol, al parecer de las once, eran las que mejor condición física tenían.

Syaoran se limito a ver los resaltados, para crearle una rutina especifica de entrenamiento a cada una de las chicas, observando con atención mientras Eriol seguía con el calentamiento, indicándoles que realizaran algunos ejercicios de estiramiento y flexibilidad.

Al final de la tarde, sin haber siquiera jugado, todas se encontraban tan cansadas, que difícilmente podían mantenerse en pie, sin duda, el agua de las duchas les cayó como venida del cielo, pues a más de una le devolvió a la vida el agradable masaje que el precipitado caer del agua le proporcionaba a su adolorido cuerpo.

Al salir de los vestidores, todas se despidieron amigablemente de Syaoran y Eriol, quienes se encontraban en las afueras, Syaoran esperando a cierta joven de ojos esmeralda para regresar juntos a casa, Eriol por su parte le hacia compañía.

Al poco rato, Sakura salió acompañada de Tomoyo, luego de hacer un rápido plan, los cuatro chicos acordaron ir a comer algo, cada día que pasaba, Syaoran se hacia mas hábil con las muletas, y ahora podía recorrer distancias mucho mas largas con ellas.

Fue una tarde muy divertida, todos se la pasaron muy bien en el establecimiento de comida rápida, haciendo una que otra broma mientras degustaban su orden de comida, antes de que el sol comenzara a ponerse en el horizonte, los chicos tomaron rumbos diferentes, Eriol insistió en acompañar a Tomoyo, así que al final, ambos castaños caminaron solos a casa.

Por un rato mantuvieron silencio, sin embargo, Sakura no tardo mucho en romper con el, y así comenzar una entretenida charla con Syaoran.

- ¿Y como ves al equipo? – le dijo casualmente al muchacho de castaños cabellos que caminaba junto a ella, el cual se volvió para verla fugazmente, a penas escucho su voz.

- No puedo hacer un balance definitivo, ya que no las eh visto jugar... – le contesto con calma – pero por lo que vi hoy, vamos a tener que trabajar muy duro en lo que a la resistencia física se refiere... por otra parte, eh estado investigando, y la liga femenil de fútbol comenzara mas o menos en un mes, como son muchos menos equipos que en la liga varonil, las rondas eliminatorias son mas cortas, si queremos llegar al torneo nacional, debemos trabajar duro este mes, para poder vencer a las secundarias del distrito...

- Ahora si hablas como todo un entrenador Syaoran... – la chica no tardo en hacer mofa de la seria actitud que había tomado su amigo, si bien él se mostraba así de serio con la mayoría de las personas, a Sakura le hacía gracia que lo hiciera con ella, ya que no importase en que situación estuvieran, él siempre le mostraba su verdadera forma de ser.

- Que mas me queda – se alzo resignadamente de hombros – si voy a hacer este trabajo, por lo menos lo are bien...

- ¡Ese es el espíritu...! – exclamó felizmente ella, mientras alzaba su puño cerrado al cielo.

- Te ves muy feliz – sonrió levemente malicioso al ver el gran entusiasmo que ella mostraba últimamente, le gustaba verla así de contenta, pues sabía que su sentir era real y no sonreía solo por complacer a las otras personas.

- Por supuesto que lo estoy... – se volvió para verle con una gran y sincera sonrisa, que en sí, era a lo que se refería el chico – nunca antes me había sentido tan libre, por primera vez no tengo que cargar yo sola con la responsabilidad completa del equipo, sino que cómo soy también una principiante, entre todas nos dividimos la carga...

- Lo mismo lo podrías haber hecho con el equipo de gimnasia... – le recordó él, sin apartar la vista del frente, ya que cualquier descuido, podría hacerle perder fácilmente el equilibrio con las muletas.

- No, no era tan sencillo... – puntualizo ella, adoptando una pose pensativa – debido a que yo sobresalía de las demás, aunque no lo quisiera, siempre terminaba siendo el centro de atención – su pose cambio radicalmente, apretando fuertemente ambos puños en señal decisiva, mientras que de sus ojos parecía emanar cierto fuego – pero ahora no soy mas que otra de las chicas, y mi única prioridad es aprender a jugar¡Si...! – su expresión denotaba tanta determinación, que el joven no pudo reprimir una risita divertida, por los graciosos ademanes que hacía su compañera al hablar – ¿de qué te ríes?

- Es solo que jamás pensé que llegaría a verte así – aclaró él antes de que se lo tomara cómo una burla – hace no mas de un mes estabas abrumada por el torneo intercolegial de gimnasia, y ahora mírate, estas emocionadísima por jugar a un deporte, que hace también un mes, veías cómo un juego tonto y sin chiste...

- Pues las personas cambian... – dijo firmemente, a pesar de estar levemente apenada por las palabras de Syaoran.

- Ya me di cuenta... – le miro acusadoramente de soslayo – por cierto... – cambió repentinamente el tema – ahora que recuerdo, en la mañana me dijiste que tus padres hoy llegarían hasta muy tarde¿te gustaría ir a mi casa?, mamá también llegara tarde así que mientras los esperamos podríamos hacernos compañía...

- ¿L-los... los dos solos? – enrojeció hasta las orejas, no supo porqué, pero el pensamiento de quedarse tan asolas con Syaoran, la hizo ponerse en extremo nerviosa, sabía que tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos hacia él cuanto antes, pero simplemente no encontraba una forma de hacerlo.

- Si... – respondió inocentemente el otro, sin imaginar la crisis existencial por la que atravesaba su amiga – podríamos jugar videojuegos, o al ajedrez, es mas, porqué no vemos una película... – volvió a la carga para intentar convencerla, últimamente se había acostumbrado mucho a su presencia, quizás era porque durante su exilio, fue la única persona que realmente estuvo a su lado.

- N-no lo sé... – titubeo ella, con el mismo nerviosismo de antes, aun se debatía internamente sobre la postura que debía tomar frente a él.

- ¿Sucede algo malo¿acaso ya tenías otro plan hecho...? – le miro ciertamente extrañado, ya había notado cómo últimamente la actitud de Sakura había cambiado un poco para con él, sin embargo hasta ahora no había querido darle importancia.

- No, claro que no... – se apresuro negar, haciendo efusivos ademanes negativos con sus manos, sin poder evitar sonreír nerviosa, temía que él malinterpretara sus palabras.

- ¿Entonces...? – demando una respuesta, alzando una ceja confundido, y si bien ella dudo un poco mas, luego de ver el gesto que había adoptado el muchacho, no pudo mas que dejar escapar un suspiro cansado y aceptar.

- De acuerdo – finalmente cedió, dejaría para más tarde aquella lucha que mantenía consigo misma desde que descubrió que sus sentimientos para con Syaoran, no eran precisamente los de una amiga – pero yo elijo la película...

- Trato hecho, pero que no sea nada cursi eh... – sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver que ella volvía a ser la de siempre.

- Si, si, no te preocupes... – decía indiferente, mientras llegaban al final de la acera, donde tuvieron que detenerse, al ver como el semáforo les marcaba con su luz roja el alto para peatones, esperaron por un momento junto a otra persona mas, la cual inesperadamente se volvió para saludar a Sakura.

- Kinomoto qué sorpresa... – expreso con voz neutral, el flemático joven de cabellos plateados que estaba situado a su lado.

- ¿Yue...? – balbuceo un tanto sorprendida, su radar Yue integrado, hasta ahora no había advertido la presencia del apuesto chico peliplateado – si... – correspondió alegremente al saludo, sin embargo, aquel nerviosismo que siempre la embargaba al estar en su presencia, se había desvanecido por completo, pudiendo entablar una conversación algo coherente con él – ¿no es una coincidencia que nos volvamos a ver justo aquí? – señalo ella, al ser en ese mismo lugar donde se encontraron la otra vez, cuando de no ser por él, ella hubiera sufrido un horrible accidente, al cruzar distraídamente la calle, sin fijarse que el semáforo se encontraba en rojo.

- Eso parece... – le miro interesadamente, ya había notado el extraño cambio en la personalidad de la chica, mas aun así, quiso averiguar hasta que punto había cambiado, por lo que prosiguió aquella conversación – escuche que te saliste del equipo de gimnasia para formar un club de fútbol femenil...

- Si, bueno, la gimnasia nunca fue lo mío... – le sonrió gentilmente, limitándose a contestarle lo mas breve posible, no tenía muchas ganas de relatarle en ese momento la triste historia de su vida.

Syaoran se mantuvo al margen de la situación, observando atentamente la reacción de uno y otro, de cierta manera le molestaba que de la noche a la mañana Tsukishiro se mostrara tan interesado en ella, cuando antes, su presencia le pasaba prácticamente inadvertida, a pesar de los continuos accidentes que Sakura sufría para llamar inconscientemente su atención.

- También escuche decir que Akizuki renuncio al equipo luego de que tú lo hiciste... – profirió calmadamente Yue, era la primera vez que hablaba con esa joven, sin que hubiera monosílabos de su parte – desde entonces el equipo ha ido en decadencia...

- ¿En serio? – el interés de la chica aumento considerablemente, desde que dejo el equipo, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo de la suerte que había tenido, y es que hasta entonces Nakuru y ella no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho.

- Si, solo quedan como siete chicas en el equipo... – aclaró Yue, hubiesen seguido hablando, de no ser por que la luz del semáforo cambio en ese momento a verde, dándoles la señal de que ya podían cruzar sin peligro hasta la otra acera – en fin, te veo después Kinomoto... – se despidió de ella, adelantándose unos cuantos pasos.

- Hasta luego... – igualmente de despidió, quedándose atrás, al seguir el despacio ritmo que Syaoran marcaba al caminar con las muletas.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – soltó finalmente el castaño, tenía la guajira idea de haber estado en una especie de dimensión desconocida, por un lado, su amiga se mostró muy abierta al hablar con Yue, mientras que él, entablo una conversación con ella, su cabeza no acababa de procesar ¿cuándo había sido que el mundo se había puesto de cabeza, y él ni cuenta se había dado?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – denoto verdadera ingenuidad en sus palabras.

- Nunca antes te había visto pronunciar mas de cinco palabras de corrido estando frente a él... – le espeto el muchacho notoriamente desubicado.

- Como te dije Syaoran, las personas cambian... – dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, aunque si bien, el chico aun le miraba con serias dudas.

- ¿Entonces Yue ya no te gusta? – inquirió suspicazmente, no era un asunto que le incumbiera, pero algo en su interior, le reclamaba saberlo.

- No es eso, solo que ahora me gusta de una forma diferente... – intento explicar ella, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas, estaba completamente segura de que los sentimientos que decía profesar tan fehacientemente a Yue, habían cambiado, y justamente tenía a su lado al causante de dicho cambio, por lo que no podía darle una definición completa, no a él.

- Explícate... – Syaoran insistió nuevamente.

- Es que no se como explicarlo... es un sentimiento extraño... – intento decir ella, enredándose con sus propias palabras, ganándose un suspiro cansado por parte del chico.

- Sabes que, mejor no quiero saberlo... – se dio por vencido, si ahora no era el momento, tarde o temprano averiguaría lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su mejor amiga, así que siguieron silenciosamente su camino.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte cuando llegaron a casa, tal y cómo lo acordaron, Sakura se quedo a hacerle compañía a Syaoran, dejaron sus cosas a un lado de la puerta de entrada, para posteriormente dirigirse a la sala de estar, mientras Sakura elegía una película, Syoran cansadamente tomo asiento en el sillón beige de dos plazas que estaba frente al televisor, fijando unos segundos mas tarde, sus ojos ámbar en Sakura, quien parecía muy indecisa con la elección de la película.

- Tenemos una ganadora, esta película será la que veremos... – anuncio emocionadamente, al tomar una de las cajas perfectamente acomodas, que estaban situadas en el gabinete que se encontraba al lado del televisor, posteriormente puso el disco en el dvd, y lo programó para disfrutar la película, cuando comenzó, se dirigió al sillón, tomando asiento a un lado del chico.

- ¿Segura qué quieres ver esa? – le miro confundido, al darse cuenta de qué película se trataba.

- Sip, tengo ganas de ver algo de artes marciales – se puso cómoda, tomando uno de los cojines del sillón entre sus brazos – no puedo creer que aparte del fútbol, también me hayas pegado esa manía tuya por ver este tipo de películas...

- No puedes negar que son entretenidas... – dijo satisfecho, ya que la película que ella había elegido era una de sus favoritas.

- Bueno eso sí... – le dio la entera razón, guardando silencio a penas los créditos iniciales terminaron y la película comenzó, sin embargo, por mas que quiso concentrarse en la trama, no pudo, la cercanía del chico la mantuvo inquieta, y aunque intentó no hacerlo, se la paso mirando todo el tiempo a Syaoran de reojo, quien si se notaba muy entretenido con lo que veía.

Su cabeza no paro de maquinar cosas sin sentido en todo momento, tenia deseos de recargarse en su pecho y que él la abrazara, cómo si fuesen una feliz pareja, mas rápidamente se recriminaba mentalmente por sus pensamientos, ese era el verdadero motivo por el que no quería quedarse tan asolas con él, pues sabía que su cabeza no cesaría de idear absurdas cosas sobre los dos, tal y cómo le gustaba hacérselas ver últimamente.

- ¿Syaoran? – tímidamente llamó al chico, pero sin tener una idea de que decirle, solo lo había hecho porque quería escuchar su voz y nada mas.

- ¿Si? – no tardo en responderle, mas sin despegar los ojos del televisor, se sintió apenada, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que decirle, así que rápidamente pensó en algo con que safarse del asunto.

- Gracias... – eso definitivamente no era lo que tenía pensado, Syaoran también pareció extrañarse con la respuesta, porque inmediatamente se giro para verla – gracias por apoyarme en todas mis locuras, por protegerme siempre y por hacerme regresar al buen camino cuando lo necesito, vaya, prácticamente eres mi conciéncienla jaja – rió nerviosamente, seguía sin entender el porqué estaba diciéndole todas esa sarta de absurdos – sa-sabes Syaoran... – bajo apenadamente la mirada, al sentir los penetrantes ojos ambarinos de él, postrarse intensamente sobre su persona – tú... tú siempre has sido mi persona mas querida y preciada en este mundo... – la temperatura no tardo en subírsele y el pulso en acelerar su ritmo, su rostro estaba tan rojo, que parecía un tomate maduro¿qué barbaridad le acababa de decir?

- Tú también eres la mía Sakura... – aunque desconcertado por su ambigua actitud, la tomo cariñosamente de la mano, sorprendida, alzo su mirada esmeralda para verle, encontrándose con la apacible sonrisa del chico, se sintió flotar por un momento, no solo al estar siendo tomada de la mano por él, sino también, al perder momentáneamente sus ojos verdes en los cafés del chico, no obstante, una rápida bofetada mental, la hizo recuperarse de sus alucinantes cavilaciones, apartando delicadamente su mano.

- Bueno, basta de ponernos sentimentales... mejor terminemos de ver la película...– dijo ella, queriendo dejar atrás todo, y es que si seguía hablando, terminaría diciendo una garrafal tontería.

Entristeció de repente, al ver detenidamente en los ojos de Syaoran, pudo darse cuenta de que este seguía viéndola como una amiga únicamente, si bien era cierto que lo tenía muy cerca de sí, a la vez, había una distancia kilométrica que los separaba.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No, no es un milagro, actualice, (_aunque usted, no lo crea_ (XD), ya en serio, no tengo cómo disculparme por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, lo único que puedo decir a mi favor..., olvídenlo (u.u), no tengo nada que decir a mi favor.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a la vez les pido una gran disculpa a quienes siguen _(si es que todavía hay alguien_) la historia, y bueno, es que nomás no podía materializar la idea de este capitulo, con decirles que ya escribí el final, final... y todavía no se cuantos capítulos me tomara el llegar ahí, un poco complicado de entender, lo sé, ni yo misma lo hago (XD), ya de por si soy complicada.

Tal vez haya quedado un churro de capitulo, pero es que simplemente mi cabeza no dio pa' mas (x.x), no les aseguro para cuando pueda publicar el próximo capitulo, pero espero que sea pronto, o al menos no serán tantos meses como en este (XD)


	9. La prueba de valentía

Fueron las semanas mas intensas que Sakura hubiese tenido en toda su vida, jamás imaginó que el entrenamiento que les impondría Syaoran fuese a ser tan exigente, la primera traba que se le presentó fue la de levantarse temprano, y es que el tener que estar en el campo a las seis de la mañana, era una horrible tortura para ella.

Su rutina diaria con el equipo consistía primero que nada, en algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, para posteriormente darle unas veinte vueltas a la cancha trotando, de ahí seguía la practica, que no era otra cosa que más ejercicios para tener un mayor dominio sobre el balón, no fue hasta como dos semanas después que comenzaron con lo que Syaoran denominó "la practica real".

Sakura nunca creyó que Syaoran fuese un entrenador tan estricto, sin embargo, vaya que sabía hacer bien su trabajo, pues para el final del mes, todas las chicas gozaban de una excelente condición física y ya tenían una idea bastante clara de lo que en sí, era el deporte, y no era por alardear, pero incluso podría decirse que eran buenas en lo que hacían.

Las competencias eliminatorias del torneo estatal comenzarían en dos días, así que se habían quedado hasta tarde en el campo, repasando el plan a seguir.

Syaoran les había dicho que se tomaran el día siguiente libre para que descansaran, Eriol y él pensaron que sería una buena idea realizar una actividad para aligerar la tensión y el nerviosismo que se vivía previo al inminente primer encuentro, así que esa noche tendrían una prueba de valentía.

El yeso de Syaoran había desaparecido unos días atrás, por lo que ahora caminaba al lado de Sakura sin llevar consigo aquel estorbo, y aunque todo aparentaba seguir igual que siempre entre ellos, invisible, había una barrera que comenzaba a separarlos.

Tal vez era el constante acoso de Mei Ling a Syaoran, cosa que siempre terminaba en una fuerte discusión entre ella y Sakura, o tal vez era la estrecha amistad que se había formado entre Yue y Sakura, lo que de alguna forma molestaba a Syaoran, fuese cual fuese el caso, su relación ya no era tan cercana como antes.

- Sakura ¿estas completamente segura de que quieres participar? – le comentó él, mientras ambos se dirigían de regreso a casa.

- P-por... por supuesto que sí... – trató de escucharse segura de sí misma, pero su trémula voz la traicionaba.

- No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, sé cuanto te impresiona este tipo de cosas y no quiero que luego tengas pesadillas por una semana... – argumentó Syaoran de forma razonable, al saber de antemano, que después él sería quien tendría que lidiar con las llamadas de Sakura a las dos de la mañana.

- Estaré bien, además tú vas a estar conmigo ¿no es así? – le sonrió mas tranquila, tomando confiadamente su mano entre la suya, Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse, últimamente se le había hecho una costumbre al estar junto a ella.

- Bien... – desvió un poco la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, para posteriormente apartar delicadamente su mano, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo enojo – pero luego no quiero recibir llamadas tuyas a media noche...

- Pero, pero... – intentó objetar, mas la severa mirada que Syaoran le dirigió, no le permitió decir nada mas, así que no le quedó de otra mas que resignarse, terminando su frase en un suspiro derrotado – de acuerdo...

Capitulo 9

**_La prueba de valentía._**

El reloj marcaba casi treinta para las doce cuando Sakura y Syaoran llegaron al lugar acordado, se trataba de la vieja escuela abandonada en las afueras del distrito, ahí era donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba de valentía.

En el lugar ya se encontraban casi todas las jugadoras del equipo, estas eran Rei Tachibana, la portera, Naoko Yanagisawa, Chiharu Mihara y Rika Sazaki, las defensas, Karin Fijiwara, Hikaru Shidou y Kohane Kawamura, las centro campistas, sólo les faltaba Tomoyo Daidouji para completar el cuadro. Mas no había rastro de ella ni de Eriol Hiragizawa por ningún lado, y finalmente Mei Ling Wong y Nakuru Akizuki, que eran las centro delantero, junto con Sakura, además de ellas estaban Yue Tsukishiro, al cual Nakuru había invitado, creyendo hacerle un favor a Sakura, y Takashi Yamazaki, que era el novio de Chiharu, aparte era miembro del equipo de fútbol varonil, por lo que en ocasiones él también les ayudaba con las prácticas.

Un par de minutos después, llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol, los grandes ausentes de la noche, rápidamente se disculparon por la tardanza, sin embargo, los dos ostentaban una sonrisa tan grande en el rostro, que era difícil disimular la inmensa alegría que irradiaban. Sakura se habría dado cuenta del feliz estado de su mejor amiga, de no haber sido por lo aterrada que estaba, pensando en fantasmas y cosas por el estilo.

Naoko, una chica bajita, de complexión delgada y lacio cabello castaño, a la altura de los hombros, se ofreció a relatar una historia, antes de que dieran las doce y la prueba comenzara.

Todos aceptaron, al saber anticipadamente la excelente narradora que era, por lo que se mantuvieron a la expectativa, incluso Sakura, quien estaba prácticamente pegada al brazo de Syaoran, temblando como una hoja con la mas sutil brisa. Luego de que Naoko se acomodara las gafas, dio comienzo a su relato.

- Hiro y Yukari fueron comprometidos durante la primavera de mediados del siglo ante pasado, sus padres acordaron su matrimonio sin tomar en cuenta el parecer de los chicos, quienes hasta entonces estaban ajenos a dicha situación, un matrimonio arreglado no era un suceso extraño en esa época, de hecho, era normal que muchos matrimonios de familias influyentes se consumaran de esa forma, y ellos no eran la excepción, después de todo pertenecían a dos de los clanes mas poderosos de todo Japón, que con el compromiso de sus jóvenes herederos, limarían asperezas luego de años de conflictos.

» La boda se llevaría acabo en la estación entrante del verano, todo fue cuidadosamente dispuesto, y entre la organización y preparativos, llegó el esperado día.

» Si..., al día siguiente Yukari se casaría con un perfecto desconocido, su tristeza era infinita, no podía objetarle nada a su padre, puesto que al ser mujer no poseía ni voz ni voto en sus decisiones, incluso si ella era la afectada directa, simplemente no podía ir en contra de su destino, su única forma de desahogar su dolor, era llorar en silencio su tragedia.

» Su situación no sería tan tormentosa, si no hubiese entregado ya su corazón a otra persona, ella se había enamorado perdidamente de uno de sus guardias personales.

» Desesperada, pidió, rogó e incluso suplicó que su destino no la alcanzara «_por favor, haría cualquier cosa, incluso entregaría mi alma a cambio con tal de que esa boda no se lleve a cabo_» recitaba una y otra vez la misma oración, asolas, en el silencio de su habitación.

» Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, rindiéndose al cansancio, para dejarse llevar hacia donde Morfeo reinaba, cuando el sonar de una campanita, resonó lejanamente en sus oídos.

» El tintinear de aquella campanita era mas fuerte a medida que los segundos pasaban, repentinamente el sonido cesó, dando paso a la débil voz de una pequeña niña «_puedo cumplir tu deseo_» a pesar de su infantil tono, la voz era frívola, sin ninguna especie de sentimiento plasmado.

» Asustada, Yukari se volvió para ver el lugar de donde creía provenía la vocecita, en uno de los rincones mas oscuros, sus ojos se toparon con la silueta de una pequeña de nos mas de siete años, ésta vestía toda de blanco, y tal vez era el efecto de la luna llena, pero juraría que sus cabellos lucían del mismo color, más sin duda, lo que mas llamó su atención, fueron sus singulares ojos escarlata, que a pesar de no tener chispa alguna de vida, resplandecían con un intenso brillo en la penumbra.

«_Puedo cumplir tu deseo_» repitió nuevamente, mas Yukari la ignoró deliberadamente.

«¡_¿Cómo entraste aquí_?!» exclamó exaltada, nadie, excepto sus damas de compañía, tenían permitido entrar en su habitación.

«_Puedo cumplir tu deseo_» repitió por tercera vez, logrando finalmente captar la atención de la joven «_Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa con tal de que tu boda no se llevara a cabo_» enfatizó la pequeña

«_¿Có-cómo...¿cómo lo sabes_?» expresó Yukari con actitud vacilante, si eso llegaba a oídos de su padre, sería duramente castigada por semejante impertinencia.

«_Escuche tu deseo, y decidí cumplírtelo_» ofreció la niña con voz inocente «_Pero tendrás que darme lo que te pida a cambio_», subrayó.

«_Si de verdad puedes cumplirlo, toma de mi lo que quieras_»

«_No deberías aceptar, sin antes conocer el pago_»

«_¡No me importa!, lo único que deseo es evitar esa maldita boda_» profirió totalmente desesperada, la niña le miro detenidamente por unos segundos, antes de acercársele, tomando su rostro con sus pequeñas y frías manos, para obligarla a que le viera.

«_De acuerdo_» sonrió débilmente, soltando cuidadosamente el sorprendido rostro de Yukari, quien no supo en que momento se le había acercado tanto. De su inmaculado kimono blanco, la niña sacó una especie de piedrecilla negra, luego extendió su mano para ofrecérsela «_si aceptas este amuleto, nuestro pacto quedara sellado_» aunque dudando, Yukari tomó la piedrecilla entre sus manos, después de todo, ya no le quedaba nada que perder... A penas sus dedos hicieron contacto, un dolor indescriptible se apodero de su frente, ardía tanto, que sentía iba a desmayarse del dolor, pero antes de quedar inconsciente, escuchó claramente las últimas palabras de la pequeña «_el trató está hecho, yo me encargare del resto_» escuchó decir en un eco lejano. Mientras Yukari cerraba los ojos, puedo ver como la silueta blanca, desaparecía en la penumbra de la noche...

Naoko hizo una pausa, el reloj ahora marcaba quince para las doce, miró a sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de la atenta mirada que mantenían sobre ella, lo que le animó a seguir adelante con su historia.

- A la mañana siguiente – prosiguió Naoko – Yukari se despertó muy asustada, tocó su frente para tratar de encontrar alguna herida o cicatriz, pero nada, su frente no mostraba ningún signo de alguna protuberancia, suspiro desilusionada, su destino la había alcanzado...

» Demostrando serenidad por fuera, pero sin resignarse aún por dentro, dejó vestirse por la decena de doncellas que estaban a su dispoción, una a una, fue siendo ataviada con las piezas que conformaban el bellísimo kimono nupcial, al finalizar, Yukari parecía una hermosa muñequita de porcelana...

» Ahora ya ninguna esperanza quedaba en ella, estaba en camino a donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia nupcial, y como si la vida quisiera ensañarse con ella, tuvo como escolta a aquel que cada noche le robaba el sueño.

» Los dos se miraron con añoranza, a él tampoco le eran indiferentes sus sentimientos, de hecho, podría decirse que eran recíprocos. En el templo todos esperaban impacientes el arribo de la novia, la que fue ayudada a bajar de la carroza por el amor de su vida, los dos se dirigieron una ultima y fugaz mirada antes de que ella caminara hacia su final destino.

» En el fondo de la sala, un atractivo joven vestido de negro le esperaba, al igual que ella, Hiro no estaba conforme con la unión, sin embargo, tampoco pudo hacer nada para oponerse. La ceremonia empezó sin contratiempos, los ritos tradicionales fueron desempeñados por los nuevos esposos, sin embargo, antes de que los dos sellaran definitivamente su unión, ocurrió algo sin precedentes.

» Hiro cayo inerte sobre Yukari, que horrorizada, vio como una espada atravesaba de lado a lado su pecho, su kimono blanco, se fue tiñendo de una viscosa sustancia carmesí, incrédula, vio al causante de tan atroz acto, se trataba de él, de su amado, quien en un arranque de celos, dio fin a la vida de Hiro.

» Escandalizados, los invitados vieron como igualmente el asesino perdió la vida, pues luego de su salvaje hazaña, el padre de Yukari ordenó sin mayor piedad que lo eliminaran, en su estado de conmoción, Yukari escuchó resonar en su mente, la misma vocecita de la noche anterior «_deseo concedido_» dijo con infantil y cruel diversión «_tu alma ahora me pertenece_» de esa forma el precio fue pagado, Yukari sintió su corazón detenerse, mientras que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. A partir de ese momento su alma ya no encontraría descanso, pues atormentada, vagaría por la eternidad...

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! – el tremendo grito pegado por Sakura, alertó los sentidos de todos los presentes, quienes no tardaron en dirigir su atención hacia ella, querían ver qué era lo que le ocurría.

Syoaran dejó escapar un cansado suspiro, él mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que alteraban esa clase de relatos a Sakura, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto que ésta repentinamente se aferrara desesperadamente a él, tratando de refugiarse en su pecho.

- Sakura, tranquilízate por favor... – trataba de reconfortarla, abrazándola estrechamente, como si de una pequeña niña se tratase, mientras todos se les quedaban viendo fijamente, especialmente Mei Ling, y es que si las miradas mataran, Sakura ya se encontraría tres metros bajo tierra.

Luego de unos minutos en los que por fin dieron las doce, Sakura pudo medio tranquilizarse, mas sin despegarse un milímetro de Syaoran, que la mantenía todavía abrazada.

- ¡Muy bien, ahora sí empezaremos con lo que será la prueba de valentía...! – dijo Eriol en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de las y los presentes hacia donde él se encontraba parado – entraremos a la escuela por parejas, cada pareja llevara consigo una vela con su nombre, la cual será prendida y depositada en un pequeño altar que esta en una de las aulas, para llegar a ese lugar, se les dará un mapa que marca el camino¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

- ¿Cómo formaremos las parejas? – dijo Rei Tachibana, una joven de tercer año, de cortos cabellos marrones.

- Haremos un pequeño sorteo, de esa forma espero que no hayan malentendidos... – le contestó Eriol de manera tajante, ya que seguramente Mei Ling armaría un escándalo si no estaba al lado de Syaoran, por lo que Sakura no se quedaría atrás y sin duda haría lo mismo, era mejor dejárselo a la suerte. De su mochila sacó una pequeña urna, dentro de la cual había papelitos con números.

Tomoyo fue la ultima en sacar su papelito de la urna, estaba tan emocionada gravando con su nueva cámara de video, no quería perder detalle de las reacciones de todos.

Al final las parejas quedaron de la siguiente forma: Rika con Chiharu, Yamazaki con Eriol, esa fue una pareja digna de verse, puesto que cuando estaban juntos, los dos parecían competir por quien diría la mentira mas grande, después estaban Tomoyo, Naoko y Nakuru que quedaron en equipos de tres a falta de otro integrante para formar otro equipo, Rei y Karin, Hikaru y Kohane y finalmente Mei Ling con Syaoran y Yue con Sakura, sin lugar a dudas, la mas feliz de todos era Mei Ling, que esta vez le había ganado a su eterna rival.

Interiormente Sakura quería un reconteo de votos, pues si bien había quedado con Yue, su supuesto amor platónico, ella prefería estar con Syaoran, y a decir verdad, al castaño tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que Tsukishiro fuera la pareja de su mejor amiga.

La prueba finalmente dio comienzo, las parejas se fueron turnando, para darle algún tiempo al equipo que entró primero, de adentrarse en los pasillos de la escuela.

La ultima pareja en entrar fue la de Yue y Sakura, que estaba al borde de un colapso, un pequeño crujido en la madera, bastaba para que Sakura pegara un reparo sobresaltado, por lo que Yue fue el encargado de leer el mapa que Eriol les había dado.

- Creo que debemos subir por estas escaleras... – decía tranquilamente el chico, quien prestaba el menor interés a los paranoicos gestos de su acompañante – Kinomoto ¿me estas escuchando? – se volvió para verla, pero ésta se había quedado petrificada unos cuantos pasos atrás – ¿Kinomoto estas bien? – el chico direccionó sus pasos hacia ella, alumbrándola con la luz de su linterna, mas ésta siguió inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha, sin despegar la mirada del piso, ya al estar junto a ella, Yue escuchó perfectamente los débiles sollozos que Sakura profería.

- En... en el fondo no quería... – gimoteó ella, elevando un poco su esmeralda mirada para ver al chico – Sya-Syaoran me lo advirtió y yo quise hacerme la fuerte... – decía entrecortadamente, estaba tan aterrada, que no podía controlar las lagrimas que emanaban abundantemente de sus verdes ojos.

- Sakura... – murmuró comprensivamente él, ella se sorprendió un poco, esa era la primera vez que Yue la llamaba por su nombre y también era la primera vez que le escuchaba expresarse tan cálidamente – si quieres abandonar la prueba yo lo entenderé...

- Y-yue... – le miró enternecida, a pesar de la frialdad que él siempre denotaba, aquella delicadeza con la que le trató, logró remover ciertos sentimientos en su interior, causándole un tenue sonrojo. Mas un fuerte estruendo hizo que se olvidara de todo, incluso de la vela que llevaba en las manos, que cayó al piso al abalanzarse sin pensar sobre el chico frente a ella, éste perdió el equilibrio por el peso extra y ambos cayeron de bruces al piso.

- - -

- ¿Segura que es por aquí? – murmuró fastidiadamente Syaoran, era como la tercer vuelta que daban a ese pasillo, mas Mei Ling no lo había dejado consultar el mapa.

- Por supuesto que si mi querido Syaoran¿acaso desconfías? – expresó inocentemente, mientras se repegaba a él de forma mimosa – ¿no te parece que hace algo de frío?.

- No... – respondió cortante, toda la noche había sido lo mismo, Mei Ling se le había estado pegando como lapa, ahora que Sakura no estaba a su lado era mas difícil controlar las insinuaciones que la pelinegra le hacía.

Subieron las escaleras, y al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos Mei Ling tropezó con unas cajas al no fijarse por dónde iba, luego de un nuevo intento por abrazarlo, causando un escandaloso estruendo, más a Syaoran poco le importó el estado de su acompañante, pues se quedó pasmado en su lugar con lo que vio.

- - -

- Sakura tranquila... – le llamó Yue, al sentir tan próximo el cuerpo de su compañera, ésta se le había colgado del cuello, abrazándolo tan fuerte que casi lo asfixiaba.

- ¡El fantasma de Yukari¡es el fantasma de Yukari! – el miedo se apoderó por completo de ella, tanto, que gritaba fuera de sí.

- No existe ese fantasma, tan sólo fue una historia que Yanagisawa inventó... – Yue intentaba calmarla, mas Sakura poco caso hacia a sus palabras.

- ¡Sakura ya basta! – exclamó severamente Syaoran, quien había presenciado todo el show que su amiga protagonizaba, estaba ciertamente molesto, mejor dicho furioso de que ella estuviera abrazando tan efusivamente a Yue.

- Sya-Syaoran... – murmuró su nombre aliviada, la sola voz del ambarino bastó para que ella entrara en razón.

- Por eso te dije que no vinieras... – Syaoran no podía disimular su enfado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había acercado hasta donde ellos se encontraban, tomando del brazo a Sakura, para obligarla a ponerse de pie.

- Auch Syaoran, no tienes porque jalarme... – replicaba ella, él no solía ser así de brusco y mucho menos con ella.

- Será mejor que regresemos a casa... – el chico hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, y la condujo hacia la salida, mas no habían dado ni cinco pasos, cuando Mei Ling lo detuvo.

- Espera Syaoran, no puedes dejarme aquí, tu eres mi pareja ¿lo olvidas...? – dijo visiblemente desconforme la pelinegras.

- ¡¿Por qué no terminas la prueba con Tsukishiro?!, seguro que a él no le importará... – la furica mirada que le dirigió la dejó sin palabras, era la primera vez que Syaoran le hablaba tan rudamente, así que sin objetarle nada más, dejó que siguieran su camino.

Syaoran bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, por consiguiente Sakura hizo lo mismo, ya que el primero, todavía la tenía bien sujeta del brazo, fue al llegar al patio principal, que la joven intentó aligerar un poco el ambiente.

- Syaoran, Mei Ling tiene razón, además Yue es mi pareja y yo sé que puedo terminar... – intentó argumentar, pero la mención del peliplateado sólo empeoró las cosas.

- ¡Seguro que puedes terminar...! – espetó con mordaz sarcasmo – después de todo no fue hace sólo momentos que estabas completamente paralizada por el miedo, oh, espera¿o acaso sólo estabas fingiendo para estar mas cerca de Tsukishiro?

- ¡Que¡por supuesto que no! – expresó ofendida, aunque igualmente incrédula por la inusual reacción de su amigo.

- ¡¿Entonces qué es lo que pretendes hacer?!, tú no eres exactamente una persona que se caracterice por su valentía, aunque claro..., si lo pienso mejor, lo mas lógico es quieras impresionar a Tsukishiro..., pero sabes, como tu amigo te digo que no deberías rebajarte de esa forma... – realmente no quería ofenderle, pero algo en su interior lo obligaba a decir cosas, que en realidad no sentía.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – ese último comentario si que le dolió, de un tosco jalón se soltó del agarre que el chico mantenía aun sobre su brazo – tú de entre todas las personas creí que me comprenderías... – simplemente no podía reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a ella, ese no era Syaoran, su mejor amigo, cómplice y confidente, de ninguna manera "su" Syaoran la trataría así.

- ¡¿Comprender qué...?! – se burlo de forma descarada – deberías de tener un poco de dignidad y no lanzarte tan fácilmente a los brazos de ese... – supo que había llegado demasiado lejos, al sentir la palma de la mano de Sakura impactándose de lleno contra su mejilla.

- ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! – le gritó ahogadamente, conteniendo las inmensas ganas que sentía de llorar, por lo que sin esperar a que éste reaccionara, hecho a correr en dirección hacia la calle, lo único que quería en esos momentos era alejarse de él.

A penas tuvo conciencia de lo que había hecho, Syaoran salió tras ella, no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado a perder el control de sí mismo hasta ese punto, pero es que el simple hecho de que Sakura hubiese abrazado a Yue, desencadeno una ira inmensa en su interior, la cual hasta ahora nunca había sentido por nadie, a caso lo que sentía ¿eran celos?, no, imposible, Sakura era su amiga, mas que su amiga era su hermana, no podía estar fijándose en ella como otra cosa ¿o si?, quizás eran celos fraternos, iguales a los que Touya demostraba cuando un chico se le acercaba a su pequeña hermanita, si, eso definitivamente debía ser.

Sakura corría ágilmente, los entrenamientos le habían hecho mucho mas veloz, a Syaoran le costaba mucho trabajo seguirle el paso, y es que el tiempo que duró inactivo con el yeso, había disminuido considerablemente su resistencia física.

En un rápido movimiento, Syaoran logró tomarla de la muñeca, terminando por frenar su desbocada carrera, pero para su desgracia, tropezó sin querer, y el impulso que llevaba lo hizo caer encima de ella.

Los dos se miraron detenidamente, ambos sumergidos en su propio mundo, sin importarles la incomoda, pero mas que eso comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban.

El razonamiento en el cerebro de Syaoran estaba dividido, por un lado este le decía que se hiciera a un lado, que todo su peso estaba sobre su amiga y por el otro no podía dejarla de ver a los ojos, y pensar en lo hermosa que era, la observó detenidamente, nunca se había dado cuenta de su exótica belleza, que era acentuada por sus expresivos ojos verdes, su nariz pequeña y afilada, su tersa piel almendrada y esos exquisitos labios, de los que sin duda quería experimentar su sabor¡¿PERO QUE DIEABLOS LE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO?!, él nunca antes había pensado así de ella, ese momento de lucidez, bastó para que al final ganara su parte objetiva, y terminara de una buena vez por todas por quitársele de encima.

Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, nunca creyó que eso fuera posible, y sin embargo escuchaba un Tum, Tum, Tum, descontrolado.

En esta ocasión, Sakura estaba muy ajena a la crisis existencial por la que atravesaba Syaoran, se sentía demasiado dolida como para darse cuenta.

Sakura se puso de pie, dándole intencionalmente la espalda, Syaoran le imitó, ambos se mantuvieron callados por algunos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin saber realmente que decir.

- Sakura yo... – intentó disculparse, pero esta vez fue ella la que no le dio derecho a replica.

- ¡CALLATE¡ya no quiero escucharte...! – cortó abrupta.

- Lo lamento... – expreso verdaderamente arrepentido, pero sin decir nada mas, ella estaba en todo su derecho de estar molesta con él.

- ¡¿Y crees que con eso bastara...?! – Sakura se giró furiosa para encararlo, ahora la que sentía una rabia indescriptible era ella – ¿crees que con una disculpa dejare de sentir esto? – golpeo un par de veces su pecho – ¡¿que ya no me voy a sentir dolida por todo lo que insinuaste...¡pues no...¡no acepto tu disculpa!

- Sakura no fue mi intención, no quise que se escuchara de esa forma...

- No Syaoran, yo creo que lo dijiste con toda la intención de ofenderme... – sus verdes ojos estaban cristalizados por la rabia y las lagrimas, las que amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro – y yo que creí que éramos amigos...

- Lo somos...

- No Syaoran, los amigos no ofenden de esa forma... – estaba tan resentida con él y la forma en la que le trato, que sólo quería desquitarse, pronunciando lastimeras palabras, de las que sin duda iba a arrepentirse – desde hace mucho que yo quiero a Yue y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes... – si Sakura quería herirlo, encontró la manera perfecta de hacerlo – y si es así como van a ser las cosas, prefiero que ya no seamos amigos...

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua helada, fue algo que Syaoran no se esperaba, se sintió desplazado, nunca creyó que preferiría a Yue sobre él, después de todo se suponía que eran los "mejores amigos" ¿no?

Ok, se había comportado como un completo idiota unos momentos atrás, y realmente no tenía manera de disculparse, sin embargo Sakura estaba siendo injusta, después de todo era él, Syaoran, quien siempre había estado a su lado en los momentos difíciles, el que todo este tiempo había compartido sus alegrías, sus logros e incluso sus fracasos, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza que estuviese botándolo así como así, y es que esa última frase no pudo haber recalado mas hondo en su ser...

- De acuerdo... – dijo con voz notoriamente afectada – si eso es lo que prefieres, que así sea... – fue entonces que Sakura comprendió el alcance que habían tenido sus palabras, y de alguna forma se arrepintió, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, su ego y la momentánea ira, la habían segado, además de que Syaoran no tardo en darle la estocada final – perfecto, si prefieres a alguien a quien a penas conoces que a mi, yo tampoco quiero ser ya tu amigo...

- Bien, entonces no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra... – intentó hacerse la fuerte, que gran hipocresía, no sabía cómo es que estaba diciendo esas mentiras de forma tan firme y creíble, si por dentro estaba totalmente destrozada.

Esa noche su amistad quedó irremediablemente rota y su relación ya no fue igual, cosa que Sakura pudo comprobar en los días siguientes, pues fue entonces cuando resintió las consecuencias de sus actos, al darse cuenta que Syaoran y ella ya no eran más esos inseparables amigos de la infancia, sino dos personas ajenas y distantes, que caminaban por senderos diferentes...

Continuara...


	10. Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra

Aspiró hondamente, su primer partido dentro de la liga de fútbol femenil, se llevaría a cabo en unas horas mas, exhalo con dificultad, un par de metros adelante de ella estaba él, siendo acosado como de costumbre por su eterna rival. Mientras se acercaba, él pareció observarla, incluso pudo entrever cierta suplica en el ámbar de sus ojos, pero esta vez ella no diría nada, le pasaría de largo sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

Sonrió internamente cuando la vio venir hacia él, le vendría de muy buena ayuda en esos momentos el poder deshacerse de su molesta interlocutora, desde hacia un par de minutos que ésta no paraba de parlotear ni un solo segundo, haciéndole todo tipo de reclamaciones por haberla dejado plantada la noche anterior. Se convenció de que su amiga sería quien daría el primer paso para la reconciliación, después de todo, tenía claro que si bien ambos eran culpables de lo que pasó, ella en especial se había excedido, porque al menos él intentó disculparse.

Siguió firme en su postura, tal y como lo tenía planeado, continuó de frente su camino, regia, mirando hacia el frente en todo momento, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a él, a pesar de que los celos le carcomían el alma al ver a su rival tan apegada a él.

Simplemente lo ignoró, le pasó olímpicamente de lado como si no existiera, seguía molesta, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda, más él también se sentía molesto con ella, y si creía que se disculparía primero, estaba muy equivocada, no, esta vez no sería él quien cedería.

- ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Kinomoto? – preguntó ciertamente extrañada su acompañante, incluso para Mei Ling no era nada normal que ellos dos se ignoraran de esa forma.

- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – se mostró indiferente ante la pregunta, le dolió la fría actitud de Sakura, pero estaba decidido a no mostrar debilidad frente a ella.

- Están actuando raro, y mira que te lo digo yo...

- ¿Raro?, no entiendo – le miró fijamente, arqueando inquisitivamente una ceja.

- Primero, en la mañana cada uno llegó por su lado, después no compartieron el almuerzo y justo hace un momento pasó junto a nosotros y ni siquiera la miraste... – los hechos expuestos eran anormales, que si lo sabría ella, que había hecho de todo con tal de que Syaoran le prestara un mínimo de la atención que le prestaba a Sakura.

- ¿De verdad pasó junto a nosotros? – dijo con fingida sorpresa – te juro que no la vi... – terminó de decir con bien actuada apatía, cambiando automáticamente de tema – como sea, me decías que estabas nerviosa por el partido ¿no? – Syaoran interesado en una conversación entablada con Mei Ling, el Apocalipsis iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro. Y sin embargo lo que Syaoran hizo fue pagarle el favor a Sakura con la misma moneda, definitivamente ambos podían jugar el mismo juego e ignorarse mutuamente.

Aquel cinismo por parte de Syaoran le irritó en extremo, logró escuchar perfectamente cuando éste le dijo a Mei Ling que no la había visto, entonces a quién había estado mirando todo el tiempo, ¿a un fantasma acaso?

La actitud que demostró tanto uno como otro terminó por enfurecer a ambos, fue como si sus pensamientos se fusionaran, ya que la misma idea quedó arraigada en su mente, y es que si él(la) quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

Capitulo 10

**_Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra_**

El primer partido de la liga intercolegial de fútbol femenil tuvo un resultado favorable para la preparatoria Tomoeda, no ganaron, pero obtuvieron un valiosísimo empate que les permitió seguir dentro de la competencia.

Sus contrincantes eran buenas, pero mas que por su falta de capacidad, no pudieron ganar por su inexperiencia, así que para el siguiente encuentro, y gracias a las notas tomadas por Eriol durante el partido, tuvieron la suerte de ganar gracias al gol que Sakura anotó en el último minuto.

Al final de la primera ronda eliminatoria, las chicas quedaron en la primera posición de su grupo, lo que les hizo pasar automáticamente a la siguiente etapa, la que si lograban pasar, únicamente les quedarían dos fases más y llegarían a la final, no obstante a que era prematuro asegurarlo, les fue tan bien es sus cuatro previos encuentros, que en su mente se había fijado la meta de ganar a cualquier precio, y no sólo ellas lo pensaban, al perecer los demás estudiantes de la preparatoria se les habían aunado. Aunque en un principio no las tomaron muy enserio y algunos hasta se burlaron, luego de ver su buen desempeño, muchos adeptos se unieron a su causa.

Gran parte de su éxito lo habían tenido sin lugar a dudas sus entrenadores, Syaoran y Eriol realizaron un trabajo estupendo en la preparación de las jóvenes, quienes antes de formar aquel club, nunca habían tenido contacto alguno con aquel deporte. Y que decir de su proclamada capitana, la joven quien había tenido la maravillosa idea de formar el club de fútbol femenil, Sakura, el alma del equipo, de alguna forma ella siempre encontraba la manera de infundirle renovados ánimos a todas las chicas.

En el equipo existía tanta armonía, que incluso las continuas discusiones entre Sakura y Mei Ling ya no eran tan frecuentes, no eran amigas, pero tampoco eran ya esas declaradas enemigas a muerte, su relación podría definirse más bien como de cordial diplomacia, no así era ahora la relación de la primera con Syaoran, sus constantes riñas aun sorprendían a quienes los conocieran desde hacía tiempo atrás.

Tomoyo era la más desconcertada con su comportamiento, nunca creyó llegar a ver el día en que sus mejores amigos se harían trizas verbalmente, no tenía idea de lo que había provocado semejante cambio entre ellos, pero aun confiaba en que sus diferencias se arreglarían pronto, y es que ni siquiera Eriol o ella, que se jactaban de ser sus amigos mas cercanos, logró sacarles palabra sobre el verdadero motivo de su distanciamiento.

Existía una pieza que no acababa de encajar en ese extraño rompecabezas, y estaba segura de que todo tuvo lugar la noche en que realizaron la prueba de valentía, si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, ellos dos fueron los únicos que no lograron completarla. Según les dijo Mei Ling, Sakura estaba tan aterrada, que Syaoran prefirió llevarla de vuelta a casa, y ahí fue donde todo sucedió, pues fue al día siguiente cuando los roces entre ellos comenzaron a hacerse evidentes.

Contrastes que tenía la vida, pues para Tomoyo esa noche significó todo lo contrario, no olvidaba y creía nunca olvidaría lo que le ocurrió.

«_Esa noche se llevó el susto de su vida, pero igualmente la mejor experiencia que hubiese tenido a sus dieciséis años._

_- Te estaba esperando... – Tomoyo no pudo mas que dejar escapar un gritito despavorido, al escuchar la profunda voz masculina a sus espaladas – tranquilízate, soy yo, Eriol... – se apresuró a decir el chico ante la escandalizada reacción de la chica, aunque era comprensible, él también se hubiera sobresaltado si un extraño lo interceptara repentinamente afuera de su casa y más a media noche._

_- ¿E-Eriol...? – balbuceo con voz temblorosa, manteniendo ambos brazos en una pose defensiva, de verdad que estuvo dispuesta a golpearlo, ya que la primera impresión que llegó a su cerebro, fue que se trataba de un criminal atacando a su pobre presa indefensa, osease ella – ¿q-que... que haces aquí? – suspiro finalmente aliviada, cuando de entre las sombras emergió la figura sonriente del chico._

_- Como mi casa queda cerca de la tuya, me pareció una buena idea pasar por ti para irnos juntos, tu sabes, es peligroso andar a esta hora sola por la calle, créeme que mi intención nunca fue asustarte... – respondió ciertamente apenado._

_- ¿No hubiese sido mas fácil si me hubieses hablado por teléfono antes...? – expresó cansinamente, dejando escapar un nuevo suspiro – digo, cuando menos para ponernos de acuerdo..._

_- Si intente llamarte a tu celular, pero siempre me mandaba al buzón – replicó él, por lo que Tomoyo se sacó el celular del bolsillo de su chaleco, y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que este ya no tenia batería, había olvidado recárgalo después de la escuela._

_- Se le acabo la pila... – ahora la que se sintió un poco abochornada fue ella – en fin, es mejor darnos prisa o se nos hará tarde... – terminó por cambiar de tema, echando a andar al lugar acordado para la prueba de valentía._

_- Si... – murmuró el chico, mientras la seguía._

_- Sabes Eriol, hay algo que eh querido preguntarte desde hace algún tiempo... – dijo de repente ella, mientras sus ojos se achicaban, adoptando un singular brillo malicioso._

_- Tu dirás... – lo cierto era que éste no tenía la menor idea sobre lo que ella quería cuestionarle, aun así decidió escucharla._

_- Se trata de Sakura... – hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él sobre ella, pero aun seguía con la idea que ningún pretendiente (aparte de Syaoran) mejor que él para ganarse el corazón de su mejor amiga – dime ¿qué opinas de ella?_

_- ¿Que qué opino de ella? – la chica de cabellos negro-violáceos asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza – bueno, pues es una chica muy bonita e inteligente, además es agradable y una buena amiga, supongo que cualquier chico quisiera tener a alguien así a su lado... _

_- Y dime Eriol, ¿a ti te gusta? – el aludido quedó pasmado por un segundo, Tomoyo no pudo haber sido más directa, ¿acaso ella pensaba que Sakura era quien le gustaba?, no, eso no podía estarle pasando, Tomoyo no podía creer eso, no cuando la causante de sus desvelos era precisamente ella, Tomoyo._

_- ¿Q-qué... qué si Sakura me gusta? – medio articuló, pero sin salir de su asombro._

_- Si, dime si ella te gusta como algo mas que una amiga... – le dedico una picara sonrisa, pues estaba segura de que ya lo tenía acorralado – tu sabes, ¿si te gustaría salir con ella? y quizás ser hasta algo mas, digamos... novios... – «¡NOVIOS!» exclamó horrorizado el subconsciente del chico, tenía que disipar cuanto antes esas ideas wajiras de la cabeza de Tomoyo, o de lo contrario, toda posibilidad que pudiese tener con ella se iría sin remedio a la basura._

_- ¡No!, por supuesto que no... – expresó un tanto desesperado – Sakura es sólo mi amiga y nada mas, nunca podría verla de otra forma..._

_- ¿Enserio? – se escuchó decir con notoria desilusión – ¿y no crees que exista aunque sea una pequeñita posibilidad? – se plantó frente a él con su mano por delante, haciendo un ademán grafico de lo dicho al achicar el espacio entre su dedo índice y pulgar, quedándole a penas a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, lo que irremediablemente hizo que el oji-azul se sonrojara._

_- L-lo lamento, lo cierto es que a mi me gusta alguien mas... – desvió intencionalmente sus ojos zafiro al decir aquello, pues justo esa persona se encontraba frente a él._

_- Oh, que lastima... – se apartó finalmente con aire decepcionado – ¿y la conozco?_

_- ¿Qué si la conoces? – la miró detenidamente por un segundo antes de contestarle – p-pues si, de hecho creo que tu mejor que nadie la conoce... – y si bien todavía estaba indeciso sobre si declarársele o no, tuvo claro que nunca más tendría una oportunidad tan valiosa de hablar así con ella, era ahora o nunca._

_- ¿Yo la conozco? – inocente, adoptó una pose pensativa, sin tener la menor idea de a quién se estaba refiriendo – si no es Sakura, tal vez sea Rika, Chiharu no, porque ya tiene novio, quizás Naoko o Mei Ling..._

_- No, no es ninguna de ellas... – aseguró él, tragó saliva y armándose de valor, se acercó a ella, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas._

_- E… Eriol ¿qué haces? – dijo notoriamente turbada por su acción._

_- ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? – Tomoyo le miró confundida, todavía sin entender – eres tú... – ok, eso fue algo que definitivamente nunca se imaginó, por lo que por primera vez en su vida, se quedó muda – ¿n-no me dirás nada? – le miró un poco impaciente, cada segundo que pasaba, parecía una interminable hora en su noción del tiempo._

_- ¿Y-yo... yo no se qué decir...? – articuló al fin, más sin darle una respuesta clara – todo es tan repentino..._

_- Entenderé si tu no sientes lo mismo – soltó lentamente su mano, Tomoyo lucía tan confundida, que comenzaba a creer que había sido un terrible error habérsele declarado._

_- No, no es eso... – recobró rápidamente la compostura, volviéndose para verle con una expresión indescifrable – es sólo que es raro, hasta ahora yo únicamente te había visto como un amigo... – expresó analítica, recobrando prontamente la típica despreocupación que le caracterizaba – pero te confieso que sería interesante el poder explorar otra clase de relación a tu lado..._

_- ¿Y... eso significa...? – con tan ambigua contestación, ahora el desconcertado fue él._

_- Significa que... Eriol Hiragizawa... – tomo una de sus manos con las suyas, mirándole fijamente y si titubear – ¿aceptarías ser mi novio? – fue tan directa como siempre, durante semanas él estuvo planeando la mejor forma de pedirle aquello, mientras que ella, así como si nada, se le había declarado sin ninguna clase de reparo en menos de un minuto. _

_- Por supuesto que me encantaría ser tu novio... – expresó seriamente por fuera, pero completamente divertido por dentro, el plan no le había resultado exactamente como lo tenía pensado, sin embargo, técnicamente obtuvo los mismos resultados, así que no podía quejarse, y mucho menos cuando la chica le plantó tremendo beso en los labios para sellar definitivamente la proposición que le había hecho_»

Desde esa noche hasta ahora, los dos había mantenido una relación "interesante" como bien denominaba Tomoyo, no así sucedió con Sakura y Syaoran, quienes veían cada vez más lejana una reconciliación en su amistad.

Los días siguieron su marcha, la tercera fase eliminatoria de la liga intercolegial se jugó tan bien como las dos anteriores, una ronda más y llegarían a la gran final, podría decirse que el partido más importante de sus cortas vidas se disputaría el día siguiente, ese partido definiría su pase a la final o su eliminación definitiva.

Y como si se tratara de una cosa hecha adrede, hubo algo más que se había agregado a la lista de problemas y preocupaciones que Sakura ya tenía encima, Yue acababa de invitarla a salir, y para colmo, Syaoran había presenciado todo, pero qué más le daba a ella que Syaoran hubiese visto, no era algo de lo que debiera avergonzarse, al contrario, todo el arduo trabajo que había realizado para llamar la atención de Yue había dado fruto, y era tiempo de cosechar lo que había sembrado, por lo que sin dudar, aceptó, a pesar de la hostil mirada que el ambarino le estaba enviando.

Sakura se sentía un poco incomoda, ya llevaban como cinco minutos en aquella cafetería y hasta ahora Yue no le había dicho palabra alguna, lo primero que pensó fue que éste la había invitado para declarársele al fin, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos se fue convenciendo de que él era tan tímido que no se atrevía, por lo que decidió ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa.

- Es un lugar agradable, nunca antes había entrado... – trató de escucharse lo mas casual posible, lo cierto era que aquel silencio comenzaba a incomodarla.

- Si, es uno de mis lugares favoritos – le respondió secamente, guardando por un par de segundos silencio, dio un pequeño suspiro y finalmente se dirigió abiertamente a la chica – sabes Sakura, la verdadera razón por la que te invite es porque quería hablarte de algo muy importante para mi...

- ¿Enserio?, pues tu dirás... – le miró completamente interesada, pero a la vez fingiendo inocencia, parte de ella creía saber hacía donde iba el chico.

- Veras, existe alguien que me interesa mucho, tú la conoces muy bien, así que pensé que tu podrías... no se, darme algun consejo... – así que la conocía, su timidez se le hacía tan tierna que decidió fingir demencia, pues creía que a la chica a la que se estaba refiriendo era a ella misma – ella es todo lo opuesto a mi y realmente no sé cómo acercármele...

- Pues creo saber de quien se trata y el único consejo que puedo darte es que no tengas miedo y hables de frente con ella, si es quien me imaginó, ten por seguro que no te rechazara... – siguió plantada en su idea, tratando de que la conversación se tornara un poco divertida.

- ¿Y si lo hace...? – lucía tan cute, simplemente ver a Yue tan nervioso era algo que lo hacía bastante dulce a sus ojos.

- No creo que lo haga, porque Yue… yo siento lo mismo que tú... – le sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, creyendo que al fin éste daría el último paso y se le declararía, más las cosas no salieron exactamente como las imaginó.

- Sa-Sakura... – le miró sorprendido, ella creía que él... no podía ser, no quería decepcionarla, pero tenía que serle franco de alguna forma se lo debía – lamento mucho si te di otra impresión, pero creo que me malentendiste, en realidad de quien yo estaba hablando era de Nakuru – la sonrisa que ostentaba Sakura se borró de prestó de su cara, fue como si un balde lleno de hielo le cayera encima.

- ¿Na... Nakuru...? – repitió incrédula, es que no podía ser, si Nakuru era quien le gustaba, entonces ¿porqué demonios había andado tras de ella todo ese tiempo?, esperen un segundo, y que tal si en realidad se aproximó a ella sólo para poder acercarse mas a Nakuru, todo le quedó claro en ese momento.

- En verdad creí que ya sabías de quien se trataba... – declaró con sumo tacto, al sentirse bastante desubicado por el malentendido, no era que Sakura le fuese indiferente, era muy bonita, pero él únicamente la veía como una buena amiga y nada más, de verdad él creyó que el sentimiento de amistad era reciproco.

- Per-perdóname Yue... y-yo... yo... – calló de pronto, y sin esperar más salió a toda prisa del lugar sin siquiera oír a Yue, quien trató de detenerla, pero Sakura ya no escuchaba razones, no podía ocultar la vergüenza que le causaba el garrafal error que acaba de cometer, en esos momentos su único deseo era que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara viva, de sólo pensar el ridículo que había hecho le daban ganas de morirse.

¿Y Syaoran? qué iba a pensar ahora, sin duda se burlaría de su desgracia, y puede ser que ni eso, porqué justo ahora era que recordaba que él ya no era más su amigo, ya no tenía un hombro sobre el cual llorar sus penas y todo por su culpa, si hubiese aceptado su disculpa, las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas.

Se sintió tan mal, que lo único que quería era llegar y encerrarse en su habitación, de donde tenía claro, no saldría en lo que le restaba de vida.

Las lagrimas fueron atajadas en su intento por salir al exterior, no lloraría, al menos no, hasta no haber llegado a la seguridad de su habitación, se sentía tan estúpida, neciamente se aferró a la idea de que Yue le correspondería, y lo peor de todo era que había cometido un ridículo innecesario, pues en su interior tenía claro que no era Yue quien le gustaba, sino Syaoran.

Sin tener una noción clara del cómo, en menos de lo que pensó estuvo casi frente a la fachada de su casa, era como si la vida quisiera ensañarse con ella, pues al fijar su mirada en la casa del frente, se topó nada más y nada menos con la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos, lo miró frustradamente por unos segundos, antes de que las lagrimas finalmente hicieran su aparición.

Syaoran estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre los escalones, en su pórtico, cuando al final de la acera de enfrente distinguió una figura familiar, ella pareció percatarse de su presencia pues le miró directamente cuando estuvo paralelamente a él. Lo que vio le dejó en extremo confundido, ya que sin previó aviso, Sakura comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

Quiso preguntarle que le había ocurrido, pero antes de que dijera nada, ésta echo a correr, metiendose apresuradamente a su casa, algo le decía que la cita con Yue no había resultado nada bien, apretó fuertemente los puños, como ese imbecil le hubiese hecho algo a "su" Sakura, se lo iba a hacer pagar muy caro.

Se sorprendió ante el pensamiento, simplemente ya no podía negarlo, quería a Sakura, y no precisamente como a una amiga y mucho menos como una hermana, y sin embargo se prometió a sí mismo no decir nada, temía que le odiara al saberlo, aunque a final de cuentas, no podría ser peor de lo que su relación ya era.

Continuará...


	11. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

Chapter

Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, y que luego de vivir momentos difíciles, siempre vendrán tiempos mejores, mas a Sakura en estos instantes estas frases no le decía absolutamente nada, en su mente una palabra no paraba de dar vueltas, en definitiva definía perfectamente lo ocurrido dos días atrás y esa palabra era "desastre", a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no sentía el mas mínimo alivio luego de la derrota sufrida frente a la preparatoria de St. Mary.

El aprender a ganar era fácil, lo difícil venía cuando luego de estar tan acostumbrado al triunfo, bastaba un instante para perderlo todo, ahora hasta el más mínimo de los detalles le recordaba su fracaso, empezando por el nuevo día, que amaneciera gris y frío, a pesar de estar todavía en verano, en el horizonte no podía distinguirse nada mas que los brumosos nubarrones grisáceos, que cubrían por completo el cielo del pequeño distrito de Tomoeda, el viento soplaba helado, como si fuese el principio de un invierno prematuro.

A pesar de lo decaído de su animo, igual que todas las mañanas Sakura se arregló para ir a la escuela, al bajar a desayunar se encontró solamente con su madre en el comedor, al parecer su padre se había marchado a la universidad mas temprano de lo normal, permaneció callada durante todo el desayuno, evitando cruzar la mirada con su madre, a quien sentía, había defraudado.

Nadeshico realmente estaba muy preocupada por ella, desde el partido Sakura había permanecido recluida en su habitación, sin querer ver a nadie, y fue por esta razón que intentó de nueva cuenta acercarse a su hija para hablar, pero justo cuando Nadeshico intentó entablar una conversación, Sakura simplemente la evadió, con la excusa de que se le hacia tarde para la escuela, y así fue como salió apresuradamente de su casa.

Al salir, no pudo evitar posar sus ojos, carecientes de su acostumbrada vivacidad, en la fachada de la casa del frente, añorando ver a ese alguien, con quien había cortado sus lazos desde hacia algún tiempo, ahora entendía claramente que ese sueño por el que tanto se había empeñado en luchar, no había sido otra cosa que una más de sus tantas equivocaciones.

Permaneció unos segundos de pie en ese lugar, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él, de contarle todas las penas que tenía por dentro, quería que él la escuchase y le diera uno de esos sabios consejos que siempre la hacían sentir mejor, pero sabía que el que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo ya no la quería cerca, y que cualquier intento por entablar una conversación sería inútil, puesto que Syaoran ya no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver con ella.

Sonrió con amargura, pues justamente fue ella la culpable de su distanciamiento, por querer evitar tan celosamente que su amistad terminara, acabó destruyéndola, al decir tantas cosas que en realidad no sentía.

Intentó varias veces disculparse con Syaoran, mas todo se quedó sólo en eso, en intentos, su relación se había vuelto tan tensa, que el chico evitaba a toda costa quedarse a solas con ella.

Con desgano retomo su camino a la escuela, daría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo y borrar ese día en que le nació la idea de renunciar al equipo de gimnasia, pues muchas cosas dolorosas se habrían podido evitar, si ella no hubiese renunciado en primer lugar.

Independientemente de que el equipo de gimnasia se fuera a pique luego de su salida, y es que no sólo Nakuru abandonó el equipo, siguiendo su ejemplo, algunas de las chicas también renunciaron. Las que se quedaron, ahora la culpaban a ella de los malos resultados obtenidos en las competencias posteriores al titulo ganado en los nacionales.

Pero bueno, tarde o temprano tendrían que sobreponerse a ese descalabro, al menos estaba segura de que eso es lo que le hubiese dicho Syaoran para animarla, se sonrió ante el pensamiento, sola se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, y si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, las cosas no eran tan malas como ella creía, si, habían perdido, pero después de todo era su primera participación como equipo, y aunque aun tenía fresca la imagen de la cara llena de desolación de sus jugadoras luego de la derrota, todavía les quedaba un año para entrenar y hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, después de todo, el primer paso ya estaba dado, y por la última conversación que tuvo con el director Terada, la junta directiva no tenía intenciones de suspender el club de soccer femenil.

Aferrándose a esa nueva idea siguió su camino un poco más animada, esperando que su equipo tomará esa idea tan bien como ella, ó por lo menos intentaran aceptarla.

Capitulo 11

**Después de la tormenta viene la calma**

Durante todo el día quiso mostrarse lo mas optimista que pudo, no obstante, su actitud callada y ausente, no le ayudaban en mucho, por mas que intentaba auto convencerse de que lo había hecho bien, la espinita que tenia metida en el pecho, seguía recordándole su fracaso, no sólo en el ámbito deportivo, sino también en lo que respectaba a lo amoroso, gracias a los cielos que no se había topado con Yue en todo el día, aun sentía una inmensa vergüenza luego de lo que ocurriera el viernes entre ellos.

En fin, ese día tendría una última reunión con el equipo de fútbol, por muy difícil que le resultase, era tiempo de hacer el recuento de los hechos, y comenzar a analizar la nueva estrategia para el año siguiente.

Cuando llegó al campo, ya casi todas las chicas estaban reunidas ahí, efectuando algunos ejercicios básicos de calentamiento, asimismo sus entrenadores estaban preparando seguramente el rol de entrenamiento de ese día, y si bien todos mantenían un semblante algo cabizbajo, su ánimo ya no se sentía tan pesado como el del sábado, luego de la aplastante derrota de tres goles a dos.

- Buenas tardes... – intentó mostrarles la mejor de sus sonrisas, tratando quizás de motivarse ella también.

- ¡Buenas tardes capitana...! – respondió a todo pulmón Nakuru, tal parecía que ella era la menos afectada, seguía manteniéndose tan animada y fresca como siempre, inconscientemente Sakura desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, aun tenia muy presente la bochornosa experiencia del rechazo de Yue, limitándose a pronunciar un simple «"_hola_"» como respuesta.

Al parecer ya todas las chicas se encontraban, la única que faltaba, y no sabía el porqué, pero simplemente no le sorprendía, era Mei Ling.

- ¡Chicas, que les parece si damos unas vueltas a la cancha, para calentar un poco...! – les decía con voz potente Sakura, correr siempre le despejaba un poco la mente.

- ¡No puedo creer que sigan queriendo continuar con esta farsa...! – esas palabras resonaron agudamente en la cabeza de la castaña, Mei Ling, que hasta ahora había brillado por su ausencia, apareció finalmente, y a simple vista podía darse cuente de que no se encontraba de muy buen humor, ya que ni siquiera llevaba puesto el uniforme deportivo – admítelo Kinomoto, esto ya no tiene caso... – aquella escena había llamado la atención de todas las presentes, incluyendo a Eriol y Syaoran, quienes decidieron quedarse al margen, pues ese era un asunto que debían arreglar ellas y nadie mas.

- Mei Ling, sólo porque hayamos perdido, no quiere decir que debamos renunciar... – intentó con todas sus fuerzas escucharse serena, a pesar de la notoria inestabilidad que esas palabras causaron en sus emociones – ya lo haremos mejor el año siguiente...

- Eres patética... ¿crees en verdad que con un triste discurso como ese vas a lograr que olvidemos que tú tuviste la culpa de nuestra derrota...? – sonrió con evidente ironía, de alguna forma ese comentario hizo mella en la moral semi quebrantada de la castaña, quien se quedo muda por un momento, sin saber que responderle.

- ¡Basta Mei Ling!, Sakura no tuvo la culpa... – salió en su defensa Tomoyo, no le había gustado en lo absoluto la forma tan mordaz en la que se estaba dirigiendo a su mejor amiga.

- Por supuesto que la tuvo, si no hubiese fallado ese penal, nosotros aun estaríamos compitiendo... – la chica siguió con sus hirientes comentarios, sin importarle el daño que notoriamente le estaba causando a la castaña, quien permaneció en silencio, con la vista perdida en un punto vació del suelo.

- Es muy injusto de tu parte culparla por eso... – consecuentó Nakuru, a quien tampoco le parecieron razonables las recriminaciones por parte de la morena.

- Ustedes la defienden porque son sus amigas, pero en el fondo saben que lo que digo es mas que la verdad... – de Nakuru y Tomoyo pasó la vista a Sakura, clavando fijamente sus ojos rojizos en ella, ésta mantuvo la mirada baja para no encararla, ya no podría contender por mucho tiempo las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos esmeralda – ¡Kinomoto, al menos di algo...! ¡no te quedes muda...! – decía frustradamente la pelinegra, ante la hermética actitud de la otra chica, cuando menos esperaba algo de resistencia de su parte, que la encarara como siempre, con la frente en alto, cosa que no hizo, sacando aun mas de sus casillas a Mei Ling – ¡no eres mas que una patética perdedora...! – esas últimas palabras lograron darle la estocada final a su depresivo estado de animo – ¡jamás imagine que ni siquiera llegarías a tener agallas suficientes para defenderte...!

- ¡Mei Ling, ya fue suficiente...! – la acalló Nakuru, pero antes de que esta dijera otra cosa, aunque débil, la voz de Sakura se hizo escuchar.

- Y-yo... – murmuro ahogadamente – y-yo lo lamento... – al decir eso ya no pudo mas, y salió corriendo a toda prisa con dirección a los vestidores, su aparente fortaleza se había desmoronado por completo, dejando completamente al descubierto su vulnerabilidad.

Tomoyo salió tras ella, asimismo lo hizo Eriol y Syaoran, quienes no tardaron en llegar a los vestidores, Nakuru se quedó con las demás chicas, quienes veían de una forma bastante recriminarte a la de cabellos negros.

- Ustedes quédense aquí por favor... – dijo con voz calma Tomoyo, antes de entrar en el vestidor – yo hablare con ella... – tanto el castaño como el peliazul accedieron luego de ver a Sakura tan alterada, y es que ninguno sabía a bien como tratarla en esos momentos.

Con pasos sigilosos, Tomoyo entró en el vestidor de chicas, buscando silenciosamente a su mejor amiga con la vista, no tardó mucho en dar con ella, puesto que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, frente a uno de los casilleros en que guardaban sus cosas

- ¿Sakura que haces? – se expreso confundida al ver como su amiga, que estaba de espaldas a ella, tomaba todas sus cosas del interior del casillero.

- M-me voy Tomoyo... – decía con la voz totalmente quebrada – Mei Ling tiene razón, no soy mas que una patética perdedora...

- ¿Y desde cuando Mei Ling tiene la razón? – trató de contradecirle, aunque con el mayor tacto posible.

- Tomoyo, ya no puedo seguir con esto... – se giró lentamente para verle, la amatista quedó sumamente sorprendida al ver la expresión descorazonada en el rostro de la castaña, desde que la conocía, era la primera vez que la veía en semejante estado de desolación.

- Pero Sakura, tu no puedes renunciar... – se acerco a ella con cierta cautela, hablándole tan apaciblemente como pudo – todas contamos contigo.

- E-es que... es que no entiendes, yo ya no puedo seguir, me siento abrumada... – hablaba desesperadamente, de hecho sus palabras se entrecortaban por los continuos sollozos – cuando forme este equipo, creí que sería divertido, ya que no había presión, simplemente éramos un grupo de chicas jugando algo nuevo y divirtiéndonos, pero después, aquello se volvió tan estresante, toda esa presión después de cada juego ganado, teniendo presente que todos en la escuela esperaban que la campeona nacional de gimnasia llevara una vez mas su equipo a la victoria...

- Sakura... – murmuró tristemente, se sentía hasta cierto punto responsable, sin quererlo todas se apoyaron siempre en ella, cuando se suponía que eran un equipo y tenían que compartir la responsabilidad.

- ¿Y vas a renunciar tan fácil a tu sueño...? – esa voz llamó inmediatamente la atención de ambas, era Syaoran y tras él estaba Eriol, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta en qué momento habían entrado, pero no tardaron en suponer que habían escuchado toda su conversación – ¿renunciaras por que las cosas no salieron como esperabas...? – Sakura pudo percibir cierto reproche en sus palabras, haciéndola sentir más miserable, al haber sido ella quien arrastrara a Syaoran a formar ese equipo, si con alguien debía sentirse culpable era con él.

- Syaoran... – susurro quedamente – per-perdóname por favor... – su llanto se intensifico, sus emociones estaban en extremo descontroladas, había sufrido tantas duras pruebas en tan poco tiempo, que ya no podía mas, se sentía asfixiada, y es que simplemente no podía encararlo a él, por lo que fue retrocediendo lentamente, estaba tan confundida, que sin pensarlo siguió nuevamente sus impulsos, saliendo por la puerta posterior del vestidor, pidiendo entre sollozos que la perdonaran.

Los tres chicos no supieron que hacer, hasta Syaoran estaba bastante sorprendido por la actitud que había adoptado la castaña, Tomoyo estaba a punto de salir otra vez tras ella, cuando Syaoran la detuvo, sosteniéndola con mediana fuerza del brazo.

- No Tomoyo, es mejor que la dejemos sola…, al menos hasta que pueda aclarar un poco sus ideas... – fue lo único que le dijo, a la chica no le quedó de otra mas que asentir, al notar la seriedad con la que Syaoran le había hablado.

- - -

Sakura corrió y corrió, no importándole tropezar en varias ocasiones con algunas personas que venían en dirección contraria a la de ella, sus pensamientos estaban hechos un completo caos, no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía en esos momentos, ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que dejara la escuela, y no le importo realmente, pues cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa.

Su respiración estaba tan agitada, y su pulso tan acelerado que sintió desfallecería en cualquier momento, al menos la carrera sirvió para sosegar su llanto, con desgano, abrió la puerta principal, sabía que sus padres no se encontrarían en casa, así que se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sus piernas ya no la sostuvieron, deslizándose lentamente, hasta caer sentada, con la espalda recargada en la puerta, apoyando ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas que mantenía flexionadas a su altura, ocultando su rostro entre ellas.

Permaneció en esa posición durante un buen rato, tratando de tranquilizar el agitado latir de su corazón, el que oía retumbar en sus oídos, cuando por fin lo logró, elevó paulatinamente su mirada hacia el frente, sus ojos se posaron sobre la pared de la gloria, observando detenidamente el singular numero de trofeos y medallas que había en las repisas, inconscientemente, eso le motivo dejar su lugar, acercándose lentamente a esos objetos que representaban sus triunfos obtenidos en el pasado.

De un momento a otro el desconcierto en su interior se volvió ira, una ira inmensa contra todas aquellas cosas que en primer lugar le ocasionaron el vació interior que ahora sentía, estaba tan harta, que en su mente solamente tenía presente el deshacerse de aquello, sin pensarlo salió de la habitación, caminando hasta el final del pasillo, bajó una escalera plegable que estaba en el techo, la cual conducía a un pequeño ático, subió finalmente las escaleras y ya en el ático tomo unas cuantas cajas vacías, y finalmente bajó para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a su habitación.

Apresuradamente tomó los trofeos y las medallas de las repisas, depositándolas todas en aquellas cajas vacías, cuando no quedó una sola, cargo con las cajas y una a una las subió al ático, donde las dejo abandonadas, su habitación ahora lucia vacía, pero no le importó, pues increíblemente se sentía mas aliviada.

Una extraña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ella que creyó que ya se había deshecho de todas esas ataduras que la mantenían presa, y nunca pensó en deshacerse de esas efímeras cosas que la mantuvieron atada a su pasado durante todo ese tiempo.

El recordar aquello le hizo regresar la opresión en el pecho, así que optó que lo mas sano en esos momentos, era salir de ahí, quizás una caminata a solas terminaría por despejar de una buena vez por todas su nublada mente.

En las afueras, el cielo parecía mucho mas negro que el de la mañana, el ambiente se había tornado mucho mas frío, sin duda, de un momento a otro se desataría la tormenta que estaba pronosticada desde la mañana, pero a Sakura no le importó, siguió andando, sin que el soplo de gélido viento la detuviera, siguió aun a pesar de que sus pasos no tuvieran un rumbo fijo que tomar.

- - -

Pasaron un par de horas desde entonces, una torrencial lluvia se había desatado desde hacia una hora atrás, y por la negrura del cielo, todo indicaba que el agua no pararía de caer, al menos no en toda la noche.

Nadeshico se sentía ciertamente preocupada, era tarde y Sakura todavía no regresaba a casa, lo que le tenía bastante preocupada, ya que ella siempre avisaba cuando se quedaba en la casa de un amigo por cualquier situación inesperada que se le presentase, hasta ahora ya había llamado a varios de sus compañeros para saber si sabían algo de ella, pero ninguno la había visto desde la tarde, al único que le faltaba por llamar era Syaoran, no había querido hacerlo, pues sabia de antemano los problemas actuales por los que atravesaban su hija y él.

El teléfono timbró dos veces, por suerte quien le respondió fue Syaoran, así que no tardó en hacerle la misma pregunta que le había hecho a todos los demás.

- «_¿Syaoran?, hola, habla Nadeshico Kinomoto..._» – el castaño se extrañó un poco de la llamada, aun así no dijo nada y le contestó amablemente.

- Ah, buenas noches señora Nadeshico...

- «_Eh, bueno, pues veras..._» – dijo un poco dudosa – «_ me preguntaba ¿si Sakura está contigo?_»

- ¿Sakura? – respondió un poco desconcertado – no, para nada...

- «_Ya... ya veo..._» – dijo notoriamente preocupada – «_bueno, eso era todo, muchas gracias Syaoran..._»

- Espere señora Nadeshico – le detuvo antes de que colgara – ¿Sakura no ha regresado? – pregunto igualmente preocupado.

- «_No…, ya le hable a todos sus amigos y ninguno la ha visto desde en la tarde... temo que algo malo le haya pasado..._» – la voz de la mujer se escuchó bástate afligida, se notaba que estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- Entiendo... – respondió pausadamente, mientras trataba de imaginar donde se encontraría la chica – pero claro, debe estar ahí... – dijo para sí mismo.

- «_¿Syaoran tu sabes donde está?_» – se apresuró a decir la mujer.

- No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que tengo una idea de donde podría encontrarla... – le respondió tranquilamente – no se preocupe señora Nadeshico, ahora mismo iré a buscarla...

- «_Gracias Syaoran..._» – dijo un poco mas tranquila, al momento el chico colgó el teléfono, y rápidamente se encamino a la puerta principal, no sin antes avisarle a su madre que saldría, ya en la entrada tomó un impermeable y un paraguas del perchero y se fue.

Apresuradamente se dirigió al lugar que tenía en mente, el parque Pingüino, siempre que Sakura tenía un problema o le afligía algo, terminaba en ese lugar, estaba agradecido de conocerla tan bien, pues no se había equivocado al suponer aquello.

A lo lejos pudo ver a una figura balanceándose lentamente en uno de los columpios, a pesar de la oscuridad, al acercarse pudo distinguir con mayor claridad de quien se trataba, la hermosa chica castaña se encontraba completamente empapada y tiritando de frío, la ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo por el exceso de agua, lo que Syaoran suponía le hacia sentir con mayor intensidad el viento helado que aun soplaba.

Calmadamente se acerco a ella, sintió como si alguien le estrujara con fuerza el corazón, al verla en ese estado tan deplorable, con cuidado se quitó el impermeable que portaba y lo puso sobre los hombros de la chica, quien se había detenido al sentir aquella presencia a su lado.

- S-sabes Syaoran... – le hablo pausadamente, manteniendo perdida la mirada en uno de los tantos charcos en el suelo, donde las incontables gotas que caían bulliciosamente del cielo, salpicaban todo a su alrededor – al final todo resulto ser un completo fracaso...

- Será mejor que regresemos, si permaneces mas tiempo bajo la lluvia vas a enfermarte... – le dijo él, mas ésta hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras y siguió balanceándose pausadamente en el columpio.

- Primero, defraude las expectativas que mi madre tenía sobre mi... sin importarme, abandone el equipo de gimnasia, y lo hice aun cuando todas las chicas contaban conmigo..., después, convencí a varias personas para que se unieran en la egoísta búsqueda de sentirme bien conmigo misma, y ahora las eh defraudado a todas ellas también... – levantó finalmente la cabeza para verlo de frente. A pesar de la lluvia, este pudo distinguir las gotas de agua salada que se deslizaban caprichosamente por las mejillas de la joven – y por si eso no fuera poco, remate declarándole mis sentimientos al chico equivocado... – el ambarino sintió un pesado nudo en el estomago al escucharla, tal parecía que finalmente su "amiga" le había confesado su amor a esa persona – sin embargo, ese fue otro error... – al percibir como la voz de la castaña se quebraba por completo y sus sollozos se hacían mas sonoros, inconscientemente una cólera hasta ahora desconocida, se apodero de él, pero se limitó a apretar fuertemente la empuñadura de su paraguas para contenerse – Yue me rechazo, y lo peor del caso es que no puedo estar enojada con él por estar enamorado de otra persona, pues la persona que ama es una amiga a la que quiero mucho.

- Lo siento en verdad Sakura... – murmuro bajamente, por primera vez, no sabía que palabras decir para consolarla aunque fuese un poco.

- ¿Pero sabes que fue lo que mas dolió? – la joven sonrió melancólicamente al ver como el chico hacia algunos ademanes negativos con la cabeza – lo que mas me duele en estos momentos, es haber perdido la amistad de la persona mas importante para mi en este mundo... eso es algo que jamás voy a perdonarme.

- ¿Y por que estas tan segura de haber perdido a esa persona? – camino unos cuantos pasos mas para acercarse a ella, quien nuevamente había detenido el vaivén del columpio.

- Porque sé que él me odia y ya no quiere estar cerca de mi... – habló entrecortadamente, pues aquel nudo no le permitió hacerlo con mayor claridad – co-cometí un error que ahora estoy pagando muy caro... – su llanto se intensificó, obligándole a llevarse ambas manos al rostro para así ocultar su frustración.

- Sakura yo no te odio... – le habló con el mayor tacto posible, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella y dejando su paraguas a un lado para tomar con cuidado las frías manos de la joven entre las suyas, sin importarle empaparse, pues la lluvia seguía cayendo con mediana intensidad – ¿qué te hizo pensar eso? – le dolía profundamente ver aquel sufrimiento en ella, pero mas le dolía, ser de alguna manera el responsable directo de ello.

- Desde aquel día, tu ya no has querido hablar conmigo... – trató de aclarar un poco su voz – y es que simplemente no se que fue lo que paso, admito que hice mal al decir todo eso, pero tu no hiciste las cosas mas fáciles para mi, aun no entiendo porque de repente tu empezaste a actuar como si yo fuera la peste o algo mucho peor...

- Es algo difícil de explicar... – se sorprendió al escuchar el último comentario, así que fue soltando paulatinamente las manos de la joven, desviando su mirada ambarina hacia un punto vacío.

- ¿Puedes intentarlo? – echando mano de toda su fortaleza contuvo sus lagrimas, y en un ultimo esfuerzo llevó ambas manos al rostro del joven, para obligarlo a que la viera de frente.

- Es que quizás lo que te diga, arruinara definitivamente nuestra amistad... – la miro finalmente, con un diminuto sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, por el repentino contacto de ella.

- No creo que se arruine mas de lo que ya está... – aunque su voz seguía escuchándose ahogada, ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco, y así, por algunos segundos se quedó mirándolo intensamente con sus empañados ojos esmeralda, esperando a que se decidiera a hablar, cosa que hizo, pero no sin antes dejar escapar un hondísimo suspiro.

- Esta bien... – habló hasta cierto punto derrotado – la razón por la que ya no puedo estar a tu lado, es porque me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado...

- No entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que cambio? – en sus expresivos ojos se podía apreciar ampliamente, toda la confusión que la chica experimentaba por dentro.

- ¿No te lo imaginas? – la joven hizo que "no" con la cabeza para responder a su pregunta – es que yo... ya no puedo verte nada mas como una amiga, desde hace algún tiempo que tú me interesas como algo más...

- Syaoran, ¿acaso tú...? – no necesitó terminar su cuestionamiento, pues el castaño realizo un ademán afirmativo, al saber de antemano lo que la joven le iba a preguntar – no puede ser... – soltó abruptamente el rostro del chico, llevándose ambas manos a la boca por la sorpresa.

- Ahora lo entiendes... – le sonrió con cierta tristeza luego de su reacción, viendo la incredulidad y el desconcierto que se reflejaba en el rostro de su amiga.

- ¿Pero cuando fue que ocurrió? – lejos de hacerle algún reproche, ésta sólo denotó algo de curiosidad en su verde mirar y en sus palabras.

- No lo sé... – aunque desconcertado por su calma actitud, el castaño le habló tranquilamente, poniéndose de nueva cuenta de pie – quizás cuando Yue comenzó a acercarte a ti... es una locura, lo sé, pero de repente empecé a sentir celos, al principio pensé que eran celos de amigo, un hermano si quieres verlo así, tú sabes, creí que si eras su novia te alejarías de mi...

- Syaoran yo...

- Es algo absurdo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y tu relación con Yue mejoraba, los celos me carcomían mas y mas por dentro, fue entonces que comprendí que eso ya no era normal... – entonces dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado, dándose la vuelta para intencionalmente darle la espalada a la chica, puesto que no quería ver el recelo con el que sin duda le miraría – fue entonces cuando decidí analizar mas a fondo mis sentimientos, preguntándome ¿qué era realmente lo que sentía por ti...? y bueno, lo que descubrí fue que mis sentimientos ya no eran iguales, y es que la verdad no sé cuando empecé a amarte como algo mas que a mi pequeña hermana...

- Y entonces te alejaste de mi... – murmuro algo decepcionada, desviando nuevamente su vista al piso – ¿no hubieses querido saber lo que yo sentía por ti...?

- ¿De que hablas? – aunque extrañado por su respuesta, lentamente se giro para verle otra vez de frente.

- Ahora que ya lo se, ¿no quieres saber cual es mi respuesta a lo que acabas de confesarme...? – levantó su mirada para encarar con decisión aquellos ojos avellana.

- No hace falta, creo que ya la se... – sonrió tristemente, evadiendo de nueva cuenta la firme mirada que la chica mantenía puesta sobre él.

- ¿Enserio? – le miró con tanta intensidad que el chico se estremeció.

- No por nada fuimos amigos tanto tiempo... – bajó aun más su mirada, dejando que los mojados mechones castaños de su cabello marrón cayeran esparcidamente por su frente, oscureciendo su cabizbajo semblante.

- ¿Fuimos? – respondió con inmensa incredulidad, que pronto se convirtió en enojo, lo que le obligó a dejar su lugar en el columpio para enfrentar definitivamente al muchacho castaño – ¡¿qué quieres decir?! ¡¿acaso ya no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo, sólo porque descubriste algo que te atemoriza?!

- No es eso y lo sabes... – ante su reacción, el joven no pudo más que encararle también, fijando intensamente sus ojos en los de ella, y así fue como pudo percatarse que en los expresivos ojos de la joven, se reflejaba impotencia, más que enojo.

- ¡No!, ¡no lo se Syaoran...! – exclamó totalmente exasperada, durante todo ese tiempo creyó ciegamente que su amistad se arruinaría si le confesaba su amor al chico, pero ahora que descubría que el sentimiento era reciproco, él simplemente quería terminar con aquella amistad que los dos se esforzaron tanto por mantener a flote.

- ¡Lo que me preocupa eres tu...! – su tono de voz se elevo al igual que el de ella – ¡tu rechazo!

- ¡ES QUE YO NO PIENSO RECHAZARTE...! – le respondió en una forma desesperada, dejando al chico mas que atónito por la declaración de la joven – desde hace mucho tiempo que tú no eres sólo un amigo para mi Syaoran... – terminó de decir aquello en un triste murmullo.

- No tienes que acercarte a mi por lastima... – si bien la joven era totalmente sincera en sus sentimientos, éste se rehusaba a creer que fuese así.

- Syaoran, ¿tienes idea de cual fue la razón por la que todo este tiempo fingí estar enamorada de Yue? – no apartó un momento la mirada de los ojos avellana del joven.

- ¿Fingiste? – le miró desconfiado.

- Así es... fingí... – no obstante a haberse expresado con bastante firmeza, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un cansado suspiro – lo que intento decir es que si me obsesione con tener una relación con Yue, fue porque quería huir de ti, de mis sentimientos, los cuales no eran precisamente los de una "amiga"

- Espera un momento, quieres decir que tú también... – tal parecía, que finalmente se estaba dando cuenta de que lo que ella intentaba tan desesperadamente decirle, no era otra cosa mas que la verdad.

- Si, yo... yo también te eh visto por mucho tiempo como algo mas que un amigo... – sonrió titubeante, mientras acercaba temerosamente una de sus manos a la sonrosada mejilla de él – si lo calle, fue porque tampoco quería arruinar nuestra "amistad" – ironizo lo último – pero... – le miro de forma añorante – si tu estas dispuesto, quizás... lo nuestro no termine tan mal... – ya mas confiada se acerco un poco mas a él.

- Sabes que si cruzamos la línea, nuestra relación nunca volverá a ser la misma ¿cierto? – aunque seriamente, se lo dijo casi en un murmullo, al acortar involuntariamente mas y mas la distancia que los separaba, quedando el margen de unos cuantos centímetros entre sus rostros.

- Lo sé... – sonrió suavemente al darse cuenta como la actitud defensiva del chico se había quebrantado casi por completo – pero es un riesgo que quiero correr... – y sin mas preámbulo nulifico la distancia, sellando sus labios con los de él, al principio, los dos se mantuvieron quietos, ninguno parecía querer profundizar mas aquello, pero a medida que experimentaban esas electrizantes sensaciones en su interior, la indecisión quedo de lado.

Lo que en un inicio fue un tímido beso, fue tornándose mas y mas intenso, a medida que Syoran fue profundizándolo, Sakura se limitó a dejarse llevar, abriendo un poco sus labios, para dejar entrar libremente en ellos la ansiedad contenida de Syaoran, instintivamente éste bajo sus manos hasta posesionarlas sobre la cintura de la joven, quien por su parte rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, sencillamente perdieron la noción del tiempo, pero mas que eso, perdieron la noción del lugar en el que se encontraban, ignorando por completo a la lluvia y el frío que su cuerpo ya resentía.

Al sentir la escasees de oxigeno en sus pulmones, no les quedó mas opción que separarse, aunque si bien únicamente lo hicieron unos cuantos centímetros, al verse tan de cerca, a ninguno le paso desapercibido el encantador sonrojo que ostentaban las mejillas del otro, los dos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, limitándose a verse fijamente el uno al otro, sin que el silencio resultase incomodo, al contrario, era una conversación callada de dos almas que finalmente estaban unidas como si se tratase de una sola.

Los fuertes latidos de su corazón, aun retumbaban en sus oídos, lo que la hacía conciente de que aquello no era una ilusión, como le había sucedido en tantas otras ocasiones, en las que sus fantasías eran tan autenticas, que a veces la hacían dudar de la propia realidad, pero ahora estaba cien por ciento segura de que no era una fantasía, y que esta vez Syaoran no desaparecería.

- ¿Sakura...? – le llamó aun titubeante, buscando las palabras correctas, que definieran perfectamente, sus sentimientos...

- ¿Si...? – le miró atenta, no perdiendo detalle de cualquier gesto que el muchacho expresara, bajando lentamente sus brazos, hasta posar sus manos sobre el bien formado pecho del chico.

- Yo... pues... – no pudo evitar sonreír, le resultaba de lo mas gracioso verlo tan nervioso.

- Te escucho Syaoran... – utilizó un tono por demás inocente.

- Sakura... tú... este pues... ¿aceptarías...? – a pesar del frío, el chico sentía un inmenso calor en el ambiente – Sakura ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? – le dijo sin anteponer ningún otro miramiento, aguardando por unos instantes la respuesta de la chica, quien se había quedado en silencio.

- No lo se... – se aparto un poco, adoptando una pose por demás pensativa, como esa que continuamente utilizaba Tomoyo, desquiciando así los nervios del pobre chico – quizás no sea una buena idea después de todo...

- Sa-Sakura... – medio articuló en su total incredulidad, pudiendo sentir como ese pesado nudo se le iba asentando en el estomago, mas esa sensación desapareció, al escuchar la risita por demás divertida de la castaña, quien ya no pudo mantener su inexpresivo semblante.

- Es broma... – le expresó felizmente, mientras se abalanzaba efusivamente sobre él, colgándose nuevamente de su cuello – claro que por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia Syaoran... – le dedicó una sonrisa mas amplia, depositando un rápido beso en los labios del joven.

- Eres una niña muy mala ¿lo sabías...? – el castaño ostentaba una sonrisa igual de amplia que la de ella, mientras la tomaba nuevamente por la cintura para atraerla mas hacia sí, apoyando levemente su frente sobre la de ella, para así mirarla directamente a esos hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda, que tanto le gustaban – por un momento creí que me ibas a rechazar...

- Solo quería hacerte sufrir un poquito... – su voz se escuchaba mas suave de lo normal, lo que de alguna manera al castaño le resultaba bastante atrayente.

- Y vaya que lo lograste... – le sonrió tan encantadoramente, que las mejillas de la joven no tardaron en sonrosarse mas de lo normal.

Ya se veía venir un nuevo beso, cuando abruptamente la joven lo apartó de sí, aunque desconcertado, el chico no tardo en saber el motivo, pues su ahora novia, dejo escapar un sonoro estornudo, seguido de otro y otro, en total fueron tres estornudos seguidos.

- Lo sabía, te dije que ibas a enfer... – no pudo terminar su frase, ya que a él también le había sobrevenido un ataque de estornudos...

- ¿Decías...? – la joven sonrió con cierta arrogancia, al ver que no sería la única que iba a tener que permanecer obligadamente en cama.

- Decía que es mejor que nos vayamos... – dijo él levemente abochornado, la joven dejó escapar una risita, tomando cariñosamente la mano del chico entre la suya.

Ahora si que Sakura entendía esa frase que dice que después de la tormenta viene la calma, aunque en su caso fuera literalmente, pues la lluvia que minutos atrás cayera torrencialmente, había detenido completamente su flujo, justo ahora el cielo se veía mas despejado, dejando apreciar en el manto celeste, el maravilloso esplendor de la luna llena, que los cobijaba con su tenue luz, mientras emprendían el camino de regreso hacia lo que sería una nueva etapa en vida juntos.

- -

Durante un buen rato, la joven se quedó mirando detenidamente esas fotografías que ahora sólo representaban hermosos recuerdos de algunos de los años más entrañables de su vida, se encontraba sentada en la comodidad de un mullido sofá beige para tres personas, mismo que justo ahora estaba estacionado a la mitad de lo que sería la sala de su nueva casa.

Se había tomado un pequeño descanso, pues prácticamente en todo el día no había tomado asiento, al ir y venir de aquí para allá, ordenando y limpiando, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar como en algunas ocasiones las fantasías de la niñez se volvían realidad, la prueba mas contundente ello, eran sin duda las numerosas cajas aun sin desempacar que estaban esparcidas en el piso no sólo de la sala, sino de la casa en general.

- Sakura ¿qué haces sentada?, todavía tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – le reprochó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, al instante la joven se giró para verle, ostentando una diminuta sonrisa que llamo inmediatamente la atención del atractivo castaño, que hacía dos semanas se había convertido en su esposo.

- Lo siento, es que accidentalmente tire una de las cajas, y mira lo que me encontré – le señalo un grueso álbum fotográfico de pastas aguamarina que tenia entre las manos, el joven dejó de lado la caja que cargaba, para posteriormente encaminarse hasta tomar asiento junto a ella y así mirar mas de cerca lo que su compañera le mostraba.

- Vaya, son las fotos de nuestra graduación... – él también sonrió, al ver detenidamente una de las imágenes impresas, esa foto se la habían tomado cinco años atrás, él estaba a espaldas de una hermosa chica de castaños cabellos y mirada esmeralda, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y recargando levemente su barbilla sobre su hombro, mientras ella mantenía afablemente sus manos sobre las del apuesto muchacho también castaño, ambos mostraban una gran sonrisa que los hacia lucir como una pareja genuinamente feliz, para entonces tenían poco mas de un año de novios.

- Si, parece como si hubiese sido ayer cuando salimos de la preparatoria – la muchacha castaña apoyo delicadamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja, éste simplemente le paso el brazo por detrás, para rodear su espalda y así acercarla mas hacia él – ah mira esta otra... – hojeo las paginas del álbum hasta que aparecieron varias fotografías de cuando los dos eran a penas unos niños – ¿recuerdas? esta nos la tomo tu papá cuando hicimos la obra de teatro en la primaria.

- Sigo sin entender como fue que termine haciéndola de bella durmiente... – frunció molestamente el entrecejo al verse enfundado en aquel vestido de color rosado y con la peluca de largos rizos dorados en la cabeza, mientras la niña vestida de príncipe que estaba a su lado, intentaba besarlo, pues según decía la libreto, esa la única forma de despertar a la hermosa princesa (en este caso él) de su largo sueño, aunque a su ver, Sakura intentaba aprovecharse de su inocencia, ya que según el libreto era una simulación del beso y no uno real, como ella lo hizo, lo que ocasionó que después de la obra, el hermano mayor de la pequeña quisiese asesinarlo.

- Pero si lucias muy lindo Syaoran... – le dijo pícaramente su compañera.

- Lo dices porque tu no hiciste el ridículo... – entrecerró sus avellana ojos para verle con cierto recelo – las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si hubieras intercambiado conmigo el papel del príncipe.

- Si lo hubiera hecho, no habría podido pedirte que te casaras conmigo, puesto que las princesas no se le declaran a los príncipes, en cambio, si yo era el príncipe si podía pedírtelo a ti... – le hizo un pequeño gesto, antes de sacarle infantilmente la lengua, el chico suavizo su semblante y rió abiertamente de la expresión tan graciosa en el rostro de su compañera.

- Pero al final los papeles se intercambiaron, ¿no es así mi bella princesa? – con su mano libre, el castaño tomó con delicadeza la mano de la joven, depositando en ella un sutil beso.

- Así es mi apuesto príncipe... – la chica le siguió el juego, acercando su rostro al de él para depositar un tierno beso sobre su mejilla.

- Entonces a vuestra majestad no le molestara que ahora su servidor sea el que tome la iniciativa... – el castaño se aventuró un poco mas, al besar dulcemente los labios afresados de su joven esposa.

- En lo absoluto su excelencia, siempre y cuando tenga la suficiente osadía para superar mi ingenio... – utilizó un sensual tono de voz para provocarle a penas éste se aparto unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- Es mi imaginación ¿o acaso usted me esta retando? – sonrió maliciosamente ante tan abierta invitación por parte de su pareja.

- Tómelo como a usted mayor le convenga, que de mi parte no habrá reclamación alguna... – le murmuro suavemente, para incitarlo un poco mas.

- Si eso es lo que vuestra majestad quiere... – le susurro en el oído, logrando erizarle los castaños cabellos de la nuca, al sentir sobre su piel almendrada, el cálido aliento de su amado – entonces no tendré piedad... – a penas si escucho lo último, ya que sin mayor preámbulo Syaoran se posesionó de su cuello, depositando en el, sutiles pero apasionados besos, que nublaban por completo la razón de la joven, quien una vez más se estaba dejando llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones que aquel hombre le provocaba con el simple roce de sus labios sobre su piel.

Sonrió levemente al sentir las fuertes manos de él abriéndose paso hasta instalarse sobre su cintura, todo daba a entender que el desempacar las cajas de la mudanza pasaría a un segundo plano de sus prioridades, más inesperadamente Syaoran se detuvo, observándole detenidamente por unos instantes.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le miró un tanto confundida, sin entender porque Syaoran se le había quedado viendo tan fijamente.

- Gracias... – fue la única palabra que profirió el joven, desconcertando aun más a su esposa.

- ¿Por qué...? – cuestionó al instante.

- Por hacer de mí el hombre más dichoso y feliz sobre la tierra... – declaró con sinceridad, acercándose a ella para besarla apasionadamente.

- Syaoran... – luego de un prolongado rato de besos y caricia, fue Sakura quien se detuvo.

- ¿Si? – le sonrió afable, mirándola directamente a esos hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda.

- Gracias a ti, por haber hecho real este maravilloso cuento de hadas que ahora estoy viviendo junto a ti... mi gallardo y valeroso príncipe... – era tan perfecto, tal como ese príncipe que desde niña había idealizado, podría decirse que ahora estaba viviendo en carne propia esos maravilloso cuento de hadas que su madre solía narrarle cuando era pequeña, y como en los cuentos, igualmente estaba viviendo su final feliz al lado de su príncipe azul.

FIN

&

Espero que les haya gustado este último capitulo, aunque en lo personal me pareció que quedo no muy apto para diabéticos, digo, por el derroche de empalague y miel, en fin, pues luego de tanto tiempo, por fin es el final, y es que aunque siento algo de nostalgia al terminar una historia, siento mas alegría de acabarla y no dejarla inconclusa (_como tantas otras que tengo por ahí jeje_).

Pues muchas gracias por soportarme este tiempo y muchas mas al leerme y tomarse la molestia de dejarme un comentario, vaya que eso ayuda bastante, y es que sin esa pequeña motivación que le dan a una, simplemente no dan ganas de escribir y mucho menos de terminar con la historia.

Ahora si, espero que nos podamos leer en una próximo fic, ya sea de CCS o de cualquier otra serie, por ahora me enfocare en acabar, (_si es que puedo_, "El destino que nos une", que también es de CCS y una historia de Naruto que también está a punto de finalizar, ahora si ya me despido y pues, hasta en una próxima ocasión…

Atte. usagui-star

"_La sabiduría sirve de freno a la juventud, de consuelo a los viejos, de riqueza a los pobres y de ornato a los ricos..."_

PD: No se que tenga que ver esta frase aquí, pero igual se me antojo ponerla.


End file.
